Harry Ryddle Snape
by anle moto
Summary: Para que Lord Voldemort regrese, se necesitan tres cosas: -Hueso de su padre -Carne del vasallo -Sangre... de su hijo bienamado Su retorno trae confusión al joven Potter quien tendrá que conocer a quienes lo rodean, para aprender la verdad de su propia historia. Esta es, espero que asi se, la versión mejorada de la historia que ya esta publicada.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_**_ desafío _****Harry Ryddle Snape ****_de PIKWIK _**_en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

_Era treinta y uno de octubre y en un pueblo muggle los niños salían junto a sus padres en búsqueda de dulces que los vecinos daban en aquella fecha._

_Más la tranquilidad de aquel poblado conocido como Godric Hollow fue destruida ante la explosión que se escuchó a lo lejos, en un terreno baldío algo había explotado._

_Mientras los habitantes comienzan a organizarse para ir a checar lo sucedido, una presencia aparecía y caminaba hacia donde la explosión mágica se había sentido, su corazón vibraba con angustia y miedo._

_Después de lo que le parecía una gran distancia por fin llego a aquel lugar, una casa que tenía una parte destruida, miro por algunos segundos la estructura dañada, la angustia que sentía se hizo mayor._

_Entro a aquel hogar destruido, supo que algo andaba mal ante el cuerpo caído al frente de las escaleras, unos ojos que en algún momento lo miraron con burla y odio, ahora no miraban nada._

_Rezando a los antiguos dioses se acercó al segundo piso donde sentía un llamado, al llegar a su destino final se detuvo en el umbral._

_La escena que se le presentaba era confusa y sobre todo dolorosa._

_Sus ojos solo podían notar la capa en el piso, solo aquel pedazo de tela negra con algunos detalles, ignoro el cuerpo de una pelirroja que estaba algunos centímetros cerca._

_Se hinco tomando aquel pedazo de tela, sintiendo entre ella un pedazo de madera, una varita que reconocía perfectamente._

_Las lágrimas que había acumulado sin saberlo comenzaron a caer, mientras intentaba entender que había pasado, ¿por qué había ido a esa casa? ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo?_

_El sollozo de un infante le hizo alzar la mirada para entender parte de su tragedia._

_Dejando en el suelo la capa y guardando la varita entre sus ropajes, tomo al pequeño que estaba llorando, no dudo en acunarlo mientras besaba la cabeza del pequeño._

_Su pequeño, aquel que no había visto desde el día de su nacimiento, estaba por fin entre sus brazos, pero el precio había sido alto._

_-Ya pequeño, todo está bien, papi está aquí, no llores mi amor—susurro mientras aguantaba el llanto que se había detenido al tener al bebe en brazos—todo estará bien amor_

_El pequeño se acurruco entre los brazos del desconocido sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y calmándose._

_Silencio, todo a su alrededor era silencio, ya no más gritos y voces desconocidas, que le producían miedo, solo la suave voz del hombre de negro, una voz que le traía tranquilidad, poco a poco el cansancio lo vencía y termino por dormir entre los brazos de aquel ser._

_Miraba al pequeño que dormía profundamente, noto la herida que tenía y con cuidado de no despertarlo le curo el pequeño corte, solo el silencio los rodeaba, mas este se rompió ante el sonido de un aparato muggle y pisadas, así como un grito desgarrador._

_Apretó contra su pecho al pequeño que ahora dormía, debía irse, podía tomarlo e irse lejos, más estaba su familia quien estaría en peligro por su actuar, todo lo que habían logrado se destruiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero sobre todo el sacrificio que se había llevado a cabo en ese lugar seria en vano._

_-Lo lamento tanto mi amor, perdóname, buscare la forma de que estemos juntos, te lo prometo. —le susurro al bebe mientras le dejaba un beso y conjuraba un pequeño dije en forma de serpiente que le ponía y hechizaba—todo estará bien mi tesoro_

_Con el corazón en pedazos dejo al pequeño en la cuna, acaricio por última vez la pequeña mejilla y se hizo uno con las sombras. Observo el dolor de un viejo enemigo escolar, como suplicaba que la broma terminara, como haciendo un juramento se levantaba y tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos para salir de la destruida habitación._

_Desde las sombras observo a un segundo hombre, como platicaba y como el primero dejaba en brazos del de mayor altura a su pequeño tesoro, para después tomar caminos distintos._

_Miro la oscuridad reinante de la noche, testigo de la tragedia, así como el recuentro y la despedida que se había llevado a cabo en ese momento._

_Para cuando los curiosos del pueblo comenzaron a llegar y el desconocido ya no se hallaba en el lugar, se encontraba lejos llorando ya su pedida en una lúgubre casa, donde había sufrido, donde era el constante recordatorio de la tragedia que parecía perseguir su vida._

_Era también el recuerdo constante de sueños infantiles destruidos por el tiempo y las personas._

_Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquella presencia tranquilizante llegara y le regalara un abrazo donde le transmitía todo sus sentimientos así como promesas hechas._

_Pero la vida era cruel, ya le había arrebatado a su pequeño y ahora también a su pareja._

_Estaba solo con el dolor de su alma._

_Y mientras el lloraba, su tesoro era abandonado en una casa, iniciando así una serie de planes crueles para con él._

_Su pequeño tesoro quien dormía sin saber, que todo el mundo oculto brindaba en su nombre por haber derrotado al hombre que era temido en ese momento._

_No sabía que el lloraba por no tenerlo entre sus brazos. Así como también llora por una promesa hecha y no cumplida._

"_Pronto estaremos juntos, como lo que somos una familia"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Trece años después. Torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts.

Dentro de un antiguo castillo donde jóvenes de once a diecisiete años estudian y aprenden a controlar su magia, conocido como Hogwarts se lleva a cabo en ese momento, un evento de ámbito deportivo importante, un torneo que había sido cancelado hacía mucho tiempo debido al número de las muertes que había provocado con sus pruebas.

Misma competencia, conocido como Torneo de los tres magos, se llevaba a cabo con la participación de las tres principales escuelas de Europa; Beauxbatons Durmstrangs y la anfitriona Hogwarts.

Cada escuela daría un representante, llamado campeón, escogidos por el mítico cáliz de fuego, uno de los artefactos mágicos más poderosos del mundo. Siendo así que dicho objeto eligiera como campeona de la escuela francesa a la señorita Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum representaría a la escuela Búlgara y el favorito de la escuela inglesa Cedric Diggory. Mas alguien decidió usar la situación a su beneficio, habría un cuarto campeón, alguien "inesperado" Harry Potter había sido elegido como el cuarto campeón, el campeón de una escuela fantasma.

El joven de catorce años se vio obligado a participar en el evento, siendo tachado de mentiroso y tramposo, todos le dieron la espalda a excepción de cuatro compañeros, aunque sentía que uno de ellos le parecía hacerlo más obligado que otra cosa, por más que dijo que él no había sido, nadie le creyó.

El único que parecía apoyarlo era el profesor que le odiaba, a pesar de la burla en sus palabras, lo defendió.

Así entre comentarios y burlas, se preparó para pasar la primera prueba de aquel maldito evento, la evasión de un dragón, el más peligroso de los que existían, recuperar un huevo que era la pista para la segunda prueba.

El dragón había tenido un efecto "positivo" su mejor amigo, quien también era el primero, comenzó a hablarle de nuevo, pero la recuperación de esta "amistad" no le dio la alegría que esperaba, la sensación de traición era parte de su reconciliación.

Pero aun así, ese joven era su mejor amigo, su "prenda más preciada" misma que debió recuperar desde el fondo del lago, fue ingenuo y noble, creyó la pista de forma literal y a pesar de haber llegado primero con las sirenas salió en último en salir al salvar a un niña, lo recompensaron por su actuar.

La prueba acaba y la celebración en su casa se llevaba a cabo, su amigo, quien siempre se sentía opacado, estaba recibiendo de gran atención, permitiéndole que se pudiera escavar a la torre de astronomía, en el lugar se encontró con su fiel lechuza, quien le recibió con un picotazo cariñoso.

Ahí se permitió desahogarse un poco, ahí grito con todas sus fuerzas de desesperación, de decepción, de miedo, de soledad, en ese lugar se permitió ser el niño atemorizado que era en realidad, deseando otra vida, con una mirada perdido se quedó en la torre, donde su lechuza le cuidaba, hasta que el apareciera.

No tardó mucho en que el hombre de negro apareciera para llevarse a su querido amigo.

Severus Snape había estado más estresado de lo normal, la situación del torneo y algunos negocios que estaban siendo investigados por unos idiotas, le tenían de mal humor, pero aun así cumplía con su principal deber, cuidar de Harry Potter.

Gracias al Barón, se enteró que el chico Potter había abandonado su torre e ir a la de astronomía, misma donde lo encontró.

Él se había mantenido en las sombras escuchando con los puños apretados como el pequeño sollozaba pidiendo un poco de cariño real.

Era en esos momentos que odia con más fuerza a Dumbledore, a quien no le importa sacrificar la infancia de otro niño, debido a las mentiras que decía del chico quien estaba ahora en sus brazos.

Conociendo el castillo mejor que otros, debido a su situación con los merodeadores, así que sabía de algunos de los pasadizos, que le permitió llegar a una habitación, donde el heredero Potter dormiría hasta despertar.

-Pronto terminara esto Harry, no te preocupes pequeño, solo un poco más, sé que te pido demasiado pequeño, pero solo resiste un poco más, te aseguro que tendrás una gran recompensa

Solo en la soledad de aquella habitación Severus se permitía mostrarle cariño al niño-que-vivió, dedicándole palabras llenas de afecto, que se mantenían en el subconsciente del niño, dejando una última caricia en aquel cabello alborotado, abandono la sala, para que el niño fuera llevado por un elfo a su habitación.

Mientras el hombre que era temido por muchos y admirado por pocas, caminaba de regreso a sus habitaciones con la intención de relajarse un poco.

Desde que el niño Potter había llegado a Hogwarts el castillo que alguna vez se dijo que era seguro dejo de serlo, muchos peligros que servían solo para entrenar a un niño, que realmente no sabía nada de él.

El torneo había sido lo peor, al igual que los otros profesores, aunque había notado cierta emoción en la líder de los leones, se habían negado, pero como siempre el anciano había logrado convencer a todos de que le daría prestigio al colegio, tuvo que tragarse su comentario de que en realidad le daría prestigio al lugar.

Había estado molesto por días, pero antes de que las escuelas llegaran había aparecido una nota indicándole que buscara la información de un viejo ritual, al haberlo encontró dos variantes del mismo y la esperanza que se había estado apagando se avivo con fuerza.

Si todo salía como debía, su familia aquella destruida por la ambición de un anciano, seria restaurada pronto.

Pero aun así no era consciente de que había mucha historia negativa entre ellos, solo esperaba que Harry les permitiera pertenecer a su familia.

Harry Potter se encontraba en su mesa desayunando, seguía confundido de cómo es que llegaba a su habitación, el día que más ansiedad le provocaba, por fin había llegado, por fin aquel día era la última prueba, mientras platicaba con su inseparable amigo Ron, no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de profesores, con la extraña esperanza de encontrarse con esa mirada… y así fue, aquella mirada que le intrigaba.

Para nadie era un secreto que su profesor de pociones lo detestaba, así como también él tampoco lo toleraba, así que ver aquellas emociones en sus ojos color negros, le provocaban una extraña sensación.

Estaba más acostumbrado a que aquella mirada le mostrara frialdad y odio, pero que en ocasiones, mostraba preocupación y cariño, para después regresar a su habitual mirada de indiferencia. Aquello le confundía.

El mantuvo el contacto hasta que su compañero le llamo, así continuo hablando de lo que haría en la clase de historia, al ser un campeón los exámenes le estaban cancelados, por lo que leía hechizos de defensa o ataque, los que más le interesaba…o simplemente cerraba los ojos recordando aquellas dos voces que le transmitían calidez y promesas de una familia. En un principio creyó que eran las voces de su padrino y Lupin, pero no era así, las voces eran distintas.

Además que no le gustaba pensar en las voces de sus padres, más porque eran sus últimos momentos de vivir.

Sabía que eran dos voces masculinas, mismas que susurraban palabras de cariño, promesas de una familia, algo que le hacía sentirse confundido.

El desayuno termino y estaba a punto de irse a su clase a ensimismarse en aquellas cálidas frases cuando fue llamado a la habitación lateral del comedor, misma a la que había entrado cuando lo involucraron en aquel torneo, entrando con algo de nerviosismo ya que le habían indicado que ahí estaban los familiares de los campeones, él sabía que su familia los Dursley, misma con quien era obligado a pasar el verano nunca se presentaría ahí, ni aunque le digieran que había muerto; pero no, en aquella sala se encontraba aquella familia que lo había adoptado los Weasley, pero aunque agradecía el gesto no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia al ver aquella familia junta y de nuevo aquellos susurros provenientes desde el inicio de año le llegaban.

La promesa de una familia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La noche ha caído por fin, todos están reunidos en el estadio de quidditch donde se encontraba un laberinto creado especialmente para ese día, atravesar aquel lugar que había sido llenado de trampas y obstáculos, para llegar al centro donde se encontraba el trofeo. La mayor victoria de ese torneo.

Severus ya tenía medio camino recorrido hacia la entrada de Hogwarts, cuando escucho el sonido del cañón, mismo que indicaba la entrada de los primeros lugares, los dos campeones de Hogwarts, más el no presto real atención a dicho suceso, estaba más concentrado en llegar a las puertas de Hogwarts, caminaba con prisa y elegancia, mientras en su puño sujetaba la nota que había encontrado esa misma tarde, junto al trasladador que lo llevaría al lugar indicado.

El jalón en el estómago le hizo cerrar los ojos para después abrirlos y encontrarse en un cementerio. Camino entre las tumbas esperando encontrar algo que le indique el lugar indicado y así fue… en medio de un pequeño espacio rodeado por algunas tumbas se encontraba un caldero enorme con la capacidad de tener dentro a un hombre sentado.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que los participantes del próximo suceso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry recorría el laberinto con la intención de ganar, en ese momento había olvidado que alguien intentaba matarlo y que su entrada en el torneo se debía a eso.

Se estaba arriesgando para ganar un trofeo que en un principio no le interesaba, esas eran sus palabras, pero la emoción de sus compañeros era contagiosa.

Mientras se enfrentaba a las pruebas no puedo evitar imaginarse siendo el campeón del colegio, pero dicha imagen tenía un deje de amargura, estaba arriesgándose, estaba de nuevo en peligro y así estaba recibiendo la gloria del colegio como los años anteriores.

Estaba cerca de cumplir su meta, de ser el campeón cuando se encontró y salvo a Cedric, el verdadero campeón del colegio, después de una discusión sobre lo que había pasado en las pruebas anteriores y lo que debían hacer decidieron tomar ambos el trofeo, Hogwarts ganaría por parte de sus dos campeones.

Así ambos tocaron el trofeo, activando el trasladador

Cuando por fin aterrizaron en el lugar estaban confundidos, nadie les había dicho de una prueba adicional.

Harry miraba el lugar sorprendido, era el cementerio que había tenido en sueños a principios de curso y que habían desaparecido en Halloween, pero habían retornado hacia un mes, la presencia del caldero en ese lugar no le gustaba para nada, se sentía ansioso y podía notar su magia inquieta.

-Cedric saca tu varita—exclamo a su compañero que lo miro confundido, pero él estaba alerta y más al ver que en una de las tumbas se hallaba el apellido de aquel hombre que le había hecho su vida un infierno—hazlo…ahhh

Entonces Cedric lo hizo al ver como Harry caía sujetándose la frente; así que saco la varita para poder defenderse y defender a su compañero.

Ambos notaron la sombra que se acercaba con ellos, Harry intentaba por todos los medios reponerse al dolor y no ser un estorbo a su compañero, pero el dolor era insoportable.

-¿Quién es usted?—cuestiono el joven tejón, mientras se ponía entre su joven compañero y el desconocido, mas ninguna respuesta llego, al sentir que un hechizo le daba por la espalda.

Harry noto como su compañero caía y temió lo peor, tratando de sobre llevar el dolor se irguió solo para ser amarrado a una de las tumbas, el miedo y la ansiedad se hacían presente en su cuerpo, mientras reconocía al atacante como el traidor de sus padres.

Noto como se movía alrededor del caldero y como introducía lo que parecía ser un feto en él, su miedo aumento más.

Mas el silencio que rodeaba a los participantes, se rompió ante el susurro de una tela en el pasto, mismo que se acercaba, el dolor comenzó a menguar un poco permitiéndole observar como colagusano se hincaba de rodillas ante el desconocido que se presentaba.

Severus había estado observando desde una distancia segura, se había encargado de Diggory y al recordar los pasos de ritual decidió hacer su aparición vistiendo como la mayoría de los mortifagos de tiempo lo conocen.

El desconocido para Harry, mas no para el mortifago en el lugar se presenta, con una túnica de color negro con detalles en tono dorado, la máscara era un tono blanco con detalles en plata, no es un mortifago cualquiera, la actitud de la antigua mascota de su amigo se lo dice, el desconocido es alguien importante.

-Mi señor…-susurro sin mirar al desconocido

-Inicia el ritual, la última parte déjamela

-Como ordene mi señor.

Así Colagusano inicio el ritual, invoco el hueso del padre que ya era polvo, así como también entrego de forma voluntaria su mano.

Harry miraba todo aquello con una extraña sensación, debido a que el desconocido se había puesto a su lado y le daba un sensación de tranquilidad, a pesar de estar amarrado, este también había lanzado un hechizo para hacerle más soportable el dolor; cuando colagusano estaba a punto de cortarse la mano, el desconocido le tapo los ojos y susurro un hechizo que le evito escuchar aquella parte, sus ojos fueron descubiertos y fue entonces que levanto la mirada para encontrarse con uno ojos de color negro, que le miraban con cariño, un sentimiento que había visto en el colegio.

Colagusano se acercó con la mirada baja y gimoteando debido al dolor que le causaba aquel acto, ya cerca de ellos, Severus con su varita le lanzo un hechizo que detuvo el sangrado y que le quitaba el dolor, para después aceptar la daga que le ofrecía.

Harry miro con miedo la daga y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, con la de quien sospechaba, era su profesor de pociones.

Severus mantuvo su aliento la mirada llena de miedo en Harry era algo que odiaba, tratando de calmarlo con su magia, mientras lo liberaba de las ataduras y tomaba su mano para hacerle una ligera herida, lo suficiente para que sangrara.

-Sangre…del hijo bien amado…resucitaras a tu padre—susurro mientras obtenía la sangre y se dirigía al caldero.

A pesar del susurro Harry lo escucho y se sintió aún más confundido de lo que ya se sentía, sintió como era liberado y como el desconocido pasaba su brazo por sus hombros en un intento de darle protección y también seguridad, así ambos miraron el caldero de donde comenzó a hervir y a lanzar chispas, de colores, hasta que saco una pequeña explosión.

Una figura se alzó del interior del caldero, que en un movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer dicho objeto.

-Llévasela—susurro Severus hacia colagusano

-S…si señor

Respondió mientras tomaba con veneración la varita que sabía era de su amo, así que se acercó a él y con una inclinación la mostro, al hombre que se estaba haciendo un reconocimiento.

-Amo…

Susurro Colagusano mostrando la varita, así el hombre volteo, provocando que Harry retrocediera un poco, la apariencia del recién nacido, un hombre de tez muy pálida, ojos de color rojo y en vez de nariz un par de ranuras similares a las de las serpientes, esa era la apariencia actual de Lord Voldemort

-No te preocupes…no te hará daño mientras este aquí

Harry lo miro y al ver de nuevo aquellos pozos negros infundiéndole valor asintió manteniéndose a un lado del desconocido, la extraña calidez que sentía también influía mucho en eso.

-Oh…mi preciada varita—susurro mirando y al tomarla sintió de nuevo el poder de aquel objeto dándole la bienvenida como en el pasado, con una sonrisa hizo un simple movimiento y el hombre que le había entregado su preciada posesión cayo inconsciente—debería matarlo, pero lamentablemente aun es necesario

Exclama mirando a los otros dos, mientras se acerca y con cada paso que da la apariencia que le causo miedo a Harry desaparece dejando ver a un hombre de entre los treinta y cinco y los cincuenta años, cabello castaño oscuro corto, ojos color café con algunos detalles rojos, tez blanca, quien se acercaba a ellos era Tom Ryddle.

-Después de tanto tiempo, por fin—exclama al estar a unos cuantos pasos—déjame verte, déjame quitarte la máscara Severus

Dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos aquella mascara y dejaba al descubierto el rostro de su más fiel mortifagos, el rostro del profesor de pociones de Harry se mostró.

-Oh mi hermoso Severus, después de tanto tiempo

-Siempre diciendo mentiras mi lord

-¿Lord? Sabes que en esta apariencia ese título no debe ser usado—exclamo Tom mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Severus quien al tacto recargaba su rostro, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry—los extrañe tanto, catorce años separados de ustedes

La emoción con lo que estaba dicho aquella frase se podía sentir en el ambiente y en la magia de los tres, misma que se manifiesta de forma inconsciente

Harry estaba confundido por lo que sucedía en ese lugar y más cuando se vio envuelto en un abrazo con aquellos dos hombre, noto como Severus Snape escondía su rostro en el pecho del hombre que había asesinado a sus padres, mientras presionaba sin lastimarlo su hombro, mientras que Tom lo había abrazado y abrazaba a su profesor, sin ser consciente de sus acciones solo de lo que sentía alzo sus propios brazos y se aferró a las túnicas de aquellos dos.

Perdido…siempre se había sentido así…había noches en las que se sentía como un niño perdido…y sin querer entender en ese momento, en el abrazo de esos dos hombre que lo "odiaban" sentía que por fin había sido encontrado…que había llegado por fin a su casa.

Cosa que era imposible, porque esos dos hombres lo odiaban, uno intentaba matarlo y el otro le hacia la vida imposible en la escuela, no debía sentirse cómodo estando de esa forma con ellos, no debía, no podía, no quería… o eso creía porque de forma inconsciente quería estar de esa forma con ellos.

Tom se separó de ellos, beso la frente de Severus y la coronilla de Harry, la mirada que este le mandaba era de orgullo cosa que confundía más al adolecente.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar, mentiras que destruir, lamentablemente el tiempo no es lo que tenemos ahora—exclamo mirándolos-ambos volverán a Hogwarts—dijo separándose de ellos y caminar en dirección de Cedric y la copa—ambos deben volver al colegio y asegurarse de que no sepan de mi retorno

-Cedric—comenzó Harry más fue interrumpido por Severus

-Lo desmaye, pero me temo que vio algo—exclamo el porcionista

-Comprendo, me encargare de eso—exclamo Tom acercándose al chico y después de unos movimientos de varita y susurros—listo, regresaran al interior del laberinto, será tu decisión como termine Harry, ahora bien, iremos por ti después de que inicie el verano

Dijo mientras besaba la frente de Harry su mano fue guiada a Cedric y le dio el trofeo, ambos jóvenes desaparecieron ante la mirada de los dos adultos.

-Es posible que Harry este un poco confundido déjalo estar, Moody le echara un vistazo

-¿Quién es en realidad?—cuestiono, él estaba más que seguro que él no era el verdadero Moody, conocía la actitud de ese bastardo

-Barty Jr. —respondió— Severus deberás mantener el perfil bajo, nadie sabe la verdad, aún tenemos espías y debemos actuar con precaución

-Estaremos bien, ¿Qué harás?

-Me iré a otro lado comenzare a reunirme con el circulo interno, poco a poco iré a deshacerme de los traidores, pero debemos ser cuidadosos, no perdamos tiempo solo unos días más y estaremos por fin los tres juntos—susurro Tom en los labios de Severus

-Creo que podré soportarlo

Y con ese susurro un casto beso apareció y Severus regreso al castillo.

Tom Ryddle desapareció dejando en su lugar a Voldemort, quien despertó a Colagusano para ordenarle limpiar el lugar y después irse a otra ubicación

El cementerio volvió a quedar en silencio y solo las tumbas fueron testigos de aquel extraño reencuentro…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Severus regreso justo a tiempo para ver cómo se celebraba a un solo alumno de Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory se coronaba como lo campeón del torneo…

Se acercó de forma sigilosa para notar la furia silenciosa en la mirada del anciano, así como también ver la cara de fastidio y traición de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Después de aquel evento, Harry había estado evitando a todo el mundo, sus compañeros de casa lo habían llamado traidor, debido a que le dejo la gloria al tejón y no a los leones a quienes le pertenecían por derecho, según ellos, los únicos que aceptaron aquello fueron los gemelos y Neville, con la única persona que trataba era con Moody, quien le daba algunos consejos o le contaba algunas anécdotas.

Solo su fiel lechuza sabía lo que había sucedido en el cementerio, así como también de lo confundido que se sentía con respecto a su profesor de pociones, mismo que lo ignoraba en ese momento.

Severus sabía que el comportamiento de Harry era normal, así que no se preocupaba, se mantenía alejado de Moody manteniendo la farsa de odio entre el ex -cazador y el, Dumbledore no sospechaba nada, todo estaba bien.

El último día de clases, Severus se las arregló para encontrarse con Harry y poder decirle la fecha de su encuentro

-Sr. Potter

-¿Qué quiere?—pregunto a la defensiva

-Necesito hablar con usted

-Hable

-Como sabe el lord y yo iremos por usted dentro de un par de días para que este al pendiente y

-¡Ni siquiera se le ocurra!—exclamo mirándolo con furia—no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes, ni siquiera se le ocurra ir por mí, si lo hacen le diré a todos que Voldemort regreso y que usted trabaja para ellos

Dice para salir corriendo y alejarse del hombre, de las emociones que le produce, de la extraña añoranza que le transmite…

Antes que nada una disculpa, ayer debí haber publicado el capítulo, pero debido a asuntos familiares, así que aquí está el capítulo.

Le agradezco a Richie_eli, por apoyarme en esta historia.


	2. 2

Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.

Aclaraciones:contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico

Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del desafíoHarry Ryddle Snapede PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.

Cambio de escena.

_Parsel_*

**_* Flash back/_***

* * *

Las clases estaban por terminar, la casa de los leones estaba molestos con Harry por haber regalado el triunfo del torneo al idiota tejón.

Pero a Harry eso no le importaba, se mantenía lejos de los demás alumnos de su casa, solamente convivía con Neville en los invernaderos, la profesora Pomona aceptaba la presencia de ambos, ella había hablado con Cedric y le conto un poco de lo que recordaba entre ello era de un empate mismo que no sucedió.

Aunque Ron y Hermione no lo dejaron de lado, pero eso no evitaban algunos comentarios que molestaban debido a lo que había hecho, aunque ellos sabían que se había perdido.

Por ese motivo prefería estar con Neville y Hedwing.

Harry se mantenía distraído con eso y con las pláticas de Moody, eso le hacía olvidarse de lo sucedido en el cementerio. Además había evitado todo el tiempo a Severus quien cuando se encontraban le daba un pequeño asentimiento.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría y el último día antes de tomar el tren había sucedido, después de intercambiar aquella advertencia corrió hasta el invernadero donde Neville lo vio.

\--¿Harry? ¿Todo bien?

\--Si, Nev ¿en qué te ayudo?

Así pasaron las siguientes horas en el invernadero y el después fue a la lechuceria con la intención de ver a Hedwing, pero no la encontró, cosa que le preocupo por que antes de finalizar cada curso, se encontraban para ver el atardecer y después dirigirse a la torre donde ambos dormirían, cosa que le molestaba a Ron, porque decía que le prestaba más atención a la lechuza que a él.

Un terrible presentimiento afloro en su corazón, así que decidió ir a buscar a su querida amiga

\--Harry, te estaba buscado

\--Ahora no Hagrid

\--Es Hedwing…

El tren se preparaba para partir y en uno de sus muchos compartimientos se hallaba Harry con sus inseparables amigos y por esa ocasión se habían unido Neville y Ginny.

Harry estaba mirando por la ventana ignorando todo a su alrededor, su encuentro con Hagrid el día anterior le había entristecido, su querida Hedwing había sido herida y por eso no podía acompañarle, la única compañía que tenía en vacaciones.

Además su mente viajaba a las palabras de un renacido Voldemort y lo sucedido en aquel lugar esa noche, aun se preguntaba por qué no había acusado al hombre de traición, aunque muy dentro del sabía que sus palabras le causaban una gran curiosidad y comenzaba a preguntarse realmente sobre el pasado de sus padres.

Durante el torneo y con una amenaza en su cabeza su padrino había estado con él y había logrado hablar con el hombre sobre sus padre, ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Desde cuándo se enamoraron? Y muchas preguntas más, cosas que el animago le respondía con gusto.

Pero había un pero en todo aquello, la voz cálida con promesas de una familia era la de Snape, cosa que le aterro al percatarse de aquello, además la frase dicha por Voldemort, sobre aquellas mentiras que había que destruir, se mantenía en su mente constantemente.

Hijo bien amado

Durante el ritual, así fue llamado ¿realmente era el hijo bien amado de las dos personas que más lo odiaban en el mundo? Aquello era realmente imposible.

Mientras más se acercaban a King Cross dejo de pensar en cosas del mundo mágico, para comenzar a preocuparse por como seria recibido por su tío, estaba más que seguro que accidente de la visita de los Weasley el año pasado no había sido olvidada, así aprovechando que los hermanos Weasley y Hermione habían salido por sus necesidades, decidió sacar el mapa, su capa para poder lanzarles un hechizo de protección y otros más con la intención de proteger lo más preciado para él.

Neville quien se había quedado observo el accionar de su compañero pero no pregunto, el simplemente continuo con su lectura.

Harry suspiro cuando el anuncio de que pronto llegarían al andén se dio, no quería regresar con sus tíos, debía prepararse para un verano realmente malo.

Había salido junto a los demás aceptando algunos empujones, habría querido retrasar su salida, pero sabía que eso provocaría más furia en su tío, así que decidió caminar.

Si algunos de sus compañeros, sobre todo algunas serpientes, veían al joven que parecía caminar asía su muerte, algunos preguntándose el por qué y otros creyendo que se estaba haciendo el digno.

Observando la cara de tío con aquella furia contenía, trago en seco y se dejó guiar, con las promesas de que tal vez, en algún momento podría pasar el verano con sus amigos.

-¿Dónde está tu pajarraco?—pregunto el hombre al no ver a la lechuza nívea que acompaña al fenómeno de su sobrino

-La deje en la escuela

Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron en la estación. El viaje de regreso había sido normal, y aunque quisiera disfrutar del viaje no podía, porque sabía que el gordo hombre explotaría en cuanto pusiera un pie en la casa.

Entre más cerca estaban del número cuatro de prive drive, más nervioso se ponía el chico, sabía lo que le esperaba en aquel lugar…

Severus había visto partir el expreso, aun recordaba las palabras de Harry, sabía que había un gran trayecto para poder recuperar a su familia.

Fue a sus habitaciones, guardo sus ropas, algunos libros así sello sus habitaciones y después de decirle al odioso director que iría a su casa, que necesitaba descansar de tantos alumnos ineptos y que se verían en la reunión de profesores en semanas posteriores, se dirigió a la zona de desaparición, pero antes de poder trasladarse a su hogar la punzada de preocupación que siempre le daba cuando Harry estaba en peligro le dio.

Respiro profundamente ignorando un poco la situación, pero su subconsciente le reclama dicha acción, los años anteriores lo había hecho y su hijo había terminado en una misión suicida gracias a Dumbledore.

Apareció cerca de aquella mansión, una de las mansiones que había heredado de la familia de su madre, para Dumbledore el nunca heredo nada de los Prince, el anciano padre de Eileen lo había despreciado hasta el cansancio y había decidido darle todo a los gobblings, esa era la historia que le había dicho, misma que creyó con ayuda de los gobblings.

La mansión era pequeña a comparación de varias ancestrales, pero era cómoda para la pareja que residía en esta, protegida por un poderoso fidelio cuyos guardianes secretos eran Nagini y los dos elfos principales: Huj y Rinrin

Después de aquel treinta y uno casi no paraba por ella, pero sabía que ambos elfos se hacían cargo de ella. Sonrió un poco al ver aparecer a aquel viejo elfo, este había estado vinculado con su madre antes de su destierro y cuando el tomo el poder de los Prince se vinculó con él.

\--Amo Severus, me alegra verlo

\--A mí también me alegra verte Huj, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas aquí?

\--Tranquilas, aunque Nagini sigue desaparecida

\-- No te preocupes por ella, está segura, prepárame algo para la merienda

\--Como ordene amo Severus

Ante el comportamiento normal del elfo supo que Tom aún no se presentaba, posiblemente estaría con Nagini haciendo algunos de sus planes.

Recorrió la vacía mansión hasta la habitación que había sellado con su propia magia.

Casi nadie conocía la mansión, solo los Malfoy lo hacían y más que nada, por el tiempo que Narcisa y el habían compartido, ambos hombres había estado aterrados de dejarlos solos.

Saliendo de aquellos hermosos recuerdos decidió liberar la magia que poseía para poder quitar el sello que había en esa habitación.

La habitación siempre le había parecido hermosa, incluso ahora que los colores que aun momento había sido cálidos y brillantes, ahora eran opacos, los animales que alguna vez tuvieron movimientos estaban estáticos la magia que había en ellos desapareció por fin.

Todo elemento que había estado ahí, todo que había sido comprado o hecho para un bebe esperado con ilusión y demás, fue encerrado y ocultado porque su dueño nunca llego.

La mecedora fue la única usada junto con algunos peluches y solamente contados meses, cuando su esposo desapareció el dejo la casa y comenzó su suplicio en Hogwarts.

Acaricio con nostalgia la cuna, cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya.

\--Cuando todo esto termine te prometo darte la familia que te prometí

\--Tom

Una mirada de color café se encontró con una negra, muchas emociones se mostraban en ellos, añoranza por el pasado, alegría, miedo, pero sobre todo amor.

Severus se aferró a su esposo, ¿Cuántos sueños que se volvieron pesadillas iniciaron así?

\--Aquí estoy Sev, aquí estoy

\--Lo estas

Con esas palabras se fundieron en un beso que ambos habían necesitado por aquello trece años separados.

Severus se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, que realmente su esposo estaba de nuevo a su lado, la esperanza crecía cada vez más.

\--¿Quieres remodelar la habitación?—cuestiono Tom mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pareja—Harry ya no es un bebe

Severus volvió a mirar la habitación, era cierto que guardaba algunos recuerdos del lugar, con un suspiro miro a Tom

\--Tienes razón, hay que cambiarla, debemos dejarla neutral para que Harry la decore como guste.

\--Huj, Rinrin—llamo Tom y en un pop aquellas criaturas que les eran fieles, aparecían, ambos contuvieron la emoción de ver de nuevo a su amo.

\--Bienvenido amo Tom, ¿Qué pueden Huj y Rinrin hacer por ustedes?

\--Quiero que remodelen esta habitación, renuévela y pongan solamente lo básico en esta habitación

\--Eso significa que el joven amo ¿por fin regresara a casa?—pregunto Rinrin con emoción, ella era quien apoyaría a Severus con él bebe, solo por estar con Huj no termino como otros elfos cuando se deprimían

\--Ese es el plan, pero antes prepárennos un pequeño refrigerio

Al terminar de dar la orden ambos desaparecieron y los dos hombres se quedaron solo, Tom noto una sombra en la faz de su pareja, sabia el porqué de dicha sombra

\--¿Hablaste con Harry?—cuestiono mientras abandonaban la habitación y esperaban los refrigerios

\--Hasta ayer, me estuvo evadiendo, por suerte Barty le hecho un ojo en todo momento

\--Me alegra escuchar eso—fue el único comentario que hizo, sabiendo que debería recompensar al joven Crounch.

\--Estaba molesto y confundido, me grito que no quería que fuéramos por él, que me delataría…

\--Harry es curioso, nos esperara, querrá saber lo que significan las palabras que le dije, es una combinación de nuestros caracteres, no te preocupes.

\--Quisiera no preocuparme, pero lo estoy, son trece años de mentiras y de hechizos, será difícil

\--Lo sé, pero haremos que nos crea, sino tendremos que utilizar nuestro plan b

Severus asintió mientras comienza a comer los aperitivos que habían dejado los elfos, más la sensación de preocupación se mantenía y estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con la verdad con la que querían decirle.

El final del recorrido desde la estación hasta prive drive, por fin había terminado y Harry sabía que el castigo por lo sucedido el año pasado, entro después del obeso, en cuanto la puerta dio el clic, el aire que tenía le fue sacado gracias al golpe que Vernon le dio.

La frustración de un año estaba siendo sacado en aquello golpes, Harry simplemente se hizo un ovillo esperando que la golpiza terminara, no se quejaba sabía que sería peor de hacerlo.

Palabras hirientes junto con los golpes le llegaban, sabía que su tía y su primo miraban la escena sin intervenir, aquel trato que se había detenido temporalmente regresaba indicándole que sería peor que en otras ocasiones.

Vernon por fin se cansó de golpearlo, lo tomo de los cabellos y lo arrastro hasta el armario debajo de las escaleras donde lo aventó y encerró.

Con el cuerpo adolorido se encogió mientras las lágrimas salían, en susurros llamo a sus amigos, a su padrino, llamaba a quien fuera para que lo recogiera, para que lo salvara de esa pesadilla.

Quería un poco de aquella calidez que había sentido en el cementerio…

No supo cuánto estuvo en esa posición, llamando a las personas que no irían en ningún momento por el, cuando fue sacado de forma abrupta de aquel lugar. Miro con miedo a su tío, quien con una sonrisa cruel comenzaba a tirar todas las pertenencias del niño a la chimenea.

Harry sabía que aunque suplicara que no tirara las cosas, lo haría, así que no le quedo más que observar como todo lo que lo representaba como mago era destruido, solo esperaba que los hechizos que había puestos a algunos de sus objetos funcionaran.

Cuando todo objeto había sido destruido, Dudley no dudo en patearlo y pisarlo, debido al dolor que sentía, se desmayó.

Despertó en la oscuridad de la alacena, todo el cuerpo le dolía, y ese solo era el principio del verano

\--Por favor, quien sea vengan por mí, Sirius, Ron, Hermione quien sea, por favor

Nadie querrá un fenómeno como tu

Las palabras que el obeso se repetían constantemente en su mente, el hecho de que Ron no le había dicho que iría a su casa, de que su padrino se había ido por orden de Dumbledore, Hermione quien podía ayudarle más fácilmente al ser hija de muggles nunca lo hacía.

¿Realmente alguien lo quería?

\--Como sabe el lord y yo iremos por usted dentro de un par de días para que este al pendiente*

Las palabras de Snape se repitieron en su mente ¿en verdad irían por él?

¿Por qué el mejor pocionista, según su amiga Hermione, querría ir a recoger a un chico que no era muy diestro en pociones y que era el hijo de su mayor enemigo en la escuela?

\--Por favor que alguien venga…

El día siguiente solo salió para ser el saco de golpes de su tío antes de irse a trabajar, su primo también no dudo en golpearlo, sabía que en la noche sería igual una pesadilla, estaba seguro que tenía algunos huesos rotos.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, seguía pidiendo que cualquiera fuera por él, pero sabía que nadie lo haría.

\--Por favor…Snape…mentí. Por favor venga

Susurro a pesar de que tenía miedo de volver a sentir calidez y protección por parte de ellos.

Entre susurro se quedó nuevamente dormido, esperando un milagro.

Despertó por el dolor de sus heridas y para su sorpresa y miedo una botella de agua estaba a su lado, junto a una nota, con mucho cuidado tomo la nota para saber que sucedía.

"Fenómeno nos vamos de vacaciones fenómeno, la señor Figg no estaba, así que para evitar que hagas algo anormal, te quedaras encerrado en la alacena, nos vemos hasta agosto, por cierto debido a nuestro gran corazón te dejamos una botella de agua"

Se iban y lo dejaban encerrado por un mes, las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, intento detenerlas, pero era imposible, se sentía muy solo, cerró los ojos, volvió a llamar a sus amigos, a su primo y en su subconsciente se aferró al recuerdo de aquel cálido abrazo.

Severus había ido a la biblioteca con la intención de leer un poco mientras Tom comenzaba a organizarse, lamentablemente no podía concentrarse en el libro que tenía en las manos, algo le decía que su pequeño estaba en peligro, que su Harry estaba aterrado, con aquella molestia decidió buscar a su esposo con la intención de que fueran por el niño en ese momento.

No había llegado hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió, Tom lo miro por unos instantes.

\--Vamos por Harry

Tom estaba viendo algunos informes y también organizando algunos planes para poder encontrarse con sus seguidores, el primero sería Lucius, además de que tenía que darle nuevas órdenes a Barty, mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante la repentina necesidad de ver a su hijo.

El extraño vínculo que se había creado aquella noche estaba dándole sensaciones de miedo, de dolor y otros sentimientos que le dieron inquietud.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a donde sabía que estaba su amado, al verlo de pie y con aquel rostro que siempre se mostraba libre de emociones, mostrando preocupación tomo la decisión de ir por el pequeño león.

Había querido esperar un poco y estar completamente asentados antes de buscarlo, pero la sensación de que este estaba en peligro se activó así que decidió no pensar más.

La llegada a aquel barrio fue completamente fácil a pesar de haber salido sin otra idea que recoger a Harry, las casas formas como soldados les dio la bienvenida, después de lanzar algunos hechizos para no alterar las protecciones de la cabra multicolor, se dirigieron al número cuatro de esa zona.

Tom supo que algo estaba mal al ver una sola ventana con rejas, respirando profundamente con la intención de calmarse abrieron la casa para ingresar a ella

El silencio les rodeo, un silencio lleno de intranquilidad y de una extraña sensación de dolor.

El lord había decidido buscar directamente en la planta de arriba donde estaba la habitación con rejas, mientras que Severus decidió revisar la chimenea, donde podía sentir ligeros destellos de magia.

Harry quien se había desmayado debido al dolor que sentía, se despertó al escuchar como alguien subía las escaleras.

La pequeña esperanza que tenia de que alguien le buscara creció, así que decidió llamarlos a pesar de su debilidad.

\--A…aquí…estoy…por favor

Severus miraba sin emociones la chimenea, había encontrado los restos de los artículos de su hijo, libros, pergaminos, el caldero también estaba ahí. Esos malditos muggles habían lastimado a su hijo

\--Malditos…

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, necesitaba buscar a su esposo e hijo para largarse de ahí antes de hacer una estupidez, mientras se acercaba a las escaleras, escucho un ligero golpe, teniendo un pensamiento terrible se dirigió a la alacena que había visto en un principio.

\--Aquí…por favor—era el susurro que Harry liberaba con la intención de que alguno de sus rescatantes aparecieran, estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió y le hizo caer a los barcos de un sorprendido Severus—Gra… cias… por…ve…nir

Tom estaba molesto, la habitación que había visto era la de su hijo, pero no solo eso no había rastro de él, decidió buscar por toda la casa para descubrir que no había nada.

La habitación demostraba que Harry no era bienvenido, ¿Dónde estaba?

\-- ¡TOM!

El grito de su esposo le indico que lo había encontrado.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con una imagen que le hizo hervir la sangre, su hijo, su bebe, mismo que tanto él y Severus habían esperado con ansias, estaba completamente ensangrentado

-¡Tom!

-Sujétalo fuertemente—exclamo mientras miraba a su esposo, para después tomar el dije de serpiente que le había regalado en su boda lanzándole un hechizo en parsel lo miro-****Casa****

Severus habían entendido la petición, así que lo sujeto fuertemente con la intención de no lastimarlo, miro los ojos rojos de su esposo y supo claramente que estaba furioso, sintió el jalón y después se encontró en su hogar.

-¡HUJ, LLEVA MIS POCIONES A LA HABITACION DE HARRY AHORA!

Severus hizo lo posible por llevar al niño herido a su habitación, donde al dejarlo, lanzo algunos hechizos, uno para cambiar al niño de ropa y otro de diagnóstico, el pergamino que aprecio comenzó a crecer y la furia que sentía comenzó a crecer con este.

Esos muggles habían firmado su sentencia de muerte.

El elfo apareció acompañado de su pareja, ambos ayudaron a su amo a curar al joven que estaba inconsciente, pero eso no evitaba que le diera palabras de cariño y aliento.

No supo cuántas horas habían pasado, incluso si su sensación de tiempo era correcta, cuando noto que los niveles de sangre de Harry por fin estaban estables. Estaba cansado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se quedaría cerca de su bebe, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le había fallado tanto, estaba seguro que si él no los aceptaba seria el justo pago por abandonarlos.

-Todo estará bien bebe, ya estás en casa

Tom por fin había regresado a casa, después de realizar algunos para esos muggles, observo a su esposo junto a su hijo, la escena era hermosa y estaba segura que lo sería más si su pequeño príncipe no tuviera esas vendas.

Dejando las únicas pertenencias que se había salvándose acerco a su pareja para poder limpiar las lágrimas de este.

-¿Cómo está?

-Muy mal, esos muggles le hicieron la vida un infierno—susurro mientras señalaba el pergamino en el escritorio.

Tom respiro profundo, para evitar molestar a Harry, su magia de por si estaba muy furiosa

-¿Qué sucedió después de que me fui?—cuestiono Severus esperando escuchar que esos asquerosos estuvieran en alguno de los calabozos.

-Se fueron de vacaciones, dejaron a Harry encerrado con una sola botella de agua, cómo pudiste apreciar destruyeron casi todas sus cosas, Harry sospechaba que esto pasaría, así que hechizo sus objetos más preciados—respondió mientras señalaba la varita, misma que parecía rota, la capa y un pedazo de pergamino—es todo lo que pudo salvar

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Esperar que se recupere, después hablaremos de lo que en verdad nos incumbe, también hay que llevarlo a gringotts para que le den un chequeo, es posible que el anciano le haya hechizado

Severus asintió mientras continuaba acariciando a su hijo, Tom no dudo en sentarse a su lado, sabía que Dumbledore no pondría a Harry en verdadero peligro, era su "carta" de triunfo contra él, así que lo que había sucedido le parecía ser parte de un plan bien elaborado.

No pudo evitar un mueca, al pensar en que el anciano tendía a tener ciertas tendencias slytherin, a pesar de odiar la casa, era algo que nunca comprendió.

Pasaron esa noche en vela, observando al niño dormir, como en algunas ocasiones se removía y quejaba, pero ambos estaban listos para poder consolarlo, incluso había momentos en que Severus se quedaba completamente dormido.

En algún momento de la noche, Harry logro recuperar la conciencia, debido a que las pociones del dolor dejaron su cuerpo

-ahhh

-Shhh, tranquilo Harry, ahora te doy una poción—susurro el jefe de las serpientes, mientras Tom le pasaba la botella—tranquilo

-S…profesor Snape—susurro, ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿De verdad alguien había ido por él? En ese momento no le importaba que fuera ese hombre, lo único que le importaba era que si habían ido por el sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, de verdad valía algo para alguien—no…no diré nada

-Shhh, lo se pequeño, tranquilo, aquí toma

Confiando en ese momento en el hombre, bebió lo que había en la botella, sintiendo que el dolor desaparecía por completo

-Duerme ahora Harry—exclamo una segunda voz, haciendo que el joven mirara a donde se encontraba Tom—descansa pequeño, ya estas a salvo

-Estaremos aquí, duerme, nadie te lastimara de nuevo

Harry sintió los ojos pesado, sin querer comprender la verdad, se dejó caer en la conciencia confiando en la promesa que ellos estaban dándole. Lo último que registro fue un tenue beso en la frente, así como una caricia en su cabello.

La pareja solo lo miro dormir, cada uno con pensamientos distintos, pero ambos con la idea de hacer sufrir a los muggles con los que había estado el pequeño.

Harry despertó alrededor del mediodía, el dolor lo había vuelto a despertar, pero esta vez no escucho las voces de aquellos hombres, de hecho escucho un pop y como unas pequeñas manos le incorporaban para que pasara sobre su garganta aquella poción que provoco que el dolor desapareciera

-Gra…gracias

-No tiene nada que agradecer joven amo, Rinrin solo obedece órdenes del amo Tom

-¿Dónde están?—pregunto mirando a la elfina, intentando mantenerse despierto

-Deben seguir durmiendo, se quedaron aquí velando su sueño, hasta que Huj y Rinrin los llevaron a su habitación a que descansaran mejor y eso fue hace una hora, ahora duerma joven amo—exclamó para desaparecer.

Harry cerro los ojos intentando dormir, las suaves palabras que había escuchado no habían sido su imaginación, debido su terrible necesidad de escucharlas, en verdad habían sido pronunciada…alguien le había hablado con cariño…aunque no entendía por las decían ellos, ¿acaso era un plan para dañarlo aún más? En ese momento no le importaba mucho, lo único que tenía en mente es que ellos le decían palabras que jamás creyó escuchar para él, palabras llenas de amor y que no parecían fingidas como las de la señora Weasley.

Severus despertó sintiéndose cansado, así como también encontrándose solo en la habitación, frunció el ceño ante aquello, después recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y no dudo en levantarse para ir a ver a su hijo.

Se encontró con el niño durmiendo y con una botella abierta, sabiendo que había tomado otra poción, sacando su varita haciendo un nuevo diagnóstico, noto que varias heridas se habían curado, pero aun así estaban algunos detalles de la salud de su hijo, era posible que estuviera bajo tratamiento por mucho tiempo.

Besando la frente de su hijo decidió salir para hacer algunas pociones que tal ve necesite, así como para comer algo.

Mientras tanto Tom había decidido dejar descansar a su pareja un poco más, poniendo en alerta a los elfos y a su querida Nagini, había ido a su despacho para checar algunos documentos y también para advertirle a uno de los medimagos que estaba en sus filas que se preparara, cuando noto la botella de agua, por algún extraño motivo la había levantado y la había llevado consigo.

Recordando sus pensamientos de la noche anterior, decidió hacer una prueba con una hoja de una planta que tenía ahí, misma que al ser tocada por el agua esta se calcino.

-Así que este era el plan—susurro al comprender lo que el plan del anciano, la pregunta era quien seria "el salvador"

-Tom, vamos a comer algo—exclamo Severus entrando, al hacerlo vio la hoja y la botella-¿ese era el plan?—cuestiono al ver la reacción de la planta ante la poción de muertos en vida

-Si, así es, aunque aún no se quién sería el salvador

-Posiblemente los Weasley, ellos son los que lo harían

-Es cierto, esos traidores—susurros para después dejar la botella y besar a su esposo quien después de aquel beso se acurruco entre sus brazos—pienso llamar a Dorian para que le hago un chequeo a Harry, así sabremos que necesita realmente

-Sera lo mejor, ahora vamos a comer un poco, ¿crees que debamos despertar a Harry? Debe comer algo

-Creo que sería bueno hacerlo, vamos a verlo

Harry había despertado, pero esta ocasión no había sido por el dolor, sino por una necesidad fisiológica, su vejiga le pedía ir al baño, un efecto secundarios de las pociones, así que con mucho cuidado se levantó, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Se haya equilibrado para poder dar un paso, pero su cuerpo estaba aún débil, después de la paliza y la posterior pérdida de sangre, que estuvo a punto de caer de bruces de no ser por un par de brazos que lo detuvieron.

-Harry ¿estás bien?—cuestiono Severus, mientras tom lo ayudaba a enderezarse

-Si…es que necesito—no termino su frase, peros sus ojos se dirigieron a una de las puertas

-Bien te ayudo, Sev, pide la comida

Con las mejillas sonrojadas fue ayudado por Ryddle a llegar al baño, su vergüenza no se acrecentó, gracias a que el hombre lo ayudo a llegar a lavabo y salió.

Después de realizar aquella acción, pudo apreciar el baño de azulejos azules, con tina y regadera incluida, un pequeño mueble donde guardar las cosas, esperaba poder tomar un buen baño, en ese instante su estómago gruño, y recordó que le iban a dar de comer.

Así que salió, para ser ayudado por el hombre y llevarlo hasta la cama, donde una bandeja de comida le esperaba.

Los alimentos ahí se veían deliciosos, sopa, una pechuga asada, fruta y una jarra de agua.

—Ahora come pequeño—exclamo Tom mientras le daba un beso en el cabello—regresare en una hora con Dorian

Ante aquello Severus asintió y se quedó con Harry, mismo quien se había congelado ante el acto de afecto, para después comenzar a comer lo que había misma que le sabia a gloria si bien pudo terminarse la sopa, no pudo más que comer la mitad del pollo, así como algunas frutas y varios vasos de agua, todo ante la atenta mirada del hombre de negro, cuando había acabado, lo que pudo Huj apareció y se llevó la bandeja.

-es una poción de nutrientes, debes tomarla, hará que puedas retener todos los nutrientes, posiblemente todo el ciclo escolar estés tomando esta poción—explico Severus, haciendo que el niño asintiera, sorprendiéndose al notar un agradable sabor—hay algunas pociones que no saben tan mal, pero son utilizadas más que nada para los más pequeños

-¿Quién es Dorian?—cuestiono incapaz de mantener su curiosidad

-Es un medimago, vendrá a revisarte

-Gracias profesor, por todo, por sacarme de la casa de mis tíos, por curarme, por permitirme estar aquí

-No agradezcas Harry, lo hago con gusto—dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello—descansa, si necesitas algo, pídeselos a Huj o a Rinrin ¿entendido?

-Si profesor, mmm profesor, ¿podría bañarme?

-Claro, preparare la bañare y después te ayudare a llegar

Harry asintió mientras observaba como el hombre entraba al baño, mientras lo hacía decidió mirar la habitación las paredes eran de un tono azul, el techo tenía el mismo hechizo que en Hogwarts podía verse el cielo del exterior, había un ropero de lo que parecía ser roble, un escritorio y una cómoda silla, junto a él un librero vacío, la cama donde estaba acostado, de doseles de color gris, las sabanas eran de color blanco, a uno de sus lados había un pequeño buro con una lámpara. Era completamente hermosa, se sentía muy cómodo ahí.

Minutos después Severus apareció para después ayudarlo a que se bañara, había aprovechado para poner algunas pociones en la bañera, para ayudar a una recuperación más rápida, después de ayudarle a quitarse la ropa, a excepción de la interior, así como también quitarle las vendas, lo dejo solo para que se bañara, indicándole que en cuanto terminara, llamara a los elfos para que le avisara y así ayudarle a salir.

Tom regreso casi al finalizar la hora predicha junto a un anciano, Dorian había sido un medimago, cabello castaño con algunas canas entre el, tez morena y unos ojos verdes, en ese momento vestia su túnica de medimago, la mayor parte de su vida, hasta que algunos esbirros de Dumbledore le hicieron abandonar su profesión, pero sería Severus quien le ayudaría a recuperar la pasión de esta.

-De nuevo te agradezco que nos ayudes Dorian

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto Tom, además me alegra saber que has vuelto

Con una sonrisa, ambos subieron a la habitación donde Severus vendaba de nuevo a Harry

-He vuelto—exclamo el lord dando a conocer la presencia de ambos, su acompañante, simplemente abrió los ojos y se acercó al niño, apartando a Severus quien no se inmuto, conocía al hombre

Harry miro a los dos hombres y al que se acercó a él.

-Él es Dorian, un excelente medimago Harry no te preocupes—respondió a la pregunta no dicha

-Salgan

-en el escritorio hay un diagnóstico de su primer día aquí

Ambos lo hicieron, sabían que el hombre ayudaría a su hijo.

Dos horas después el hombre salió, estaba cansado y furioso, él era neutral así que apoyaba ideas de ambos bandos, pero no aceptaba del todo a los muggles sabía que había algunos que eran buenos y otros bestias como las que habían tenido al niño que atendió.

No se sorprendió al ver a la pareja fuera de la habitación, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenían

-El niño duerme por ahora—fue lo que dijo para después entregar una lista a Severus—son las pociones que deberá tomar, note las de nutrición, están bien, estará mínimo un año de tratamiento, es mejor que alguien se quede con el

-Descuida Dorian, eso haremos ¿algo más?

-Deben llevarlo a gringotts y tenerle mucha paciencia, es desconfiado por algún extraño motivo

-entendido

-vendré a verlo en dos días, espero que para ese momento ya esté limpio

-Lo estará, te acompaño a la salida, ve con Harry, Sev

El mencionado asintió y entro a la habitación donde su hijo estaba rodeado de la magia curativa del hombre que había ido

-Estarás mejor Harry, no te preocupes

Al día siguiente Harry despertó para encontrarse con Tom quien leía unos documentos, quien al escuchar el quejido del niño lo miro

-Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, casi no me duele el cuerpo

-Me alegra escuchar eso—exclamo cerrando el libro y sentándose a su lado, noto la desconfianza del chico, pero lo ignoro para acariciar el cabello del niño—debes tomar una poción y después desayunaras

-¿y Snape?

-Descansando, se quedó toda la noche contigo, me corresponde cuidarte

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-casi cuatro días, llegaste el tercer día de las vacaciones, casi al anochecer, estuviste dos días inconscientes, ayer despertaste

-Gracias

-no tienes que darlas, hicimos lo que era corrector

\- El señor de ayer estaba molesto

-Lo estaba, Dorian tiene la capacidad de ver ciertas cosas que los demás no, así que en cuanto te vio supo que algo andaba mal contigo, por eso lo estaba

-No me dijo nada

-¿Qué debía decirte?—cuestiono Tom y al ver la mirada de furia de su hijo sonrió—tú ya sabias lo que te había pasado ¿Qué podía decirte? Tú sufriste lo que él vio, lo único que nos pidió fue llevarte a gringotts para un chequeo de tu magia

-¿se puede checar la magia?

-Si, solo gringotts puede hacerlo, vas al banco y pides una prueba de herencia, eso saca todo lo que necesitas saber.

-No lo sabía

-Los que somos criado en el mundo muggles nunca lo sabemos hasta que alguien lo menciona, si tenemos suerte, sino pasaríamos toda nuestra vida sin saber si tenemos algún problema con nuestro núcleo

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?—cuestiono mientras era ayudado para poder sentarse y tomar una poción, miro al hombre suspiro mientras tomaba la pequeña ampolleta de la bebida de ese momento

-Porque eso es responsabilidad del ministerio y de Hogwarts, pero ambos grupos dejan a los niños a merced de quienes no los entienden, los dejan solos hasta los once años y si tienes suerte de ser amigo de un criado en el mundo mágico no lo hará por que es algo de "conocimiento general" y a sus padres solo les interesan sus hijos, Huj

-si amo Tom

-trae el desayuno de Harry

-Como ordene amo Tom

-Harry ¿quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?—noto como el chico se tensó y miro hacia un lado—Severus y yo estaremos para escucharte, aunque no lo creas sabemos cómo se siente lo que te hicieron

Harry volteo con los ojos llenos de furia, pero no noto lastimas, sino la comprensión, no dijo nada más porque el elfo había llegado con la bandeja de comida

-¿mis cosas?—cuestiono tratando de cambiar un poco el tema y comenzar a comer

-Según Severus la mayoría fue quemada, solo logramos rescatar algunos objetos, solo tres para ser exactos—exclamo mientras sacaba del escritorio dos de estas

-Este pergamino, debe tener algún significado, esta capa

-¿y mi varita?

-La tengo yo

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué está rota, una parte del mango lo está y si te la dejo así sería peligroso para ti

-Eso significa que deberé comprar otra

-No necesariamente, por lo que vi el núcleo no está dañado, así que es posible que solo se necesite un cambio de madera, le mandare una nota a Richard para hacer una cita

-Yo…gracias

-termina de comer, esta es la poción que debes tomar, te dará sueño

-Casi todas dan sueño

-Lo sé, anda termina de comer lo que puedas

Harry asintió y comió lo que pudo, aunque Tom estaba leyendo los documentos estaba al pendiente del niño, así que cuando lo vio dejar la bandeja supo que era todo lo que comería, por suerte Dorian también les había dejado una dieta.

-¿quieres ayuda?

-Yo…

-Hagamos esto, lo hará todo solo, pero si veo que estas a punto de caer te ayudare

-Bien

Tom se levantó dejando el sillón libre para que Harry se apoyara en él, Este pudo hacer el camino asía el baño solo, pero noto como Voldemort estaba al pendiente

Después de terminar sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y la cara

-Todo esto es tan extraño—susurro, pero aun así regreso a la cama, podía sentir el efecto secundario de la poción.

Así que con el mismo cuidado regreso a la cama, lugar donde Tom, no dudo en arroparlo, sabiendo que la poción ya estaba haciendo efecto.

-duerme pequeño, pronto mejoraras

Severus había despertado y después de desayunar y ver a su esposo con _Harry decidió ir a su laboratorio y preparar un lote que su hijo necesitaba, estuvo un rato alrededor de las tres fue que salió dejando en éxtasis algunas, paso por la cocina para indicar que preparaban la comida.

-Sev—exclamo Tom besando la frente de su pareja—necesito ver algo, quédate con Harry pronto le tocaran sus pociones

-Ve con cuidado Tom

Subió para encontrarse al joven durmiendo, le dolía tener que despertarlo, pero era necesario que comiera antes de las pociones.

-Harry, pequeño despierta

-Mmm ¿Qué pasa?

-Es hora que comas—dijo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse—en unos minutos Huj te traerá lo que pedí para ti

-Gracias mmm, profesor…disculpe usted ¿ya comió?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que…me gustaría que comiera conmigo—susurro de forma tímida, cuando estaba enfermo no le gustaba estar solo, de ahí su aversión a la enfermería, en ese lugar siempre lo dejaban solo y la sensación de abandono era fuerte

-Aquí esta lo que el amo Severus ordeno para el joven amo

-Huj, súbeme a mí también algo para comer, comeré con Harry aquí

-Claro amo Severus

Harry sonrió, comería acompañado, no importaba que fuera su terrible profesor, estaría acompañado.

La comida se llevó en silencio, pero a ninguno le incomodo, cuando terminaron, Harry decidió preguntarle algo a Severus, ya que no quería dormir

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me ayudan?

-Cuando te recuperes por completo Harry te diremos el por qué—fue la respuesta de Severus

-¿tiene que ver las mentiras, que dijo Voldemort?

-Sí, pero necesitas recuperarte para que podamos tocar el tema, por ahora cuando te sentías mas fuerte iremos a Gringotts para tu prueba de herencia, comprarte algunas cosas entre ellos objetos para tu habitación

-¿mi habitación?

-si Harry, esta es tu habitación, esta así de sencilla porque no sabemos cómo te hubiera gustado decorarla, pero puedes pensar en cómo hacerlo ahora

-yo gracias—exclamo bajando la mirada

-¿deseas algo Harry?

-Me gustaría leer un poco

-Te traeré algunos libros

Harry observo a su profesor retirarse, las personas que le decían quererlo nunca estuvieron para él, parecía que le ignoraban y sus dos supuestos enemigos lo estaban cuidando.

O el mundo estaba loco o el debía comenzar a reflexionar sobre las personas que le rodeaban, miro por la ventana el cielo azul, esperaba tener pronto las respuestas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

Harry leyó los libros que le habían prestado, entre los cuales había de defensa, de historia de la magia, así como también algunos de fantasía y misterio. Se encontraba fascinado con las de defensa, aquella materia siempre le había llamado se sentía muy cómodo con esa materia, recordaba también que la materia de pociones se le hacían llamativas, pero su profesor le quito el gusto por la misma.

Su pensamiento, le hizo pausar su lectura, no solo el hombre que le estaba cuidando tenía la culpa, sino también el entorno en el que estaba, se preguntó ¿Cómo sería preparar una poción sin todo ese ambiente tan negativo?

-amo Harry—exclamo una voz chillona, haciendo que el chico viera a la elfina que estaba en la casa, hasta ese momento se percató, que si bien tenía una funda de almohada, no se veía como la de Dobby o incluso como la de Winky, estaba limpia y tenía algunas serpientes en la misma—el amor Severus quiere saber si desea cenar algo o solo una merienda ligera

-Me gustaría cenar por favor

-claro Rinrin le traerá la cena

-Espera Rinrin

-¿si?

-Snape ¿ya ceno?

-Los amos ya cenaron, ¿quiere que les diga que suban?

-No, gracias

Esa noche ceno solo y se sintió mal por eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo la compañía de ambos hombres le agradaban, lo hacían sentirse protegido, querido, más la duda se presentaba ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Ellos en verdad no lo odiaban? Estaba confundido, pero decidió no pensar, esperaría a estar completamente recuperado.

Al día siguiente Huj apareció y le ayudo a llegar al baño, cuando pidió darse una ducha, teniendo una nueva muda de ropa

Al salir se encontró con Tom mirando por la ventana, aun se sentía algo desconfiado en su presencia, así que se acostó para evitar cualquier problema

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, el dolor ya no es mucho

-Hoy continuaras descansando y mañana iremos al banco, hay que hacerte el chequeo-Harry asintió recordando la plática de la ocasión pasada-También deberemos ver las transacciones de las bóvedas Potter

-¿bóvedas?

-Si Harry—respondió respirando profundamente y sentarse en una de las esquinas de la cama—los Potter son una familia de gran influencia, hay que ver que te dejaron y como se han manejado durante estos años

-No lo sabía, eso también lo desconocen los que son nacidos muggles

-No exactamente, puede suceder, para los criados en el mundo muggles, pero que tienen parientes olvidados o son dignos de una herencia, hay familias actualmente extintas que pudieron continuar, si los criados y los nacidos hicieran un examen de herencia.

-Eso… ¿eso también afecta los estudios?

-Si, en parte, la educación de Hogwarts comparado al de otros colegios está muy atrasada, debido a que los criados en el mundo mágico son consiente de muchas cosas, todo lo que se ve en primer año es un repaso demasiado aburrido para ellos, ese es el principal motivo por el cual los sangre pura no quieren a los nacidos muggles

-Pero a ti te aceptaron.

-Tuve el apoyo de Abraxas el padre de Lucius Malfoy, quien me explico muchas cosas y también me enseño sobre las reglas antiguas, así como también de algunos libros de la biblioteca, claro antes de que los retiraran—susurro lo último—hay un libro de eso aquí, te lo traeré para que lo leas

-gracias, mmm también podría tener un libro de pociones

-Claro te lo subiré, si deseas leer junto a la ventana—menciono mientras aparecía un sillón- puedes hacerlo ahora

-Muchas gracias

Tom sonrió ante la emoción que Harry mostraba en su rostro, así que como en ocasiones pasadas le despeino un poco y beso la frente para retirarse, si noto la tensión del niño ante su acción no menciono nada.

Harry se había tensado ante la acción del otro, había esperado el dolor ante su acercamiento, pero la verdad era que no había sentido nada desde que llegara a esa casa, realmente las dos personas que estaban ahí le confundían demasiado.

Severus apareció justo para cuando Harry tenía que comer, no menciona nada de que el chico estuviera cerca de la ventana.

-Harry—lo llamo teniendo la atención de su invitado, le regalo una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba y le dejaba una bandeja de comida—come un poco y después toma la poción

-Gracias profesor, disculpe ¿a qué hora iremos al banco mañana?

-Iremos temprano para evitar a la gente, eso sin contar que tenemos una cita con los gobblings, así que pasaremos rápido para que puedas descansar.

-Lo entiendo—respondió mientras comenzaba a comer—esta exquisito

-Huy y Rinrin se esfuerza por que todo sepa bien

-he visto que ustedes no tratan a los elfos como los Malfoy

-Eso es cierto, pero se debe mucho a la forma en que somos educados Harry, eso influye mucho en las personas que nos rodea y cuando perteneces a una familia antigua también lo hace

-ya veo

-¿te han gustado los libros?

-Si, son muy interesantes, además Voldemort me subió otro poco de libros

-Me alegra escuchar eso, me encargare de averiguar sobre las tareas de las demás clases para que puedas realizarlas una vez que te hayas recuperado por completo

-Gracias

Mientras platicaban Harry término de comer y tomo la poción, una vez realizada dicha acción, Severus tomo la bandeja y dejo al chico, quien continúo su lectura, hasta que llegó un momento en que termino por quedarse dormido, soñando con las palabras de cariño que le decían sus dos anfitriones.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Amo Harry, amo Harry despierte

-MMM Rinrin ¿Qué sucede?—cuestiono mientras se incorporaba dándose cuenta que estaba en la cama y no en el sillón donde se había quedado dormido

-Debe levantarse y bañar, pronto vendrán por usted para llevarlo al banco. Rinrin ya le preparo el baño

-si, gracias Rinrin

Harry se levantó con cuidado y fue a darse una ducha, como siempre había algo de ropa para él, no negaba que estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera aparecer en la prueba.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando Severus apareció y sonrió al ver al niño ya levantado.

-¿listo?

-Si, aunque estoy nervioso

-es comprensible, yo también lo estuve cuando hice la prueba, ahora vamos Tom nos espera

Harry asintió mientras seguía a su profesor, en lo que parecía ser la sala estaba Voldemort leyendo un libro, con un ligero sondo hecho por el hombre de negro este levanto la mirada y les sonrió.

-Bien antes de irnos, debemos tomar alunas precauciones—dijo mientras le entregaba un dije a Harry, dicho dije tenía una serpiente, ante la muda pregunta del niño este le sonrió—tiene un hechizo glamour, quien te vea vera a alguien más, es para evitar problemas y personas indeseadas

Harry asintió pensando en aquellas personas que no dudaban en saludarlo e idolatrarlo, mientras que los dos mayores pensaban en aquellos que eran seguidores de Dumbledore

-Debido a que aún estas débil, iremos por aparición, así que toma a Severus para poder irnos

Harry asintió y tomo a Severus del brazo, mientras este le daba un pequeño consejo, después de sentir como era jalado y succionado, abrió los ojos y dio un respiro profundo para ver que estaban en un callejón cercano al banco

-Vamos—dijo Tom mientras tomaba la mano libre de Harry

Si bien Harry podría liberarse, no lo hizo, uno debido a la sorpresa que le dio al ver la acción de Voldemort y dos porque se sentía correcto de la mano con aquellos hombres, tal vez era demasiado grande para aquello, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser llevado de la mano como un niño normal.

Una vez en la entrada del banco, -Harry leyó la advertencia del lugar, le agradaba dicha frase por algún extraño motivo, ahí se percató que estaban frente a un gobbling que le había escuchado recitar la advertencia con solemnidad, ante la mirada de los tres no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**-Que sus bóvedas se llenen de oro**

**-Y sus enemigos caigan a sus pies** ¿Qué desean magos?

-Tenemos una cita con Rìgh el gerente de las cuentas Prince

-entendido, acompáñenme por aquí

Caminaron por un rato entre los pasillos del banco, Harry miraba el lugar, nunca había visto más allá del pasillo que llevaba a los carritos de las bóvedas, así que esos pasillos le eran desconocidos.

-Aquí es, buen día—exclamo el gobbling mientras se retiraba y le permitía la entrada a los magos

**-Que nuestro negocios nos lleven a ganancias satisfactorias**—eran las palabras dichas por Severus

**-Y a alianzas prosperas**—fue la respuesta dada por el gobbling—Me sorprendió su carta Lord Prince-Gaunt, y teniéndolo aquí enfrente veo que es verdad

-Sabe que nunca le mentiríamos y menos con un asunto como este—fue la respuesta de Tom ante lo supuesto por el ser frente a el

-Nunca ha sido mi intención ofenderle Lord Gaunt, pero dejemos la plática y explicaciones para otro momento y hagamos el trámite por el que están aquí—termino mientras sacaba una hermosa daga de platino con incrustaciones de rubí y un pergamino de un color marfil—joven por favor, necesitare que unas cuantas gotas de su sangre caigan en este pergamino

Harry asintió mientras tomaba la daga y se hacía un pequeño corte provocando su sangrado, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco gotas cayeron al pergamino, mismo que empezó a escribir en color verde oscuro provocando la extrañeza del gobbling

Cuando se hace un prueba de herencia por lo regular se le permite a los acompañantes y a los que la realizan ver lo escrito, siempre en tinta negra, pero por el tono que estaba mostrando era algo que el gobbling debía analizar bien.

El idioma de las trabajadores del banco era complejo, muy pocos se atrevían a aprenderlo y hablarlo; en ese momento, Tom estaba entre agradecido y asustado ante lo que escuchaba en ese idioma. Estaba aprendiendo nuevos insultos interesantes.

\- rìgh, entiendo que esta molestó pero le gustaría explicar ¿Qué sucede?

El gobbling miro a los tres, no dijo nada, solo salió de la sala

-¿tengo algo mal?—pregunto Harry temeroso

-No Harry, no tienes nada mal—fue la respuesta de Severus, mientras abrazaba al chico

-Pero…

-Si bien la actitud de él, es interesante, lo que sea que tengas, es algo que se puede arreglar y posiblemente haya ido a hacer los trámites pertinentes para dicha situación.

Así como Tom lo había predicho Rìgh había regresado y le había pedido a Harry que le acompañara para hacerle una limpieza, con un asentimiento de sus acompañantes siguió al gobbling a una cámara donde habían otros y un circulo de runas, con la petición de que se pusiera en el centro un cantico en un idioma que no entendía, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse incomodo, sintió de nuevo dolor y grito llamando a los hombres que le habían ayudado, quería que estuvieran con él, que le quitaran el dolor, de forma inconsciente las promesas de familias en aquellas voces se hicieron presentes y termino por caer en la inconsciencia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Escuchaba voces, reconocía la voz de su profesor, de Voldemort y de alguien más, no reconocía bien aquella voz, frunció el ceño intentando recordar que había pasado para recordar que habían ido a Gringotts, había escuchado el idioma de los gobblings, se había hecho la prueba de herencia y además le habían hecho un ritual que le hizo revivir un dolor pasado.

Sintió como le acariciaban el cabello y poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrándose con su profesor

-hola pequeño-susurro Severus mientras le sonreía tiernamente

-Hola—respondió-¿Qué paso?

-El ritual de los gobblings, eso paso, fue un ritual de purificación parece ser que tenías muchas cosas extrañas en ti

-¿ya no las tengo?

-No Harry, ya no, estas limpio

-Veo que mi paciente ya despertó—exclamo Dorian mientras miraba a Harry junto a Severus—sé que quieres estar a su lado Severus pero debes dejarme revisarlo

-Lo entiendo, vendré en cuanto termines

Harry observo como el hombre salía acompañado de Tom, quien le sonrió

-Bien Harry, te hare un escaneo con mi varita

-Claro

Observo como el hombre realizaba algunos hechizos, frunció el ceño en algunas ocasiones y en otras parecía intrigado

-Me mencionaron que tu purificación fue difícil

-Solo recuerdo sentir dolor, mucho dolor, como si…-no termino la palabra, no quería que el hombre frente a él lo supiera

-No estoy seguro que sucedió, pero por lo que Tom me dijo acabas de despertar, estuviste inconsciente desde ayer, en el banco, la purificaciones de los gobblings son muy específicas y poderosas, pero me alegro que estés completamente limpio, los tratamientos que te daré serán algunos de larga duración y otros no tanto

-¿Qué tipo de tratamientos?

-bueno debemos tratar tu nutrición, Severus ya inicio con algunas pociones nutricionales, me temo que esta será de larga duración, también debemos tratar tu deficiencia de calcio y hierro, estas variaran un poco, tu miopía también la podemos tratar pero será más adelante

-Ya veo…disculpe ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste, pero te puedo permitir otra ¿Qué deseas saber?

-¿Por qué ayuda a Voldemort? Él es malo

Dorian suspiro ante las palabras del niño, la verdad no le sorprendía aquello, tomando en cuenta el resultado de su purificación

-Las personas no siempre son como nos dicen que son, es verdad que Tom o Voldemort como tú lo llamas hizo cosas malas, pero de diez cosas ¿Cuántas tuvieron un motivo para hacerlas? No puedes juzgar a una persona sin conocer su historia, debes conocerla para comprender sus motivos. Recuerda algo Harry las apariencias siempre engañan, hay veces que quien aparenta ser un ángel no lo es. Reflexiona eso y también piensa en tu vida, pequeño

-Lo hare señor Dorian gracias.

Dorian se fue dejándole una nueva poción, que debía tomar, mientras la tomaba comenzó a pensar respecto a lo que había sucedido en su vida desde que llego al mundo mágico, había escuchado que la profesora MacGonagall, así como la profesora Pomona habían ido a ver a los hijos de nacidos muggles o criados en ese mundo ¿Por qué con él fue Hagrid?

Se mordió el labio pensado en lo que había sucedido durante aquella visita al callejón, como había visto que sacaban la piedra, como había sido reconocido como alguien muy importante, como de una u otra forma fue condicionado de que slytherin era malo, desde el comentario de Hagrid hasta lo dicho por Ron en el andén.

También su llegada al andén era bastante peculiar, si bien era consiente que los Dursley lo odiaban por eso Petunia no le había dicho del andén, y a Hagrid se le había olvidado ¿Por qué una familia con más hijos que nadie gritaba por el andén cuando este debía ser secreto? Eso, años después, parecía demasiado extraño

La actitud de los gemelos cuando se conocieron parecía realmente una reacción normal, una reacción sorpresiva, pero la de Ron…la de Ron le parecía demasiada ensayada, y el, sabia de saludos ensayados.

Si Draco Malfoy no se hubiera comportado como un patán, ¿el sería un slytherin? Posiblemente sí.

Él había terminado en Gryffindor como todos esperaban del hijo de Lily y James Potter, pero lo había hecho por la mala fama que le habían dicho de la casa y porque ahí había estado el asesino de sus padres.

Durante finales de esa año, se había abierto la posibilidad de que Dumbledore había planeado su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, en un principio no lo creyó e incluso lo justifico, pero en retrospectiva, las pruebas había sido demasiado fáciles para un primer año, tal vez los verdaderos "obstáculos" habían sido Fluffy y la prueba de Snape, pero aun así logro pasarlas, ¿Por qué nadie le creyó?

El segundo año un profesor idiota y los petrificados, Percy Weasley, el miembro de la familia con casi no se llevaba, solo por no enojar a Ron, le había hablado de las barreras del colegio, poderosas que no permitían que nada oscuro entrara, se preguntó si se refería a alguien o también a objetos, porque de ser objetos, estas debieron haberse activado con el diario…

El de nuevo debió salvar el colegio, ¿Por qué no involucrar a los aurores? Incluso Percy indico que debió hacerse así, pero los profesores no querían dar una mala "publicidad" al colegio.

Suspiro mientras trataba de no reflexionar en su tercer año, los dementores eran realmente espeluznantes, tal vez lo único bueno de aquel año, fue que conoció a Remus y supo la verdad de Sirius, jalo sus piernas hasta su pecho, aunque no lo quisiera no podía evitar sentir cierto reproche por Remus, porque no le hablo de su relación con Sirius y su padre desde el principio.

El año anterior su entrada al torneo y como todos a excepción de unos cuantos le dieron la espalda.

¿Qué es lo que en verdad espera el mundo mágico de él?

¿Por qué debe cumplir las expectativas de otros?

¿Cuáles eran sus propias expectativas del mundo mágico?

Hogwarts era una salida de su infierno con los Dursley y como deseo que Dumbledore le permitiera quedarse en el colegio pero nunca tuvo el permiso, eso le molestaba.

¿Por qué debía vivir con ellos? Según estaba a salvo de Voldemort pero ¿Quién lo protegía de lo muggles con quienes vivía?

Pero en ese momento resultaba irónico que de quien debía estar protegido, le había cuidado desde casi principios de ese verano.

El y Snape estaban haciendo lo que los Weasley, Remus y Sirius deberían hacer.

Cuidarlo.

Las palabras de su médico no paraban de repetirse, esa así como también la frase de que la "historia es escrita por los ganadores"

El bando de la luz, gobernado por Dumbledore había ganado hacia unos años atrás, lo que el mundo mágico conocía era la versión de él, pero ¿Cuál era la verdad de la oscuridad?

Le habían dicho que Voldemort no podía amar, que era incapaz de sentir amor, pero las actitudes que tenía con Snape, y aunque lo negara con él, eran de alguien cariñoso.

Voldemort si podía amar y amaba a Snape. Ambos eran pareja.

Estaba también lo que se decía del profesor de pociones, todos los chismes y demás, que era alguien amargado, que no se lavaba el cabello, que odiaba todo y que era un vampiro.

Claramente no era un vampiro, en el tiempo que había estado ahí no era un amargado, que cariñoso con él y tierno con Voldemort y su cabello no era grasoso, de hecho se veía bien y tendía a amarrárselo en una coleta.

De algo estaba seguro y es que debía conocer la historia de ambos hombres.

-Harry—exclamo Severus mientras entraba con una bandeja de comida—te traigo un poco de comida, ayer no comiste nada

-¿Qué sucedió después de que me desmaye?

-Los gobblings continuaron con la purificación y después nos llamaron para poder traerte a casa, nos sugirieron que en cuanto te sintieras por completo bien, deberíamos llevarte de nuevo

-¿Cuándo iremos?

-Es posible que en dos semanas, aunque ahora te sientas bien, tu núcleo se está estabilizando, así que debemos esperar un poco

-Ya veo

-He conseguido las tareas de casi todas tus clases, yo creo que para pasado mañana podrás bajar a la biblioteca a realizarlos

-gracias

-Por el momento termina de comer y descansa, ya mañana podrás continuar con tus lecturas

Harry asintió mientras comía, Severus beso su frente y se fue para dejarlo descansar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tom se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo la prueba de Harry, Dumbledore se estaba ganando un pase al infierno, pero no de forma rápida, lo haría sufrir como lo había hecho con su pequeño.

Dejo de leer aquel pergamino, para concentrarse en otros de los movimientos que haría, debía contactarse con Lucius para saber cómo iban los proyectos de los cuales Severus no tenía acceso, así como también de implementar alguna guardia para su hijo.

Su hijo, después de mucho tiempo su pequeño estaba con ellos, pero estaba consiente de todo lo que le digieran de él y de los Potter, sabe que hay una gran probabilidad de que sus sueños, los deseos de su esposo, no se cumplan.

Con eso en mente comenzó a crear un plan de emergencia para que, sucedería lo que sucediera Harry estaría completamente protegido.

Rìghes:rey en gaélico escoces


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

Por fin llego el día en el que Harry se pudo levantar, sin la ayuda de los elfos, así que en cuanto se puso de pie, decidió tomar un baño, escucho el plop de los elfos, quienes le dejaban la muda de ropa.

Había descubierto gracias a Rinrin que las pocas prendas de ropa que tenía eran compras que los dos hombres habían hecho para él, pero que lo más probable compraran más una vez que el pudiera salir.

Cuando salió de bañarse se encontró con que Severus veía por la ventana, había descubierto que el cuarto donde estaba tenía una vista impresionante del jardín de aquella mansión.

-¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto Severus mientras miraba al joven con una sonrisa

-Mejor gracias y ¿Voldemort?—fue la respuesta que Harry dio

-Tom necesitaba ver unos negocios con los gobblings, creo que después se reuniría con algunos de nuestros hombres—Harry se quedó en silencio, no sabía que pesar, aunque no lo quisiera aún estaba temeroso de lo que pudieran hacerle, solo miro a Severus cuando este le puso la mano en el hombro—estas a salvo Harry, no te preocupes, ahora dime pequeño ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?

-Lo que sea profesor—dice con una sonrisa tímida

-Bien, vamos a la cocina a que comas un poco

Ambos salieron a comer en la cocina para que ambos desayunaran, los elfos les esperaban con un desayuno ingles en toda regla. Cuando terminaron, Severus se levanto

-Te daré un recorrido por la casa, así también te diré en que habitaciones podrás entrar sin problemas y a cuales de bes entrar con permiso

-Gracias

Así Harry conoció la casa, la cocina, la sala, la biblioteca, eran áreas en las que podía entrar sin ningún problema; el laboratorio de pociones, el estudio y la sala de entrenamiento debía entrar ya fuera con Severus o con Tom, solo hasta que tuviera diecisiete años. Pero por el comentario que le habían dado era posible que entrara a la sala de entrenamiento este una vez completamente recuperado.

-Ahora que conoces la casa, puedes ir a donde quieras, si quieres salir al jardín puedes hacerlo, más tarde te llamare para que empieces tus tareas

-Gracias… ¿pudo salir a volar un rato?

-aun no pequeño, en un par de días, cualquier cosa llamas a los elfos o a mí, sino estoy en la biblioteca, estoy en el laboratorio

-Si…

Así Harry salió al jardín, para encontrar, varios tipos de flores, así como varios tipos de árboles, camino por un rato hasta encontrar una fuente, muy hermosa de mármol blanco, también había algunas bancas, donde se sentó.

Las palabras de Dorian seguían repitiéndose en su mente, así como también la actitud de los hombres, era desconfiado en las intenciones de casi todas las personas, tuvo que ser así debido a su historia con Dudley, pero por más que quería encontrar algo que le hiciera evitar encariñarse aún más con el hombre de negro y el mayor mago oscuro de la historia, no encontraba nada, acciones como la que hacia Severus de llamarlo con un mote cariñoso, así como los toques que había anhelado de infante le hacían imposible verlos como anteriormente lo hacía.

No había preguntado sobre que se descubrió en su pergamino, pero estaba seguro que después de haber pasado por este veía muchas cosas de forma más clara que anteriormente, incluso comenzaba a ver muchas cosas extrañas con sus amigos, situación que comenzaba a ponerle incómodo.

Decidió no pensar en aquello, así que se dedicó a pensar en el hecho de que pronto sabría el por qué sus mayores enemigos le estaban ayudando, muchas teorías pasaban por su mente, algunas más inverosímiles que otras. Pero aun así ninguna parecía ser la correcta, así que no le quedaba más que esperar a que estos decidieran cuando decirle la verdad.

Severus se había dedicado toda la mañana a hacer varias opciones, desde las que se necesitan en san Mungo (un negocio que tenía con el nombre de su pareja), las que el director "amablemente" le pedía y las que utilizaría para vengarse de todos aquellos que habían maltratado a su niño.

Cuando creyó que ya había sido mucho tiempo salió del laboratorio, para buscar a Harry, comieran un poco y después comenzara con sus tareas, iba a ayudar a su pequeño a tener las mejores calificaciones del colegio.

Huj le indico que el chico estaba en la biblioteca, lugar donde estaba leyendo un libro sobre etiqueta de sangre pura, si aquello le intrigo decidió no demostrarlo, para evitar conflictos con el chico.

Había notado que se retraía cada vez que alguien le cuestionaba cualquier cosa. Maldito Muggles, maldito Dumbledore

-Buenas tardes Harry

Harry respingo ante el saludo y al ver al hombre sonrió con timidez, espero algún comentario respecto a su lectura, pero como en otras cosas el hombre no lo hizo.

-Es hora de comer, así que sube y lávate, para que podamos hacerlo

-Si, ahora bajo profesor.

El príncipe observo al joven subir con una sonrisa, sin importar que, ver a su pequeño feliz era algo que calmaba su corazón, así con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina para ver que habían preparado los elfos, solo había que esperar a que Tom llegara, pero al llegar a la cocina e encontró con dos lechuzas.

Una de color café, misma que le entrego una nota y se fue, mientras que la otra lo miraba con aquellos ojos amarillos, decidió averiguar sobre la nota, justo cuando Harry aparecía en la cocina

-Hedwing—exclamo al ver a su lechuza completamente curada

-Huj, sírvenos por favor—exclamo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y observaba el reencuentro de la lechuza y su amo— ¿Dónde estaba?

-En Hogwarts, tuvo un accidente y se hirió el ala, me alegro que se tuviera que quedar con Hagrid, sino…

-No pienses en eso, ahora tu amiga está aquí, mandare a que pongan una percha en tu habitación para que se quede contigo—comento mientras pensaba en investigar sobre el accidente de la lechuza

-Gracias ¿y Voldemort?

-No vendrá a comer, se le complico un asunto, Huj por favor sírvenos

-Como ordene amo Severus

Mientras comían en silencio, Severus no pudo evitar pensar en el hecho de que el plan de Dumbledore para amarrar más a Harry era realmente complejo. Con lechuza herida y bajo el cuidado del semigigante, el chico simplemente estaba incomunicado, no habría forma que alguien supiera de su situación.

Si bien en una parte tanto Tom, como el, odiaban admitir de la complejidad del plan, también había factores que hacía que plan pudiera ser un fracaso total.

El claro ejemplo era la situación en la que Harry estaba, la poción que le darían a beber disminuía sus funciones, pero eso no evitaría que se siguiera desangrando hasta que los "héroes" llegaran, era por eso que consideraban arriesgado el plan.

-Profesor

-¿Si Harry?—pregunto alzando la mirada

-Es que necesito alimento para Hedwing, y bueno…-comenzó mientras compartía su comida con el ave

-Le pediré a Rinrin que ponga un poco de la comida de Dante, cuando vallamos por tu ropa y útiles, podrás comprar comida para Hedwing

-Gracias—exclamo con una sonrisa mientras continuaba comiendo, miro a su profesor cuestionándose sobre lo que veía en ese lugar y rumores que se corrían del pocionista

-¿Qué sucede Harry?—cuestiono mientras lo miraba

—Bueno me he dado cuenta, desde que estoy aquí, que usted y Voldemort son mmm pareja

-En realidad Tom y yo somos esposos

Aquello hizo que el joven abriera los ojos sorprendidos

-¿es legal casarse con otro hombre?—interrogo pensando en lo dicho por sus compañeros y la homofobia que los Dursley vivían.

-A diferencia del mundo muggle, la homosexualidad es muy bien vista, lamentablemente gracias a los nacidos muggles y sus "nuevas ideas" están comenzando a ver ciertos prejuicios que no existían antes

-Entiendo—susurro para después ver al hombre esperando algo que mostrara la molestia al ser un ignorante, mas no había rastro de ella, simplemente había calidez-profesor quisiera saber, como es que termino

-¿casado con Tom?—termino la frase teniendo un asentimiento

-Termina de comer, iremos a la biblioteca, ahí te contare un poco de cómo fue que terminamos casados

Harry asintió para continuar comiendo en aquel silencio que les rodeaba.

Cuando ambos terminaron se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde ambos se sentaron, el más joven estaba realmente ansioso por conocer una parte de la historia de sus ¿guardianes?

Mientras Severus pensaba en cómo decirle las cosas a Harry, tomando en cuenta de lo que le habían dicho sobre los Potter.

-¿profesor?

-No es nada, quiero que entiendas Harry, hay veces que nos dicen sobre algunas personas de una forma idílica, ya sea porque se les ama y deciden no manchar algunas de sus acciones, ¿lo entiendes?—este asintió—bien comenzare a contarte, pero te pido que no me interrumpas. Yo soy mestizo, soy hijo de una bruja de sangre pura de nombre Eileen Prince y un muggle de nombre Tobías Snape, mi madre se enamoró de mi padre, su familia, la familia Prince nunca acepto dicho amor y la exiliaron de la familia, su relación fue normal hasta cierto grado, pero mi padre no aceptaba muy bien la magia, se decepciono de ella ya que no podía sacarle ventaja, mientras yo no mostré magia, nuestra vida fue normal, pero una vez que demostré el don, las cosas en esa casa empeoraron, la fábrica en la que Tobías trabajaba cerro y este se dedicó a la bebida, cada vez que podía él se desquitaba con nosotros, muchas veces le suplique a mi madre que nos fuéramos, pero ella nunca quiso, lo amaba demasiado, soportaba de todo por él. Mi infancia se basó en esconderme de ese hombre y ver como mi madre se dejaba golpear por el hombre que supuestamente la amaba. Cuando cumplí nueve años entre mis vecinos había un par de niñas que siempre estaban juntas, una de ellas hacia cosas extraordinarias, pase mucho tiempo buscando el momento de acercarme a esa niña, cuando por fin lo hice, su hermana me insulto, después de que yo la llamara bruja.

Esa niña era Lily Evans

-¿mi mama?—cuestiono Harry notando la mueca entre dolor y desagrado de su interlocutor, así como también ganándose una mirada de clase—lo siento

-Evans y yo iniciamos una "amistad" estaba tan necesitado de cariño, que no vi muchos de los defectos de ella, cuando cumplimos once la carta de Hogwarts llego, mi salida del infierno que era mi casa, por fin había llegado, además tenía la tonta ilusión de que mi amistad con Evans sobreviviría a cualquier cosa que sucediera…eso no fue así. Durante el viaje en el tren, conocí a un par de chicos, quienes comenzaron a insultarme solo porque les dije que quería ser una serpiente, no niego que también tuve la culpa al burlarme de ellos y su forma de indicar que querían ser de Gryffindor sin saberlo ahí conocí a mis verdugos de los próximos años: James Potter y Sirius Black. Ellos iniciaron a hacer bromas, salvándose de cualquier castigo gracias al director, las bromas siempre estaban sobre las serpientes, éramos las malvadas y esas bromas eran nuestro castigo. Mi vida en el colegio fue casi similar al de mi casa—exclamo provocando una sorpresa en Harry—la casa de Slytherin solo acepta a los sangre pura un mestizo era la deshonra de la casa, a eso auméntale que era pobre, las burlas no se hicieron esperar. Entre los recientemente formados merodeadores y mis compañeros de slytherin, Hogwarts no fue el refugio que yo esperaba, pero eso no evitaba que me aferrara a la amistad con Evans, misma que me causaba problemas en la casa, aunque ya la había escuchado burlándose de mi e incluso ignorándome, solo hablándome en clases, sobre todo en pociones. Mi vida en el colegio era un asco gracias a las bromas realizadas por los merodeadores y la vista gorda de Dumbledore.

Después de los TIMOS, estaba repasando unos apuntes para el próximo examen, cuando Sirius Black y James Potter decidieron fastidiarme, me desarmaron y me pusieron boca abajo con un hechizo, provocando que todos se rieran de mí, Evans me defendió, pero ella también se había burlado de mi un día antes y el hecho de reírse de mí en ese momento, hizo que explotara y la llame sangre sucia, recuerdo que me humille con la intención de recuperar su falso cariño, pero ella ya había obtenido lo que quería de mí, así que nunca me "perdono" y a finales de ese año se hizo novia de James Potter el chico ególatra que detestaba con toda su alma. Lucius me lo dijo, me dijo que ella ya había obtenido lo que quería, así que se deshizo del estorbo que era yo, por fin estaría con Potter a quien amaba.

Yo ya lo sabía, pero como te mencione estaba tan necesitado de cariño, que me negué a verlo. Ignore a todos después de eso, me dedique a mis planes que eran ser un gran pocionista y viajar por el mundo, así como también había comenzado a crear hechizos de todo tipo, blancos, grises y oscuros. No te lo voy a negar Harry, mucho de esos hechizos los cree con la intención de lastimar a los merodeadores, a Black y Potter por hacerme la vida imposible, a Petigrew por incitarlos y burlarse cuando podía y a Lupin por ser un cobarde. Gracias a eso conocí a Tom, contrario a la creencia popular que lo conocí justo un mes después de graduarme no fue así, lo conocí en mi sexto año. Gracias a una broma de los merodeadores...

_***/* Flash Back */***_

_**Había iniciado el sexto año y era la primera salida a Hogsmade, el día era brillante y perfecto…**_

_**Pero para Severus Snape la situación era distinta, había entrado al gran comedor, provocando una risa general, como siempre había caído en una de las malditas bromas de los estúpidos merodeadores.**_

_**Ahora tenía el cabello de color rojo, su ropa había sido transformada en un traje de pantalón corto dorado, similar al usado por los suizos.**_

_**-Hey Quejicus cámbiate, nadie quiere ver tus miserias—exclamo Sirius Black y el chico de ojos negros lo fulmino con la mirada**_

_**Se sentó en su rincón mirando con furia al director y a su jefe de casa, ninguno parecía hacer algo para quitarle el maldito hechizo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.**_

_**Miro a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando su mirada se centró en la que había sido su amiga, le dolió ver aquella mirada que en el pasado le mostrara calidez ahora con una frialdad.**_

_**Desayuno poco, aguantando sus lágrimas, quería que el colegio terminara de una vez por todas, quería irse del país.**_

_**Por fin la hora para partir al pueblo se dio y el tomo un carruaje, para su suerte junto a Lucius Malfoy, quien lo ignoro como todos sus compañeros. Agradeció que al bajar del carruaje el hechizo ya había terminado, ignorando a todos se dirigió a un área muy alejada**__** del pueblo en el interior del bosque que rodeaba al pueblo, cuando por fin llego a un lugar para el perfecto, saco su varita y…**_

_**-¡SECTSEMPRA!—grito aquel hechizo que había inventado.**_

_**El sectusempra era un hechizo cortador, que hacia múltiples cortes al enemigo, provocando gran dolor y que el receptor del hechizo muriera desangrado.**_

_**Mientras los arboles sufrían la furia de aquel hechizo, el descargaba su furia, humillación, dolido, pero sobre todo solo, que no se percató que la magia que había liberado había llamado la atención de alguien.**_

_**Tom Ryddle iba a Hogsmade a ver a los alumnos del colegio, para ver a los posibles candidatos para ser sus fieles seguidores, mientras caminaba, sintió una magia muy poderosa, una magia que no había sentido anteriormente, siguiéndola, se encontró con un joven del colegio que lanzaba un hechizo que nunca había escuchado, pero que parecía ser bastante interesante.**_

_**Se recargo en un árbol y miro fascinado como el joven lanzaba con presteza ese desconocido hechizo, así como algunos de conocimiento general.**_

_**Severus por fin se cansó, lanzo un último hechizo y bajo su varita mientras respiraba, sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de Tom, hasta que este aplaudió.**_

_**-Un buen hechizo muchacho, no he escuchado de el ¿Dónde lo sacaste?-pregunto Tom**_

_**-Eso a usted no le interesa—respondió Severus alzando su varita-¿Quién es usted?**_

_**-Tom Ryddle—dijo mientras se acercaba a ver el resultado de dicho hechizo en los arboles—un magnifico hechizo torturador e incluso mortal, si el ministerio lo conoce lo categoría como un hechizo oscuro—susurro con fascinación al ver los arboles—serias un perfecto mortifago—dijo mirando a Severus**_

_**-No me interesa—respondió este sin bajar la varita**_

_**-¿No? Voldemort te daría lo que desees, poder, fama, lo que le pidas**_

_**-Ya veo señor Ryddle usted es uno de los tanto lame botas de ese hombre**_

_**-¿lame botas? No soy algo así como…su mano derecha, dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Voldemort te lo dará**_

_**-No necesito de ese hombre para obtener lo que deseo—exclamo el joven bajando su varita, gracias a sus compañeros había escuchado de aquel hombre que los fascinaba, pero para el solo era palabrería—hasta luego señor Ryddle**_

_**-Te vas sin decirme tu nombre, eso es de mala educación**_

_**-Si quieres llamarme de alguna forma dígame Príncipe ¡TENEBRIS!***_

_**De pronto una oscuridad reino en el lugar y cuando esta desapareció Tom Ryddle quedo sorprendido ante el desplegué de poder del joven, a pesar de que este ya había estado lanzado hechizos con bastante fuerza.**_

_**-Así que no te interesa ser mi mortifago, pero a mi si me interesas príncipe.**_

_**Severus llego al pueblo y entró a las tres escobas ignorando a todos, se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo y sintió la mirada recelosa que la dueña le daba, mas no le importo en ese momento, sus pensamientos estaban más centrados en el desconocido que había conocido minutos atrás, se había desecho de ese hombre pero algo le decía que no sería la última vez que vería a ese hombre."**_

_***/*Fin flash back */***_

Harry escucho la historia, si era cierto qué le había molestado lo dicho por el hombre respeto a su padre, padrino y la mueca de su madre, no pudo reclamar ante el hecho de que en realidad no los conocía, nunca había escuchado de su madre más de que había sido excelente en encantamientos, ni Sirius, ni Remus le habían platicado mucho de ella, solo que se había sacrificado por él. Luego estaba todo lo bueno que le decían de su padre.

Miro a la chimenea notando el silencio del hombre a su lado, era consiente que no todos tenían un lado bueno, incluyéndole a él, él es consciente de que siempre le deseo cosas malas a su primo y que algunas si sucedían debido a su magia.

Todos tenemos bien y mal en el interior, solo hay que ver qué lado gana.

Ignorando aquello, decidió retomar la historia, se sorprendió al escuchar del hechizo y aún más de que el hombre no quisiera ser parte del grupo de Voldemort.

Pero todos habían dicho que Severus Snape era un mortifago

-Entonces, no quería ser mortifago ¿Por qué cambio de opinión?—pregunto Harry con interés ante lo contado

-No soy un mortifago Harry, todos lo creen, pero la verdad no es así—exclamo estirando su brazo izquierdo y mostrarlo limpio—es una ilusión para la mayoría, Tom nunca me marco, tiempo después yo pedí ser un mortifago, era la única manera en que podía estar a su lado, me había enamorado de él, pero el…

-Amo Severus lamento interrumpirlo pero el director le manda llamar en la casa de Spinder End

-Gracias Rinrin, iré a ver que quiere, si Tom regresa dile que fui a ver al director, Huj te traerá la lista de las tareas, te recomiendo que las inicies.

-Si

Severus se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Dejando al joven solo con sus pensamientos y su interés, al fin y al cabo la historia que le había contado, estaba incompleta, ahora le quedaba esperar a que su maestro regresara para poder conocer el final de historia.

-Huj

-¿Si amo Harry?

-Podrías traerme unos bocadillos y las tareas de Hogwarts, así como pluma y tinta

-Con gusto amo Harry.

Harry espero poco tiempo para recibir la petición que hizo, tomo los deberes que debían hacer y pensó en cuales empezar de inmediato, estaba seguro que Severus no le daría la ayuda más allá de indicarle algunos libros para poder estudiarlos.

Así que con la pluma comenzó a marcar las tareas de como las harías, era algo que hacia mentalmente en el viaje del tren a Hogwarts y después lo escribía en el pergamino, mismo que había logrado esconder en sus grandes ropas, era un hábito que le estaba ayudando a las tareas.

Mientras comía sus bocadillos, hacia también algunas notaciones de lo que recordaba de las clases sobre lo que pedían de las tareas. Una vez que lo había hecho, decidió leer algo para matar el tiempo, la verdad es que quería iniciar las tareas formalmente al otro día, por lo que se acercó a los libreros a buscar algo de lectura ligera.

Al fin y al cabo los dos hombres tenían un excelente repertorio de lecturas.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

El libro que Harry había escogido, era de defensa, esos libros le hacían olvidarse de lo que hay a su alrededor, así que no se percató cuando Rinrin apareció para llevarse la charola y dejarle a un lado una jarra de agua de frutas.

Salió de su lectura al sentir como su cabello era alborotado, al alzar la mirada se encontró con la mirada divertida de Tom, quien le sonreía

-Me alegra verte fuera de la habitación ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias

-¿y qué has hecho?—cuestiono después de servir dos vasos de agua y le entregaba uno a Harry

-Salí al jardín junto a mi lechuza

-Me alegra saber que tu amiga ya está aquí—fueron las palabras que dijo notando la confusión en la mirada verde—Severus me conto de tu lechuza Hedwing ¿si no me equivoco?

-Si, ese es su nombre—fue la respuesta de Harry-¿co…como le fue?

-Bien, aun no me reúno con mis seguidores, primero quiero asegurar unos negocios con los gobblings antes de involucrar a los demás, pero me contactare con Lucius pronto, no puedo dejarlo fuera por mucho tiempo

El silencio reino entre ambos, pero no era pesado, Harry tomo más de aquella agua de frutas, ¿se preguntó por qué no ponían más variedad de bebidas en el colegio? A la larga el jugo de calabaza se volvía insípido o dejaba de ser atractivo, el solo lo tomaba en los banquetes principales, o cuando Ron y Hermione se daban cuenta de que estaba tomando solo agua simple

-¿Por qué no ponen de esta agua en Hogwarts?

-Cuando yo estudiaban eran más variadas las bebidas, de hecho se les daba permiso a los cursos superiores de beber cerveza de mantequilla en algunas celebraciones

-¿muchas cosas cambiaron desde tu tiempo?

-Si, algunas, Armando Dippet era un hombre agradable, se preocupaba casi siempre por sus alumnos, el acoso de los alumnos era castigado, es una lástima que haya elegido a Dumbledore como su sucesor, aquello hundió a Hogwarts

-¿Cómo era Hogwarts en tu tiempo?

-¿en mi tiempo?—ante el asentimiento, este suspiro—bueno como mencione el acoso era castigado, no se decía que eran bromas, la separación entre casas no estaba tan marcada como ahora, Gryffindor se llevaba mal con Slytherin; Huffperff tenía ciertas competencias con las tres casa, Ravenclaw ayudaba a las otras tres, Slytherin no estaba tan aislada como en la época de Severus. Había más variedad de comidas, teniendo en cuenta de que viví mi época escolar a finales de la segunda guerra mundial, las clases de estudio muggles eran obligatorias y te indicaban que debías hacer respecto a si salías al mundo muggle, aunque se recomendaba que no lo hicieras. Había cursos especiales para los nacidos muggles, Dippet tenía la idea de que si entrabas a un mundo, debías aprender sus costumbres…ahí fue cuando este hombre comenzó a perder mi admiración, acepto cancelar los cursos por petición de Dumbledore

-¿no eres muy grande para el profesor Severus?—cuestiono Harry en voz alta después de recordar la fecha de la segunda guerra mundial, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, más al escuchar la risa del hombre—Yo…yo lo siento

-No te preocupes—respondió mientras suspiraba y mantenía una sonrisa—los magos somos más longevos que los muggles, así que la diferencia de edad no están notoria de forma física y debido a eso es permitido llevarse entre matrimonios hasta treinta años o más, el único pero serían los herederos, pero se pueden adoptar

Harry asintió ante la explicación dicha por el hombre, después de un momento decidió preguntarle a Tom Riddley su versión de aquella historia

-Me gustaría que me contaras algo, claro si se puede

-Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo, lo hare ¿Qué deseas saber?

-Le pregunte al profesor como es que ustedes terminaron casados y me conto un poco de su historia hasta su primer encuentro y bueno… el director lo llamo así que no pudo continuar contándome sobre eso

-Entiendo, así que te conto cuando lo vi lanzar el sectusempra

-Si…nunca había escuchado de ese hechizo

-Severus es bastante hábil, durante su juventud creo muchos hechizos, algunos fueron dados a conocer, debido a que los lanzo en el colegio, otros como el Sectusempra nunca se dieron a conocer, solo él y yo somos los únicos en lanzarlo, debido a que se determinó que el hechizo era un hechizo familiar—Harry asintió y anoto algo en otro pedazo de pergamino, Tom no pregunto nada—bien Severus había lanzado otro de sus hechizos personales, el tenebris un hechizo para oscurecer una zona pequeña, aquello le dio pauta para alejarse de mí, cosa que permití—comenzó tomando la total atención de Harry—desde su forma en lanzar el hechizo desconocido, la belleza del mismo hechizo y su actitud me atrajeron, así que decidí investigar al famoso príncipe, como me dijo que lo llamara.

Abraxas Malfoy había sido al único que había podido llamar amigo real, mientras estuve en el colegio y era en aquel entonces mi mano derecha, sabía que Lucis su heredero aún estaba en Hogwarts, en su último año, así que después de darle la descripción, misma que había sacado del recuerdo que vi en el pensadero, conocí de quien se trataba el joven que me había llamado, Severus Snape, un mestizo en Slytherin hijo de un muggle y una bruja de nombre Eileen Prince, una vieja compañera de clases.

Con dicha información comencé a investigar la vida de Eileen Prince y su hijo Severus, lo que descubrí me hizo odiar más a los muggles, el maldito de Tobías Snape, en un momento de su borrachera había matado a la mujer, la información no había llegado a Hogwarts aun, porque a nadie de los vecinos les preocupaba los Snape a nadie, ni siquiera a los padre de la tal Lilian Evans.

Mande el aviso a Hogwarts, para que le permitieran a Severus salir al funeral de su madre, era una regla en Hogwarts que si sucedía una tragedia de ese tipo a los alumnos se les daba tres días de duelo, uno para que fueran a los servicios funerarios y pudieran despedirse y los otros para estar con sus familiares, pero con Dumbledore como director Severus no iba a poder realizar dicha acción debido a ser un mestizo pobre, así que recurrí a Abraxas

_***/*Flash Back */***_

_**Abraxas Malfoy la mano derecha de lord Voldemort y uno de los jefes escolares caminaba al lado del jefe de la casa de Slytherin, uno bastante idiota al parecer del lord Malfoy, pero que en ese momento necesitaba para poder hacer el pedido de su amigo, así llegaron a la sala de Slytherin, donde el parloteo del hombre obeso se detuvo por fin, en el lugar debido a que era fin de semana se encontraban algunos alumnos, el rubio entro y la mayoría de los estudiantes se levantaron dándole una ligera inclinación de reconocimiento**_

_**-Padre—fue el saludo de Lucius al ver a su padre ahí, cosa que le extraño por lo regular le avisaba de sus visitas, así que verlo en ese momento lo extraño**_

_**-Hola Lucius, prepárate para salir—exclamo mirando a su hijo, quien extrañado por aquello asintió para ir a su habitación y hacer lo solicitado y después mirar alrededor se encontró con el chico que buscaba, según la descripción dada por su amigo, así se acercó a el—Severus Snape—el joven alzo la mirada para ver quien le hablaba, sorprendiéndose al ver quien era—sube a cambiarte, necesito que me acompañes al callejón Diagon**_

_**Severus lo miro por algunos minutos subió a su habitación a ponerse la mejor ropa que tenía, así como también con un plan en mente.**_

_**Así ante la extrañeza de toda la casa de Slytherin uno de los considerados parias de la casa, se encontraba con los**__** Malfoy**__** en una carroza en dirección a Hogsmade.**_

_**Mientras Severus se encontraba pensando en aquel plan, Lucius interrogaba con la mirada a su padre, quien lo ignoraba, el hombre miraba al joven, tratando de ver algunas facciones de aquella chica que había sido su compañera, así como también de averiguar qué era lo que había hecho para que Voldemort se interesara en el..**_

_**Ya en las tres escobas usaron la red flu para llegar al caldero chorreante, ahí Severus estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento, respecto a su plan, por lo que había comenzado a retroceder, cuando de pronto choco con alguien, al voltearse se sorprendió al ver quien era**_

_**-Nos volvemos a ver—fueron las palabras que Tom, le dijo regalándole una sonrisa burlona, mas frunció el ceño al ver el aspecto del joven—hay que mejorar un poco tu aspecto**_

_**Y con un pase de su varita la ropa muggle que llevaba se viera nueva, Severus se molestó ante lo dicho e iba reclamar ante lo hecho por aquel hombre**_

_**-Me alegro que lo hicieras estaba por hacerlo, se hace tarde**_

_**-Tienes razón, ahora vamos—dijo Tom tomando la mano de Severus, quien estaba sorprendido y molesto por las acciones de aquellos sangre pura, pero eso no evito que se sonrojara debido a la acción del desconocido **_

_**Caminaron hasta un callejón, donde los Malfoy se aparecieron, mientras que Tom decidió abrazar al joven príncipe para poder llegar al cementerio.**_

_**Cuando llegaron al lugar, Severus hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, estaba en el funeral de su amada madre, con una muda pregunta miro a los dos adultos**_

_**-Fuimos compañeros de tu madre—exclamo Abraxas ante la interrogante de Severus—nos enteramos que murió y decidimos venir a acompañarte en ese momento**_

_**-Pero…mi madre fue exiliada de su familia, nadie la ayudo**_

_**-Nosotros no supimos más de tu madre, después de la graduación, pero si ella hubiera pedido ayuda, créeme que nosotros se lo hubiéramos dado, además a nosotros no nos importa que hubiera sido exiliada, eso no cambiaba a Elieen Prince**_

_**Así durante lo que parecía una eternidad, pero que en verdad fueron solo unos minutos estuvieron en silencio mirando el entierro de Eileen Prince.**_

_**Lucius, quien casi nunca molestaba al joven, pero tampoco lo apoyaba, sintió empatía por la pérdida de aquella madre, en cuanto regresaran al colegio, activaría los dos días de duelo para Severus, sabía que con eso, la casa no lo molestaría, pero no así las demás casas, pero cerrarían filas ante el joven.**_

_**Después de estar ahí se dirigieron al caldero chorreante donde comerían y después estarían un rato en el callejón diagon para que le joven de cabello negro se distraerá un poco y pudiera regresar más tranquilo al colegio.**_

_**Severus agradecía la acción de los Malfoy y del tal Riddley, había estado deprimido al saber que tal vez no pudiera darle un adiós digno a su madre, pero esos hombres le habían permitido poder decirle adiós de una forma digna, mientras se distraía decidió entrara a la librería a hojear el libro que quería, pero que debido a su costo le era imposible tener y al ser nuevo no podía encontrarlo en segunda mano, después de ver ese y otros libros también de su interés, decidió salir para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta, la cantidad que tenía solo le permitiría comprar un poco de tinta, una pluma y solo un metro de pergamino, esperaba encontrar algo bueno en aquella tienda de segunda mano, al terminar esas compras se dio cuenta que le sobraba un poco de dinero y que podía comprar algunos gramos, agradecía que el hombre que era dueño dela botica le diera algunos descuentos, estuvo haciendo aquello sin saber que Tom lo vigilaba, algo le llamaba a aquel joven.**_

_**Cuando se encontraron Severus no entendía el porqué de la molestia del hombre que le ayuda. Tom estaba molesto, el joven frente a él, tenía el dinero para poder comprarse las cosa de primera calidad, así que no entendía el por qué compraba en cosas de segunda mano, tal vez en ese momento no llevaba el dinero, pero podían ir al banco y sacar algo de este. Ese era un misterio que quería debelar, al saber que ni Eileen ni el chico tocaban el dinero que había en la bóveda a su nombre.**_

_**-¿Por qué has comprado en la tienda de segunda mano?, esas cosas no están en las mejores condiciones**_

_**-Eso a usted no le importa—respondió de forma molesta, ahí estaba la actitud que odiaba de los sangre ´puras**_

_**-Gramos de ingredientes, tendrás de comparar más después**_

_**-Mire, le agradezco que me sacara del colegio para ver el funeral de mi madre, pero eso no le da motivo a meterse en mi vida**_

_**-Solo quiero entenderte, si quieres ser un gran pocionista deberías comprar más ingredientes para inventar tus propias recetas**_

_**Severus fulmino con la mirada a Tom, el sabia eso, además había logrado mejorar todas las pociones de su libro y ahorrado algunos ingredientes, pero aun así tenía que comprar materiales para las demás clases, pero él no tenía la culpa de que sus abuelos no quisieran saber nada de él.**_

_**Se sentía humillado por esos ricachones, si tal vez su madre había sido compañero de ellos se pero no les daba ningún derecho de hacerle sentir aún más miserable de lo que su propia casa le hacía sentir.**_

_**Él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido bajo las circunstancias en las que nació.**_

_**Tom pronto se dio cuenta de su error al ver aquellos ónixs brillantes debido a la furia que contenía y que deseaba ser liberada de muchas maneras.**_

_**-si tanto le interesa humillarme, se lo diré, no tengo dinero, lo poco que logro obtener por hacer trabajos y /o pociones en la escuela lo ahorro o lo gasto, como lo acabo de hacer, necesitaba esos gramos para la poción que me pidieron—exclamo con la voz entrecortada debido a la furia y al dolor que sentía en ese momento.**_

_**Necesitaba alejarse de ese hombre antes de hacer cualquier tontería. El mayor noto las intenciones de este y no dudo en tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a un callejón donde tendrían la privacidad que necesitaban.**_

_**Él también se había sentido inferior en muchas ocasiones, hasta que pudo reclamar su herencia como el heredero de sslytherin, sabía lo que era sentirse solo, comprendía que lo que el chico necesitaba en ese momento era apoyo y no lastima, así que no dudo en hacer que él había deseado que le mostraran, un poco de consuelo, así que lo encerró entre sus brazos sintiendo la tensión en el contrario.**_

_**Severus estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió aquello brazos rodeándole, dándole un consuelo, un completo desconocido le estaba ofreciendo consuelo y fue entonces que las emociones de ese momento por fin rompieron su máscara, aquella que mostraba a todo el mundo, desde que descubrió que estaba solo.**_

_**En los brazos de alguien con quien había intercalado unas cuantas brazos, se desahogó, lloro por la infancia que nunca tuvo, de una amistad falsa, del cariño que su padre le negó al ser un mago, de las miradas de lastima y burla de todos los conocidos, por no tener un refugio.**_

_**Lloro por que se sentí completamente solo en el mundo que lo rodeaba. Se aferró a la túnica de ese hombre que parecía comprenderlo.**_

_**Tom sintió las lágrimas del joven, un joven que estaba perdido y que él había encontrado, aquel pensamiento le hizo apretar un poco más el abrazo, con tal intención de hacerle saber que estaba ahí, con él, de forma inconsciente de decirle que no lo soltaría.**_

_**Cuando Severus por fin se calmó mantuvo la mirada baja y en un susurro agradeció lo hecho por él, Tom simplemente asintió para que después salieran a encontrarse con los Malfoy, quienes ya los esperaban cerca del caladero, para poder ir al pueblo.**_

_**-el permiso está por terminar, es mejor que regresen al colegio si deseamos que el joven Snape pueda salir en otras ocasiones—exclamo Abraxas sin comentar nada sobre los ojos rojos del menor de cabello negro**_

_**La plática de los Malfoy había sido informativa, por parte de ambos lados, el patriarca de la familia había descubrió el grado de daño que estaba haciendo el director y el imbécil que tenían como jefe de casa, cosa que había visto durante su estancia en el colegio, pero nunca imagino que empeoraría con el tiempo. Hy mas que estuviera lastimando a un joven con un gran potencial. Mientras el heredero a pesar de que no hubo mucha información, supo que lo que había sospechado y le había hecho mantenerse hasta cierto grado al margen del acoso del joven, pero no evitaba que tuviera algunos acercamientos académicos, era correcto, Severus Snape era alguien que con el apoyo correcto llegaría a ser una de las personas más importantes de la comunidad mágica, a pesar de ser mestizo, y el estaría a su lado como un buen Malfoy quien veía las oportunidades.**_

_**En ese momento decidieron aparecerse con los jóvenes a las afueras del pueblo, Abraxas decidió no comentar de la forma tan posesiva que su amigo había tomado al joven de cabello negro, llegaron a donde el carruaje les esperaba y subieron para acompañar a los menores hasta la entrada, o por lo menos Tom.**_

_**-Aquí me quedo—dijo Tom bajando del carruaje y mirar al joven de piel blanca que aún mantenía la cabeza baja—Severus lamento tu perdida, cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar no dudes en pedirlo, cuídate mucho príncipe**_

_**Severus solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo, **__**algo en él le decía que debía confiar, pero ya lo había lastimado mucho, así que mantendría su distancia.**_

_**Al llegar al colegio los Malfoy se sorprendieron, aunque no lo demostraron, al ver el cambio que el chico tuvo, aquel chico de vestimenta negra, quien había mantenido un mirada gacha durante el camino de regreso, alzaba la mirada y libraba su rostro de emoción, lo único que podía mostrar que había tenido alguna emoción era el rojo de sus ojos, Severus agradeció y entro al colegio a encerrarse en su habitación, no estaba de ánimo para soportar a esos cuatro idiotas**_

_**-Lucius**_

_**-Padre**_

_**-Cuida a ese joven, el Lord lo quiere con él, necesitamos que este sano y salvo y que confié en nosotros**_

_**-Si padre—Lucius asintió, al fin y al cabo después de lo que ehbaia vivido ese día, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de acercarse al joven Snape de una forma definitiva.**_

_**Cuando llego a la sala común, ignorando a casi todos alzo su varita y realizo un hechizo, que lo que observaron comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, posteriormente en el tablón de anuncios se pudo leer.**_

_"__**dies planctus lugentium**__** Severus Snape"**_

_**-Conocen las reglas para esta situación, la casa de slytherin es unida sin importar que.**_

_**Todos dieron la respuesta correspondiente ante lo dicho y continuaron con sus actividades normales.**_

_**Mientras aquello sucedía en la casa de slytherin, en la mansión Malfoy, se hallaban los dos mayores, cada uno pensando en lo que habían vivido ese día, Tom Ryddley se creía alguien muy lógico, así que el extraño sentimiento de protección que le naciera hacia Severus, le tenía confuso, mientras Abrazaas observaba a su compañero, sabía que el joven tenía ciertas similitudes con él, la diferencia es que Tom podía manipular a todos a su alrededor incluyendo al viejo Dippet, mientras que Severus estaba en una palabra, completamente solo, recordaba algunas conversaciones con su hijo y donde mencionaba al chico, siempre con el mismo comentario, es alguien con potencial, pero aun no lo ha demostrado, estaba seguro que con lo del día de hoy lo había demostrado y se alegraba de aquello, nos e imaginaba que ese potencia desapareciera por culpa de unos idiotas.**_

_**-Lucios se hará cargo de estar al pendiente de él, tiene un gran potencial, lamentablemente es ocultado, lo encontraste a tiempo no quiero imaginar dicho talento desperdiciado **_

_**-Soy consciente de eso Abraxas**_

_**-Tom, el chico está en una situación, está herido, pero no roto…no quiero ni imaginarme que sucedería si lo rompen por completo.**_

_**-**__**No lo digas—exclamo con furia Tom y permitió, solo por unos instantes que Voldemort apareciera—ese chico será mi mortifago.**_

_**Los alumnos de Hogwarts siempre habían visto al joven Snape solo, así que verlo acompañado por alumnos de su grado y grados mayores fue sorpresivo, pero todas las dudas quedaron resueltas al ver que todo los alumnos de Slytherin desde los primeros años hasta los últimos con un moño tricolor, los dos colores de la casa y un tono negro, símbolo de duelo, estaban acompañando a su compañero en su duelo**_

_**Albus Dumbledore lo noto, el no podía permitir dichas acciones en su amada escuela.**_

_**-Mis muchachos—exclamo el anciano llamando la atención de todos—por favor retírense los moños—dijo mirando a la casa de Slytherin quienes se mantuvieron firmes, ninguno se movió—me veré en la necesidad quitarles puntos debido a incluir un elemento no autorizado a su uniforme**_

_**-De hecho director—exclamó Regulus black—según el reglamento escolar, los moños de duelo o cualquier objeto que represente el apoyo en el duelo de un compañero están permitidos, lo que no es tan permitidos a excepción de las chapas de prefecto y premios anuales no están permitidos, la casa de slytherin no puede perder puntos por cumplir algo impuesto por los fundadores.**_

_**-Mi querido muchacho, eso es **_

_**-algo que permitió el consejo escolar—fueron las palabras de Lucios, ahora comprendía el por qué su padre se había presentado ese mismo día y los había sacado—Se les aviso a los profesores sobre los días de duelo de uno de nuestros compañeros, así como el uso del elemento impuesto por los fundadores, cualquier cosa debe ser informado a ellos.**_

_**Albus solo sonrió y se sentó, los sangre puras de las demás casa, comenzaron a cuchichear, si a un Slytherin le estaban prohibiendo cumplir con los días de duelo, ¿también lo harían con las otras casas? Algunos no lo creían otros si…**_

_**Años después dicha acción era borrada de la mente de todos, los días de duelo, impuestos por los fundadores fueron prohibidos, el último que los utilizo fue Severus Snape.**_

_**Había pasado una semana desde aquello y las cosas en la casa de slytherin había mostrado mínimos cambios, sutiles, pero que se podían apreciar, Luciuis Malfoy que en ciertas ocasiones se juntaba con Snape ahora era más abierto, consiguiendo una amistad con tan arisco joven, como lo hiciera Regulus Black, así que era fácil apreciar al trio juntos en las tres comidas, tanto el rubio como el joven Balck estaban acostumbrados a que su compañero los ignoraba, pero sabían que este les escuchaba y les daba buenos consejos. Y mientras desayunaban pudieron apreciar uno de los extraños hábitos de este.**_

_**Severus levantaba la vista por que le gustaba ver tantas lechuzas en el lugar, el nunca recibia nada, cosa que provocaba burla en aquel cuarteto. Después de ver como las lechuzas hacían su entrada bajo la mirada para volver a su desayuno y esperar a escuchar las estupidez de esos cuatro, más no llego, pero no le importo, estaba más concentrado en la próxima poción que desea modificar.**_

_**-Severus la lechuza parece molesta—exclamo Lucius con una sonrisa divertida al reconocerla**_

_**Severus alzo la mirada al ver la magnífica ave de un tono gris y ojos amarillos que le miraban con desafío extrañado desato el paquete que tenía el ave, tomo un pedazo de tocino y se lo dio al ave que se lo comió, si el ave no se iba, significaba que esperaba respuesta. Tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla, intrigado por quien podría escribirle.**_

**"**_**Mi estimado Príncipe Severus:**_

_**He estado practicando el magnífico hechizo que te vi lanzar, más por algún motivo su belleza aun me queda lejana, así que si no es mucho pedir y no tienes nada que hacer, me gustaría que este fin de semana que es tu salida al pueblo, nos encontremos en el mismo lugar que nos conocimos para que me digas el secreto para ver aquella belleza. Claro que te pagare por tus asesorías**_

_**Espero no molestarte con mi petición, ni con mi desfachatez de mandarte algunas cosas, para que el poco dinero que tienes lo guardes y lo uses para cómprate algunas cosas para ti, algunos gustos.**_

_**Atte. Tom Riddle**_

_**P.D. Espero su respuesta positiva y el paquete tiene un pequeño hechizo de no devolver"**_

_**Severus termino de leer y se fijó en el paquete, lo tomo para poder irse, antes de que los Gryffindor que lo molestaban quisieran hacer algo con sus cosas, siendo seguido de cerca por la lechuza.**_

_**Todo ante la mirada confundida de Regulus y la sospechosa de Luciius.**_

_**Cuando llego a su habitación abrió el paquete, para encontrarse varias plumas, metros de pergaminos, tinta e ingredientes para pociones.**_

_**Tomo un poco de su pergamino y tinta y mando la respuesta con lechuza quien estaba esperando y que al tenerla se fue. De no ser por el hechizo ese paquete iría de vuelta. Miro la carta nuevamente y esta vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron al leer con más detenimiento el saludo, su corazón que había empezado a cubrirse con una capa, latió de forma cálida.**_

_**Slytherin son los alumnos astutos, aquellos que mantenían mascaras perfectas, mismas que podían incluso engañar a los mismos que habitaban dicha casa, así que para muchos les fue indiferente el cambio de actitud de aquel que arisco joven, pero para sus cercano, tales como Regulus y Lucius, sabían que aquella misiva le había dado cierto animo a su compañero, así como también le había dado un motivo para ir al pueblo.**_

_**Regulus en ocasiones sabía que su compañero no iba, porque no tenía dinero, cosa que era muy común, o porque los merodeadores le fastidiaban el día, pero ahora parecía que no ese cuarteto de idiotas, conformado por su hermano y sus amigos podía opacar.**_

_**Lucios también estaba sorprendido de aquel ligero cambio, hasta el momento solo habían visto una carta junto a un paquete, pero eso no significaba que hubiera más, debido a que había visto aquella lechuza ir y venir en ocasiones, una parte de estaba feliz de ver a su amigo con más vida, pero otra estaba preocupado, sabía que eso era solo una treta para conseguir a Severus como mortifsgo y era algo que podía romper a su amigo.**_

_**Si bien el trio no tenía muchos planes, porque Severus tenía un asunto muy importante en el pueblo, se reunirían después, pero algo que olvidaros los tres es que los merodeadores no podían permitir que su víctima principal fuera feliz, no sabían el motivo pero harían lo que estuviera en su poder por arruinarla.**_

_**Así se encargaron de organizar una broma, donde no solo lo humillaron, sino que también provocaron que le castigaran por lapso de un mes sin salidas al pueblo y castigos nocturnos, la sonrisa de suficiencia de tres de ellos hizo que Lucius y Regulus decidieran tomar venganza en nombre de su amigo.**_

_**La molestia de Severus había sido tan grande que había olvidado avisarle a Tom sobre lo que había sucedido, más bien se había centrado en vengarse de aquel cuarteto de estúpidos, aunque no sabía que sus amigos también lo estaban haciendo.**_

_**El domingo durante la cena, Lucios recordó la cita de su amigo**_

_**-¿Le avisaste a tu compromiso del castigo?"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

Harry miro confundido a Tom, quien se había detenido de contar la historia, mas su confusión desaparición, cundo Huj apareció indicando que la cena estaba lista y que Severus había avisado que llegaría un poco más tarde

-Bien Harry sube a lavarte y después acompáñame al comedor

-¿continuarás la historia?

-Lo hare—fue la respuesta de Tom para ver a Harry irse

Con un suspiro decidió lavarse en el baño que se hallaba en ese piso, el chico estaba casi curado, tomando en cuenta las heridas visibles, pero había más que tardarían, también estaba el hecho de que debían decirle la verdad, pero tanto el como Severus tenían sus reservas de como Harry lo tomaría.

Las acciones de Dumbledore para poder controlar a Harry hicieron que sus encuentros fueran entre un intento de decir la verdad o proteger la vida de su hijo, la única ventaja que se podía decir que tenían era que el anciano desconocía que sabían la verdad del niño.

Se sentó en espera del joven, quien no tardo en bajar y mirarlo con aquellos ojos verdes, que se miraban tímidos, en ese momento.

-Debido a la orden de Abraxas a su hijo, sabia casi todos los movimientos de Severus, por eso supe, que se había visto involucrado en un conflicto con los merodeadores y otros chicos, pero no me lo aviso, sino hasta el lunes, donde recibí la carta de Severus disculpándose por su falta y explicándome la situación a grandes rasgos, en un intento de que confiara más en mí, le pregunte del por qué no le había dicho nada a su jefe de casa, la amargura que estaba seguro que él y sus compañeros sin conexiones sentían, ya que Horace nunca les prestaba atención, al no poder obtener un beneficio con ellos, ese hombre simplemente miraba hacia los lados

-Me hubiera gustado que ese hombre fuera mi profesor—exclamo Harry y ante la mirada interrogante de Tom, explico—así sabiendo quien soy, tal vez hubiera puesto más atención a mis palabras, me hubiera creído

El susurro amargo del chico le hizo ver que MacGonagall le había fallado gravemente al joven frente a él.

-Hay quienes se creen más que nosotros por ser profesores o estudiar mucho, ese es probablemente la ruina de muchas asociaciones.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tome cartas en el asunto literalmente

_***/* Flash Back */***_

_**Severus estaba con Lucius y Regulus, si bien ya había enviado la carta con disculpa y habían agendado otra cita, se concentraba en planear una nueva venganza en contra de los merodeadores, por suerte nadie lo vincularía con dicho suceso, la poción era de efecto retardado, así que decidió ver la llegada de las lechuzas, Lucius recibiendo algunos dulces de parte de su padre, mientras que Regulus recibía el periódico, ninguno le presto la atención a la lechuza que se dirigía a su jefe de casa, no hasta que los murmullos se hicieron presentes.**_

**"**_**Horace Slughorn…**_

_**Un Slytherin apoya a otro, aunque sea joven, un Slytherin siempre protegerá a su compañero, un Slytherin es astuto…tú no eres un Slytherin has fallado a muchos de los principios que Salazar impuso…no eres digno de ser el jefe de la casa de las serpientes.**_

_**Jóvenes Slytherin si este hombre vuelve a fallarles, no duden en acusarlo con sus padres o tutores…yo me encargare de que sufra las consecuencias de sus acciones y del darle la lección de su vida.**_

_**Atte. Un Slytherin real"**_

_**La mayoría de los alumnos sabían de mi existencia como heredero, así que supieron que la carta venia de mi parte, entre los profesores solo Dumbledore sabia de mi herencia, así que ellos simplemente ignoraron la mirada de reproche del anciano y se divirtieron con la mirada perturbada del viejo Horace.**_

_**Las cartas entre Severus y yo eran casi diarias, en un principio eran en cuestiones académicas, cosa que aceptaba, debía atraerlo poco a poco, si podía le mandaba un libro de algún tema que le interesara, sobre todo de pociones, en ocasiones accidentalmente olvidaba poner el hechizo y Severus **_

_**Lo regresaba, era un extraño juego entre nosotros.**_

_**Por fin después de un mes, que fue lo que duro su castigo pudimos ver y me enseño como realizar el hechizo, así como también de otros hechizos, el intercambio era sencillo el me enseñaba a lanzar un hechizo, mayormente de su colección propia o me mostraba que había logrado dominar uno de los libros que le mandaba, así que yo le enseñaba uno parecido o le explicaba la falla en el lanzamiento de uno en especial.**_

_**Uno de los hechizos que más les conto a ambos era el patronus, pero aun así lograron realizarlo, aunque pasarían algunos meses antes de que estos tuvieran apariencia física.**_

_**Cuando la confianza era por ambas partes, los encuentro para practicar hechizos o dudas escolares, pasaron a segundo plano permitiendo platicas de sus planes, de sus deseos, en algunas ocasiones también se dejaba entre ver los miedos y debilidades, eran mínimas las ocasiones en las que se hablaba de dicha situación, pero aun así estaba presente.**_

_**Cuando se acercaba el fin de curso y durante la última salida, Severus no estuvo tan animado como en ocasiones anteriores.**_

_**-¿Príncipe?—a pesar de conocer el nombre de Severus, Tom había optado por llamarlo príncipe cuando estaban solos-¿qué es lo que te aqueja?—cuestiono mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Severus, quien le regalo una mueca en lo que debió ser una sonrisa**_

_**-No es nada Tom, solo que pronto las clases terminan y debo regresar a casa**_

_**-¿Lucius o Regulus no te han invitado a su casa?**_

_**-No quiero causarle problemas a ninguno de ellos**_

_**Tom no dijo nada, conocía la actitud de Walburga y sabía que era más para evitarle problemas al joven Black, mientras que los Malfoy saldrían del país, Severus no quería ser una carga para ninguno de ellos.**_

_**-Las cosas se arreglaran, ya lo veraz príncipe—exclamo con una sonrisa misma que fue respondida por el joven**_

_**Dejaron ese tema y comenzaron en hablar de cosas más mundanas, en ese momento lo único que importaba era conocerse más a fondo.**_

_**El curso termino y Severus se despidió de sus amigos, negándose por última vez a las peticiones de los dos jóvenes, así que con un suspiro de resignación, comenzó a caminar con la intención de ir a aquel infierno que era su casa, pero antes siquiera salir de la barrera una mano le detuvo**_

_**-¿Tom? ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono mirando a aquel hombre que se había convertido en alguien importante**_

_**-No iba a permitir que pasaras las vacaciones con ese ser, así que por eso te iras conmigo a mi casa**_

_**-No es necesario**_

_**-Lo es para mí Severus, vamos sujétate nos apareceremos ahí**_

_**Severus en los meses anteriores había descubierto que Tom era terco, al igual que él, en ocasiones el ganaba y en otras Tom, por esa ocasión dejo ganar al hombre enigmático, ya que el en verdad no desea regresar a casa, años anteriores lo había hecho por su madre, pero ya no existía ese motivo.**_

_**Durante ese verano Severus y Tom se conocieron más profundamente, sus sueños, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades.**_

_**Severus había encontrado en Tom un confidente, si bien podía contarle cosas a su amigos, era consiente que ellos también tenían sus propios problemas, por eso evitaba agobiarlos con los suyos, pero por algún extraño motivo con Tom los podía hablar, porque sabía que si bien él no le daría la solución a ellos, le daría consejos y el apoyo que necesitara, por un momento lo considero como su mejor amigo, casi un hermano título que se habían ganado a pulso los herederos Malfoy y Black, pero sentía que aquello incorrecto, tan incorrecto como decir que veía a Tom Ryddle como a un padre.**_

_**Tom desde un principio había visto a un joven que era una promesa en el mundo mágico, la pureza de la sangre no valía cuando conocías a mestizos poderosos como lo era el mismo y Severus Snape, había encontrado un compañero, un amigo similar a lo que era el propio Abraxas, pero se percató de que cada vez que hablaba de sus planes, aquellos que le alejaban de Londres, era doloroso ya que no podría ver de nuevo aquella joyas oscuras, obligarlo a quedarse era algo que se veía incapaz, Severus ya no era un joven más, era alguien muy importante.**_

_**Un par de ocasiones Tom volvió a tocar el tema de los mortifagos teniendo la misma respuesta del menor, posteriormente se percató que el mismo ya no lo quería como un subordinado, no, él quería a Severus Snape como su igual.**_

_**El inicio de clases fue doloroso por ambos, ninguno quería separarse, pero el más joven debía terminar el colegio para poder continuar con sus planes, mismos que habían cambiado en ese verano.**_

_***/* Fin Flash Back */***_

_-entonces el profesor y tu ¿se enamoraron por la convivencia?_

_-Así fue, hay ocasiones en que la convivencia te permite conocer mejor a las personas, claro que tú eliges eso, puedes convivir siete años con las mismas personas pero si tu no quieres que te conozcan, entonces no lo harán_

_-Conocerán solo la máscara que quieres que conozcan—termino Harry mirando al hombre quien le asintió_

_-Solo a Abraxas le permití conocerme lo suficiente para que el me llamara amigo, pero era solo eso un gran amigo, en cambio Severus le permitió a Regulus Black y a Lucius Malfoy ser sus hermanos, ellos le conocían casi tan bien como yo_

_-Ya veo_

_-continuando con la historia, durante los primeros días me era imposible trabajar sin estar pensando ¿en cómo estaría? ¿Que estaría haciendo? Me percate que extrañaba su sarcasmo, su risa, su compañía, lo extrañaba_

_-Él tenía planes de irse—susurro recordando lo dicho por Severus-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Sucedió que cambie de planes—exclamo Severus mientras entraba y le sonreía a ambos—resulta que en Hogwarts yo también me preguntaba lo mismo que él y había una pregunta más ¿él también me extrañaría? Recibí burlas de Regulus según el siempre que esa pregunta aparecía yo me sonrojaba, después de un platica con él, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Tom, lo conocía a él y gracias a algunos compañeros conocía también a Voldemort, sabia de sus ideas para el mundo mágico, los cambios que quería hacer y el hecho de que las famosas matanzas de los mortifagos no eran ciertas, de cinco ataques dos o muy extrañamente tres eran su culpa. Conforme pasaron los meses más me convencía que quería quedarme con él, ese era mi nuevo sueño, para mí en ese momento era un sueño muy grande—exclamo mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos—en el momento en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado me comunique con mi principal confidente después de Tom: Lucius Malfoy_

_***/*Flash Back */***_

_**Severus observaba como siempre lo hacia la llegada de las lechuzas, en esa ocasión recibió dos cartas una era de Tom y la otra de Lucius**_

_"**Severus:**_

_**No hagas planes con Tom, necesitamos hablar, te veo en las tres escobas.**_

_**Atte.: Lucius"**_

_**Por suerte aquella ocasión Tom le había dicho que no podría verlo, que tenía una reunión importante, recordándole a Severus quien era realmente aquel hombre.**_

_**Lucius miro a su amigo llegar, aunque su máscara era perfecta para todos, Severus podía ver la preocupación por el, una vez estuvieron en privado el heredero Malfoy no dudo en abrazar a quien consideraba su hermano menor.**_

_**-Lucius—fue el saludo que dio el joven de negro**_

_**-Me alegra verte Severus, pero ambos sabemos que esta visita no es completamente de cortesía. No puedes ser un mortifago, no eres capaz de ver a alguien torturar**_

_**-Puedo hacerlo, debí hacerlo. Lucius es la única forma en que puedo estar con el**_

_**-Hay otras formas, Sev, habla con él, no hagas ninguna estupidez**_

_**-Avery ya lo sabe**_

_**-Severus Snape—exclamo exasperado Lucius, Avery era el reclutador de ese año—habla con Tom dile la verdad, toda**_

_**-¿Crees que el aceptara a un mestizo sin nada que ofrecer? Seré un excelente mortifago, así el me vera**_

_**-Sev, él ya te ve; lo que estas planeando solo te matara, debes torturar en la iniciación**_

_**Lucius observó como Severus solo negaba con la cabeza, pero se podía ver en su mirada que así como estaba decidido estaba también temeroso, haciendo que este suspirara con resignación.**_

_**-Habla con el Sev, dile lo que planeas, no le gustan las sorpresas**_

_**Con aquella platica los dos se despidieron, Lucius no iba a permitir que su hermano hiciera una gran estupidez por un amor que posiblemente no era correspondido por lo que decidió decirle a su padre.**_

_**La máscara de Abraxas se rompió por unos momentos, antes de recuperarse y dirigirse donde estaba su compañero, necesitaban evitar una tragedia**_

_**Abraxas conocía casi por completo a Tom, así que sabía que Severus se había ganado un puesto importante en la vida del Lord.**_

_**-Tom, cita a Severus para la próxima semana debes hablar con el**_

_**-Estamos a vísperas de las nuevas marcas, Abraxas**_

_**-Severus va a hacer una estupidez que pone en peligro su vida, así que te recomiendo que vayas a verlo**_

_**Tom miro a su compañero notando la preocupación en sus ojos, aunque no lo quisiera admitir lo dicho por el lord Malfoy le hizo sentir preocupación por su querido príncipe.**_

_**Así una semana después ambos se encontraron y Tom comprendió el porqué de la urgencia, Severus mientras estuvo con él había decidido aprender oclummancia y legenremice y en ese momento odiaba que lo hubiera hecho, ya que no podía leerlo, pero aun así su cuerpo mostraba señales de preocupación y nerviosismo.**_

_**Severus estaba nervioso, cuando recibió la carta de Tom estaba feliz porque lo vería, más la plática con Lucius había vuelto a su mente y estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo decirle al hombre frente a él, la verdad**_

_**-¿Todo bien Severus? **_

_**-si, solo…solo me estoy preparando para lo que hare dentro de dos semanas**_

_**-¿algún examen?—cuestiono, la fecha no le agrado para nada**_

_**-Hare las pruebas para mortifago—dijo mirándolo de frente**_

_**Tom estaba sorprendido por aquello, comenzó a reírse creyendo que era una pésima broma del joven enfrente de él, pero al ver la seriedad en aquel hermoso rostro, así como el miedo oculto en los ojos le hizo detenerse**_

_**-No me gustan las bromas**_

_**-No es una broma, me convertiré en mortifago**_

_**-Severus Snape ni se te ocurra presentarte a la iniciación—exclamo de forma fría el heredero de slytherin**_

_**-Quiero ser un mortifago—respondió Severus, en esa ocasión el ganaría**_

_**-No tienes la madera para serlo—comenzó y antes de que Severus contestara—probamos el cruciatus en un ratón, te pusiste pálido, no pudiste realizar el hechizo; esa es la iniciación, lanzar un cruciatus y la maldición asesina. **_

_**Severus se puso pálido ante lo mencionado, Lucius ya se lo había advertido, aquello era cierto, pero el necesitaba ser un mortifago, deseaba estar junto al hombre y esa era la única forma en que lo concebía**_

_**Tom se había alejado, respiraba profundamente, durante los primeros meses antes de conocer a Severus de forma profunda, deseo escuchar aquellas palabras, pero ahora, escucharlas hacía que su corazón latirá con miedo de perder a su príncipe.**_

_**Se había hecho a la idea de no verlo más cuando se graduar, de tener solo la correspondencia, pero ahora, escuchaba aquellas palabras como una condena a su príncipe**_

_**-Ya…ya di a conocer mi decisión**_

_**-Maldita sea Severus ¿Por qué no me lo consultaste?**_

_**-No eres mi padre para pedirte permiso—exclamo con furia**_

_**Severus sabía que Tom nunca lo vería como algo más que un mortifago, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada, de alguna forma había ideado una vida cerca de ese hombre, aunque el final era la muerte**_

_**-Cuando nos conocimos querías que fuera mortifago ¿Qué cambio?**_

_**¿Qué cambio? Era la pregunta que Severus le hacía y la respuesta era tan fácil de dar, como también difícil, cambio que lo había conocido, que vio al ser más hermoso, en ocasiones comparaba a Severus con alguna hermosa ave, misma que no podía enjaular.**_

_**-¿Qué le ofreces a los mortifagos? ¿Qué te ofrecen ellos a ti?**_

_**-Mis habilidades como pocionista, mis hechizos, eso ofrezco, ellos…ellos me ofrecen poder**_

_**-Respuesta equivocada, ¿Qué te ofrecen los mortifagos?**_

_**-Poder…pertenecer a… algo**_

_**-Casi, poder no es algo que te interesa **_

_**Severus observo el rostro libre de emociones de Tom, así que decidió decir parte de su verdad**_

_**-Deseo pertenecerle por completo a Lord Voldemort**_

_**El joven había descubierto durante las vacaciones quien era realmente Tom Ryddle, y a pesar de aquello no le importaba **_

_**Tom frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta, observo como el joven se hincaba ante lo dicho, aquello le molesto, su príncipe no debía hincarse**_

_**-Entregarle mi vida por completo mi lord**_

_**Severus mantuvo la mirada fija, no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Tom más que su lealtad completa, sintió como una mano le tomaba de la barbilla permitiendo encontrarse con aquellos ojos carmín que eran símbolo de Voldemort, no tembló ante estos, simplemente se maravilló de poder verlos, de ver todas las facetas de Tom.**_

_**-Tu intensión de convertirte en mortifago es para que yo sea tu absoluto dueño—susurro provocando un escalofrió en el más joven**_

_**-si**_

_**-tus pensamientos, tus palabras serán completamente míos**_

_**-Ya lo son—respondió mientras intentaba ver a otro lugar que no fueran los labios que se le presentaban**_

_**-No desvíes la mirada Severus, si yo te pidiera tu cuerpo ¿me lo entregarías?**_

_**-Completamente, mi alma, mi vida y mi cuerpo son tuyos**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi Severus?**_

_**-Que… que me correspondas, que me ames como yo lo hago **_

_**Susurro cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se había dejado hipnotizar ante las promesas que aquellos ojos le daban. Sintió como lo levantaban, pero aun así mantuvo los ojos cerrados**_

_**-Nunca te hinques, el mundo es quien debe hincarse ante ti mi príncipe, mi igual**_

_**Terminando aquella frase beso los labios que habían sido su tentación desde hacía tiempo, Severus simplemente correspondió creyendo que estaba soñando o que había muerto ante su insolencia.**_

_***/* Fin Flash Back */***_

_-El día de la iniciación llego y para evitar que algunos idiotas comenzaran a hacer preguntas, cree un homúnculo que tomo el lugar de Severus durante ese día y cada vez que lo mandaba a misión_

_-¿Nunca se dieron cuenta?—cuestiono Harry- Digo ver al homúnculo y al profesor_

_-Así como me viste aquel día Harry, así siempre me presente ante los mortifagos, todo el mundo sabía que yo era lo más valioso del lord, por lo que tenía guardias personales, Lucius, Regulus y el homúnculo, solo estaba uno de ellos por lo que nadie sabía la verdad, solo unos cuantos_

_-La prioridad era cuidar a Severus, evitar que mis enemigos supieran de él, en algún momento un traidor hablo del príncipe pero era imposible saber quién era, debido a un amuleto, este tenía una variante del hechizo glamur, así que había ocasiones en que aparecía siendo rubio, pelirrojo u otra característica, hasta que la guerra no terminara, no arriesgaría a mi pareja_

_Harry observo como Tom besaba la mano de Severus y este se sonrojaba, desde que había llegado a esa casa, había visto el amor que el mayor mago oscuro le tenía a su profesor, no pudo evitar desviar la vista, pensando que así era como se sentí ver a sus padres tener un momento romántico._

_-Gracias por compartir conmigo su historia_

_-No fue nada Harry—exclamo Severus con una cálida sonrisa_

_-El señor Dorian tiene razón, hay que conocer las dos versiones de la historia, yo me retiro que descansen_

_La pareja asintió observando como el menor desaparecía del comedor, Tom aprovecho eso para besar hasta quitarle el aire a su pareja, sabiendo que a Severus le encantaba aquello._

_Severus suspiro una vez que el beso termino y se recargo en el pecho de su pareja, en ese momento estaba a salvo en los brazos de su esposo, el miedo de que Harry los rechazara estaba ahí aun, pero por el momento se imagina una familia cálida con su pequeño._

_-Hay que prepararnos Severus, Harry no tardara en preguntar sobre aquello_

_-Lo sé, pero solo quiero disfrutar un poco más de mi pequeño Tom, solo unos días más_

_-Unos días más amor, solo unos días mas _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

Después de disfrutar aquellos minutos de tranquilidad, Tom beso la frente de su esposo.

-¿Qué te dijo el anciano?

-Esta extraño, me pregunto si había habido un cambio en la marca y me hizo mostrársela, después de eso solo me recordó lo mismo de siempre, que algún día regresarías y que debía cumplir con mi faceta como su espía, y que gracias a él no estoy en Azkaban y bla, bla, bla

-Bien, mi regreso sigue siendo un secreto, mientras nadie sepa de mí poder moverme

-¿Cuáles con os planes?—cuestiono Severus mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su esposo

-Voldemort no aparecerá a menos que Dumbledore decida atacar como siempre, pero apareceré como un familiar desconocido tuyo—exclamo llamando la atención de su compañero—con ayuda de Lucius me creare una nueva identidad, así me hare de una fama dentro del ministerio, ahí me encargare de que Dumbledore pierda todo el apoyo, ya tengo también los planes para los chicos de Slytherin y ustedes, incluso…un plan alternativo para Harry

Severus solo asintió sabiendo a que se refería y era algo que aunque era consiente de aquello, le aterraba esa opción, pero la entendía.

Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba, Harry acariciaba a Hedwing mirando hacia el jardín, conocía la parte de Voldemort y Severus, no podía evitar pensar en los comentarios hechos hacia sus padres, Severus Snape había conocido a su madre, habían tenido una especial de amistad y había terminado de alguna forma, provocando cierto rencor en el hombre de negro hacia la mujer, Voldemort también tenía una pésima idea sobre Lily Evans, la actitud de bravucón de su padre, cosa que detestaba debido a él había vivido con uno, además estaba el hecho de que ambos evitaban mencionar su relación sanguínea con ellos.

A eso le sumaba la actitud de ambos en cuidarle, cuidarle como si fue su…su hijo.

No sabía que pensar de aquello, nadie lo había tratado de esa forma, había visto algunas de las acciones de Molly Weasley hacia sus hijos y de alguna forma notaba que la pareja le trataba de esa forma.

Después de un rato decidió dormir, decidió no pensar en la actitud de la pareja, en ese momento no importaba, recibiría todo lo que la pareja le brindara, claro que si en algún momento Voldemort e pedía unírsele, se negaría…pero ya no estaba seguro si los entregaría.

Si le hubieran preguntado durante sus clases si denunciaría a Severus Snape, lo haría, pero ahora ya no…

Con el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, su percepción estaba cambiando.

Durante los siguientes dos días Harry comenzaba a buscar los libros que debía utilizar para sus ensayos, e investigaciones propios como lo que eran los hechizos familiares que había mencionado Tom en su historia y el crear sus propios conjuros, el tema realmente lo llamo. Así que dividía sus tiempos de estudio entre los deberes escolares y sus investigaciones propias.

Su día en aquella mansión, había descubierto aquello después de que volara sobre el terreno, era desayunar con la pareja, donde hablaban de cualquier cosa, Severus se iba al laboratorio a realizar pociones, como la que tomaba en el desayuno, Tom iba a reuniones con los gobblings, parecía que estaba tramando algo con ellos, él iba a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco o iba a volar alrededor de la mansión, a la hora de la comida, había ocasiones en que solo comía con uno de ellos o con los dos, dependiendo las acciones que tenían, después regresaba a la biblioteca o al jardín, después cenaban los tres y platicaban de cualquier cosa o Harry aprovechaba sobre algunas de las dudas que tenia de sobre algún tema.

Esa era la rutina que tenía en aquella casa y con los dueños, pero estaba aún el motivo del por qué lo ayudaban, era una pequeña espina que no desaparecía, pero temía que al preguntar la cálida rutina desapareciera.

No quería perder la sensación de ser querido, además estaba el silencio de los que él llamaba amigos y familia, si bien Sirius había provocado cierta desconfianza ante hablar con Dumbledore de sus cartas, pero aun así esperaba alguna carta de ellos, pero estaban en silencio.

Aquel día había decidido no volar, caminaba por el jardín, admirando el lugar, así como ayudando un poco en el lugar. Eso lo ayudaba a pensar y lo tranquilizaba.

Como siempre su amada lechuza estaba con él, hablar con ella también le ayudaba a pensar, más por aquella sensación de que el ave le entendía y le daba algunos consejos.

-¿crees que debería peguntarles el porqué de sus acciones?—cuestiono mientras su lechuza ululaba, dándole entender que lo hiciera—si mañana les preguntare el por qué, bien es hora de mis estudios, veamos que más encontramos de los hechizos familiares.

Así al día siguiente estaban los tres en la cocina desayunando, Harry estaba intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con los dos adultos, así que soltando un profundo suspiro llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

-Quisiera saber por qué me ayudan—exclamo mirándolos—creo que ya es hora de que me lo digan

La pareja se miró sabiendo que aquello era cierto, así que después de respirar profundamente asintieron, aunque si eras bien observador verías que Severus tenía miedo, su rostro no mostraba nada, pero sus ojos tenían un destello de preocupación y miedo

-Terminemos de desayunara para pasar a la biblioteca para contarte—fueron todas las palabras que menciono Tom

Harry asintió y continuaron con el desayuno, cuando terminaron y después de que Severus diera algunas indicaciones a los dos elfos para que les dejara una jarra de jugo y unos pequeños aperitivos, se sentaron para comenzar a hablar, Harry estaba sorprendido, en lo que llevaba de conocer al hombre, nunca había visto a su profesor tan nervioso como en ese momento.

-Antes de empezar Harry, como te habrás dado cuenta, las relaciones entre personas del mismo es lo más común de lo que parece—comenzó Tom, teniendo un asentimiento de Harry—esto es algo que nos separa de los muggles, pero hay un detalle más y es que gracias a que la madre magia, le dio a algunos elegidos un don especial, así como es la lengua parsel en nosotros, son dones que no se deben esconder, fueron dados para ser aceptados y en el caso de Severus para ser protegidos, este don le permite a algunos magos poder engendrar como las mujeres, en pocas palabras estos se pueden embarazar.

Harry abrió sorprendido los ojos y miro a su profesor, quien le sonrió de forma tímida, aunque no lo admitiera tenía miedo de que el niño lo despreciara debido a su don, mas tomando en cuenta quienes eran sus aliados.

El joven de ojos verdes estaba sorprendido y una nueva duda entro a él, si lo que decía Tom era cierto ¿Por qué la pareja no había tenido hijos?

-¿Harry?—llamo Severus mirándolo

-Lo siento, es solo que…necesito mucho que aprender del mundo mágico—exclamo con timidez-¿todos los magos se pueden embarazar?

-No Harry, como Tom lo menciono solo algunos magos somos capaces de hacerlo, nos conocen como fértiles, algunos nos llaman donceles—le explico Severus con una sonrisa triste

-Severus y yo nos casamos justo después de que el saliera del colegio, así mientras yo seguía mi batalla contra Dumbledore, Severus iniciaba sus clases para tener su maestría como pocionista, dentro del grupo de mortifagos, solo algunos miembros del circulo interno sabían quién era Severus, siempre utilizando el medallón que le permitía otra apariencia—comenzó Tom mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja—él siempre ha sido querido por los mortifagos. Mi batalla contra Dumbledore se había complicado debido a la formación de la orden del fénix, así que ese era, por llamarla de alguna forma, mi piedra en el zapato.

El anciano no sabía nada de Severus, sabia de la existencia del príncipe, como era llamado por todos, pero desconocía su verdadera apariencia gracias al medallón, mientras yo estaba en la mansión con los mortifagos, Severus estaba en este lugar, que es una de las pocas herencias de Eileen, este lugar está protegido por un hechizo fidelio cuyos guardianes son los dos elfos y mi querida Nagini, así como también está asegurada por varias protecciones familiares.

Mientras nuestra vida era tranquila, Severus comenzó a sentirse mal

_***/* Flash Back */***_

_**La mansión donde la pareja estaba era desconocida por todo el mundo, a excepción de los Malfoy, Abraxas, Lucius y la nueva integrante Narcisa, la esposa de su amigo, quien había conocido a Severus durante la estancia de ambos en el colegio y también había sido una de las pocas que se acercó de forma real.**_

_**La vida de la pareja estaba llena de tranquilidad, pero esta no continuo, ya el más joven del matrimonio comenzó a tener mareos, náuseas y había tenido que dejar algunas de sus investigaciones por un tiempo ya que algunos ingredientes le causaban ascos. Por suerte estaba en una etapa de solo material teórico era estudiado en su maestría.**_

_**No le había comentado nada a su familia, pues no quería preocuparlos, pero no contaba con que Nagini hablara.**_

_**Aquella mañana como lo había hecho en tres semanas, se hallaba en el baño sacando todo lo que había comido el día anterior, sintió como alguien le acariciaba la espalda en forma circular, también como alejaban su cabello del rostro. Cuando el vómito termino fue ayudado a levantarse y llegar a la cama, para después beber el agua que le ofrecían.**_

_**-¿Estás bien?—pregunto Tom mirando con preocupación a su esposo**_

_**-Sí, no es nada, algo me cayó mal—respondió con una sonrisa cansada, la situación comenzaba a preocuparle también**_

_**Tom simplemente le miro, sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo, mas no le dijo nada, así que solo le beso la frente, para despues sacar una túnica de su pareja**_

_**-te ayudare a cambiarte, para que podamos irnos a la cita**_

_**-¿cita?**_

_**-Así es, Nagini me comento que has estado teniendo problemas estomacales, desde hace unas semanas, así que prefiero que te revisen y destacar algo peligroso**_

_**Severus asintió, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse, no había pena de quedar semidesnudo, al fin y al cabo eran esposos.**_

_**Tom ya lo esperaba en la chimenea, junto al medallón, que le permitiría salir sin que lo reconociera.**_

_**Mientras la pareja de la oscuridad salía de su hogar, en San Mungo un médico comenzaba a preparar todo para poder atender al príncipe.**_

_**Louis Richard, era un medimago que había decidido convertirse en mortifago, después de ver la unión que esos "malvados", así como también escucho la verdadera ideología y planes del bando de los mortifagos, así que comenzó a ubicar a aquellos que pertenecían al grupo y se hacía cargo de ellos directamente.**_

_**Nunca se imaginó que aquellas acciones, harían que el lord, le fuera a buscar y le agradeciera sus acciones, el simplemente negó, diciendo que los ayudaría como pudiera, incluso se atrevió a pedir la marca, pero Voldemort le dijo que no, que le era más útil sin la marca, la mayoría de los mortifagos sabían que debían ir con él y él tenía un amuleto que le indicaba que era requerido, cuando estaba de descanso, era sustituido por otro medimago que no conocía, por protección de ambos.**_

_**Así que al saber que el príncipe, la pareja del Lord, parecía estar enfermo, fue algo sorpresivo y también preocupante, el Lord es justo, pero parecía que el príncipe también le daba un sentido que por algún extraño motivó daba una sensación maternal **_

_**Así que ese día iría acompañado por un guardián impuesto por el propio Lord o por el propio Lord, que estaba seguro que eso sucedería.**_

_**-señor, su cita acaba de llegar**_

_**-Gracias señorita, déjalos pasar—exclamo mientras respiraba profundamente y respiraba profundamente para ver entrara a la pareja**_

_**Cuando él había conocido al príncipe, el mismo parecía un joven de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, en esta ocasión eran cabellos negros y ojos café oscuros, muy oscuros.**_

_**-Príncipe, me alegro de verlos, por favor pasen, recuéstese en la camilla y dígame ¿cuáles son sus síntomas? ¿Cuando empezaron?—mientras le señalaba una camilla y comenzaba **_

_**-Más o menos alrededor de tres semanas y han sido vómitos más que nada y mareos, también algunos olores me han causado ascos**_

_**Aquellas palabras hicieron que el medimago mirara al joven, lo hechizos de diagnóstico eran generales y con los síntomas dichos podía hacer hechizos mas específicos, tomo la decisión de realizar aquel hechizo, él siempre había seguido sus corazonas y esta no sería la excepción.**_

_**Así que lanzando una serie de hechizos los cuales al tocar el cuerpo del príncipe se tornaban azules, aquellos solo sucedía con un tipo de personas en especial.**_

_**Después de indicar que saldría unos minutos, dejando a la pareja sola, Severus miro a su esposo quien simplemente le sonrió, necesitaba mostrarse seguro, no quería preocupar a su pareja, además confiaba completamente en Louis, **_

_**Este no tardó mucho en regresar con una botella de una poción**_

_**-Príncipe, por favor solo un par de gotas de sangre**_

_**Severus asintió he hizo lo pedido y dejo caer dos gotas de su sangre, permitiendo ver como la poción tomaba un tono entre dorado y azul, extrañado alzo la mirada, mientras trataba de recordar que poción hacia aquella reacción**_

_**Louis no pudo evitar liberar el aire que contenía sus sospechas eran ciertas, miro al acompañante del príncipe.**_

_**-Necesito que el Lord este aquí**_

_**-¿Por qué es necesario Louis?**_

_**-Por la noticia que debo darle, no es malo, pero necesito decírselo personalmente**_

_**Tom miro a Severus quien también estaba confundido, así que decidió quitarse el hechizo**_

_**-Mi señor**_

_**-¿Qué debes decirnos?—cuestiono mientras se sentaba con Severus**_

_**-Los hechizos que lance primeramente eran unos hechizos que por lo regular se le lanzan a las mujeres y fértiles en estado, la poción es para revelar a un fértil, el motivo del color se debe a que usted príncipe, está en estado, espera al heredero del lord**_

_**-Déjanos solos**_

_**-Si señor**_

_**Así el medimago salió mientras buscaba las pociones que debería tomar el príncipe de ahora en adelante. Mientras que en el despacho el silencio rodeaba a la apareja.**_

_**-Sev—llamo Tom- amor**_

_**-¿Tom? ¿Es cierto?—pregunto con miedo de estar soñando-¿vamos a ser padres?**_

_**-Si Sev, vamos a ser padres—susurro para después besar a su pareja—Te amo Sev**_

_**Severus oculto su rostro en el pecho de su pareja, se había deprimido cuando supo que Narcisa tendría un bebe, el deseaba ser padre y por un tiempo pensó que aquello no sería posible, en el colegio la enfermera solo le curaba, nunca le importo realmente saber si lo era, hasta que comenzó a sentir celos de Narcisa.**_

_**Pero cosas del destino resulto ser fértil y ahora espera al primero de por lo menos tres hijos.**_

_**-Te amo Tom, gracias por esto**_

_**-Gracias a ti amor, gracias por ser mi esposo y por permitirme ser el padre de tus hijos.**_

_**Después de que Louis regresara y les dará las pociones, así como las citas, la pareja regreso a su casa, donde se entregaron mutuamente.**_

_**Una semana después Tom le indico al círculo internó que su pareja estaba embarazado, que esperaba a su primogénito, por lo que las acciones a realizar se limitarían con el fin de no preocupar a su amado.**_

_**Aquello alegro a los integrantes y decidieron realizarle una pequeña fiesta para Severus quien parecía cohibido de que ellos le quisieran.**_

_**Los siguientes meses pasaron entre nauseas, mareos, desmayos, antojos y cambios de humor, cosas que sufrían los Malfoy (Lucius por parte doble), algunos mortifagos junto a sus líderes.**_

_**La fecha por fin llego y el destino decidió que fuera el treinta uno de julio, pero no solo un bebe nacería aquella fecha sino otro bebe en especial, serían sus acompañantes loas participantes de los siguientes sucesos.**_

_**Así que sin saberlo, en san Mungo dos parejas hacían su llegada para tener a sus primogénitos: Los Ryddle-Snape y los Potter.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore había llegado al hospital para conocer al bebe de los Potter, quienes eran sus mejores soldados, por lo que esperaba que este fuera en un futuro soldado más de la guerra que parecía no tener fin. **_

_**Mientras se dirigía a donde creía que se encontraban, estaba un poco intranquilo debido a los meses de tranquilidad en la que se encontraba, de aquel extraño alto que Voldemort había creado, si bien había ataques, no eran tan intensos ni tan seguidos como las ocasiones anteriores, de hecho muy pocas veces se enteraba de los ataques como para poder realizar un contrataque.**_

_**Dejo de pensar en eso al ver al padre primerizo pasearse de un lado a otro ante la diversión de quienes los acompañaban, se acercó para saludar y darle palabras de aliento al hombre de cabellos alborotados, pero después de un rato aquella acción de ir de un lado a otro, lo desespero y lo mando a la cafetería para que se tranquilizaran, el esperaría las noticias.**_

_**No habían pasado ni diez minutos de que los mandara a ese lugar, cuando un medimago apareció y por su cara y pensamientos no traía buenas noticias, así que se acercó con aquella cara de abuelo preocupado**_

_**-Señor Dumbledore, ¿el señor Potter?**_

_**-James fue a la cafetería a distraerse, pero dígame ¿todo bien?**_

_**La pregunta era solo de rutina, porque el rostro del hombre daba a entender que no había buenas noticias.**_

_**-El parto de la señora Potter fue muy difícil…hubo complicaciones que no se vieron en los chequeos…no pudimos hacer nada por el pequeño**_

_**-Ya veo…será un golpe muy duro para la familia, me encargare de decirle a James**_

_**El medimago asintió mientras se retiraba, ya estando solo el hombre cambio su rostro de preocupación al de uno de molestia, el día anterior el hijo de los Longbottom había nacido, pero no parecía ser muy poderoso, esperaba que el niño nacido en ese momento lo fuera, pero parecía que no habría soldados por parte de sus más fieles.**_

_**Mientras aquello sucedía en una zona de San Mungo en otro, algo cercana se hallaba un hombre de cabellos platinados, mirando a su amigo como movía la pierna debido al nerviosismo que sentía debido a la situación.**_

_**Abraxas sonreía divertido ante las acciones de Tom, quien demostraba de una forma inadvertida su estatus como padre primerizo, él se hallaba tranquilo ya que sabía que un aliado estaba atendiendo al joven, así como también San Mungo los atendería bien debido a que el daba buenas donaciones.**_

_**-Dime Tom ¿ya saben cómo nombraran al niño y quien será su padrino?**_

_**-Si, ya elegimos a ambos—dijo Tom, mientras miraba a su compañero—todo está listo para que él llegue**_

_**Cualquier otra palabra que intentaran intercambiar, cuando la puerta de aquella sala se abrió, dejando pasar al medimago.**_

_**-Louis ¿Cómo están?**_

_**-Ambos se encuentran bien, el heredero está completamente sano, los pasaremos a la sala quinientos dos, donde los podrán ver, en unos cinco o diez minutos**_

_**-Gracias Louis—fue la respuesta que dio Abraxas al ver como el Lord respiraba profundamente, con una inclinación el hombre se alejó—bien Tom vamos a **_

_**Pero antes de cualquier palabra más, una enfermera apareció**_

_**-Disculpe—exclamo la mujer sin evitar mostrar una mueca ante los hombres cosa que ambos ignoraron—hay algunos documentos que deben firmar**_

_**-¿no pueden esperar?—cuestiono Abraxas**_

_**-Me temo que no, deben venir de inmediato**_

_**Los dos hombres asintieron y fueron a realizar el papeleo que no podía esperar, sin saber que un hombre de ojos azules los miraba partir.**_

_**Albus los siguió con la mirada, un espía, mismo que había desaparecido, le había dicho sobre el príncipe, el esposo del Lord.**_

_**El silencio de los meses anteriores tenía sentido ahora, el príncipe también estaba esperando un hijo, una idea apareció en su mente, así que regresando a la habitación donde estaba aún el cuerpo del hijo de los Potter, mismo que tomo se dirigió a la habitación que había escuchado.**_

_**La puerta de la habitación quinientos dos se abrió dejando pasar al anciano que llevaba un bulto, en aquella habitación había una cama donde un joven de cabello rojo, que era lo único que se podía apreciar en ese momento, descansando, a su lado una cuna donde el hijo de Lord Voldemort dormida.**_

_**Albus se acercó a la cuna, miro solo unos momentos al bebe, estaba listo para hacer el intercambio, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un enfermera que miro al hombre con extrañeza, misma que aumento más al ver el bulto.**_

_**\- Señor Dumbledore ¿Qué hace?—pregunto la enfermera mientras se le acercaba**_

_**-Oh madame, venía a ver al pequeño**_

_**-¿Y por qué trae ese bulto? ¿Qué es?—pregunto la mujer mirando fijamente al anciano, no fue difícil ver sus pensamientos, no fue difícil manipular la situación, ella era fiel a la causa de que todo mortifago debía morir—responda**_

_**-Este pequeño—exclamo mientras mostraba el bulto y miraba con tristeza a la mujer—era el hijo de un gran auror y su amada esposa, lamentablemente nació muerto, mientras iba a dar la trágica noticia escuche que un mortifago había tenido a su hijo, una profunda tristeza me inundo, como un pequeño destinado a ser un asesino vivía, mientras que uno destinado a ser un medimago murió, así que pensé en darle un futuro mejor a este pequeño, hijo de asesinos, dárselo a una familia que lo querrán, le darán un mejor futuro que el que le espera a lado de sus padres biológicos**_

_**La mujer se sintió conmovida ante las palabras dichas por el director, que no pudo evitar asentir.**_

_**-Tiene razón—exclamo la mujer tomando al bebe en brazos para poder hacer el intercambio**_

_**Con aquella acción, tomo una decisión que le afectarían completamente a ella y a toda su familia…**_

_**Severus despertó ante los gritos de su pareja, decía algo de la nula seguridad, el no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, lo único que quería era a su bebe, tenerlo en sus brazos como siempre soñó.**_

_**Poco a poco comenzó a despertar, logrando ubicar también la voz de Abraxas, en un tono que solo mostraba frialdad y también los deseos de matar a alguien, reconoció también la voz Louis, estaba igualmente molesto.**_

_**-¿T…Tom?—pregunta y el mencionado se acercó a él-¿Dónde está?**_

_**-Sev—susurro mientras miraba con furia al director de San Mungo, quien se estremeció **_

_**-Tom ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Sev…al parecer…se llevaron a nuestro bebe**_

_**-¿Qué?—cuestiono mientras se incorporaba-¿Cómo que se llevaron a nuestro bebe? ¿Quién? ¿Qué paso?**_

_**-Tal vez… no se lo llevaron… tal vez hubo una equivo…-intento decir un hombre gordo quien estaba muy nervioso**_

_**-Termine esa frase y vera lo que sucede—interrumpió Abraxas**_

_**-Tom…nuestro bebe**_

_**-Tranquilo amor, veraz que lo recuperaremos, Abraxas quiero saber quién más dio a Luz aquí**_

_**-No puede**_

_**-Puedo y lo hare, espero señor director que no esté involucrado, o sabrá que soy alguien que no quiere conocer molesto**_

_**El hombre simplemente se retiró, mientras Abraxas y Louis hacían lo pedido por el Lord.**_

_**La pareja se retiró del hospital, con el cuerpo del bebe, no sabían de quien era, pero creían que ese pequeño merecía un lugar donde descansar.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

_**Había pasado ya un año desde aquel suceso, durante este tiempo San Mundo se vio envuelta de una serie de investigaciones, habían estado intercambiando bebes, la mayoría de las enfermeras involucradas habían sido despedidas, pero no hubo más castigo, la guerra no permitía eso.**_

_**El director, también se vio involucrado, sin la donación de la familia Malfoy, necesito sacar fondos, se descubrió el desvió de mucho galeones a dos cuentas distintas.**_

_**Pero a pesar de todo se descubrió que Dumbledore había estado en el lugar, había visitado a los Potter, se buscó la forma de que la enfermera involucrada hablara con la pareja, pero esta se negó.**_

_**Habían pensado en ir a ver a los Potter, pero debido a la profecía que había escuchado el homúnculo de Severus, se habían escondido, pero no sabían dónde ni quien podía ayudarlos.**_

_**La paciencia de Voldemort estaba por acabarse, Severus estaba sumiéndose en una depresión, Narcisa había podido ayudarlo debido a que le ayudaba con el pequeño Draco quien era su ahijado. Ya habían investigado todo lo referente a la mujer y le habían dado una lección, quiso darles información que ellos ya conocían, pago por su estupidez**_

_**-Mi…mi lord—exclamo una voz temerosa, Tom observo quien lo llamaba, evito soltar un suspiro de fastidio al ver al conocido colagusano**_

_**-¿Qué quieres?**_

_**-Los Potter me hicieron su guardián secreto.**_

_**-Bien, llévame con ellos**_

_**-Si mi lord**_

_**Sin avisarle a nadie Tom salió con la esperanza de regresar pronto con su pequeño, pero las cosas no saldrían como esperaba.**_

_**Cuando llego a la casa de lo Potter frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal y su presentimiento se hizo mayor al encontrarse al hombre caído, muerto, no dudo en sacar la varita y encontrarse con una escena de lo más extraña**_

_**Se podía ver a sí mismo, intentando que la mujer pelirroja se alejara del bebe.**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Parece que tenemos un invitado inesperado**_

_**Tom no pensó en nada, solo comenzó a atacar con el fin de proteger a su bebe.**_

_**La batalla fue pequeña, mientras la mujer Potter mantenía un escudo con el niño detrás de él. No entendía por que había dos Voldemort, lo único que entendía era que habían sido traicionados, así como también que su esposo estaba muerto.**_

_**No dudo en susurrarle al bebe que lo amaba, que tanto James como ella lo amaban, aunque esperaba poder sobrevivir, era consciente de que era una esperanza débil.**_

_**Así que no le sorprendió ver el rayo verde dirigirse a ella…**_

_**Tom estaba cansado ante el duelo, más porque había estado reforzando el escudo de la mujer, su rival no dudo en atacarlo con un hechizo desconocido.**_

_**-Lo siento Sev…**_

_**Severus sintió un extraño golpe en el pecho y con rapidez y miedo saco un dije en forma de serpiente que Tom le había regalado en un aniversario, su color plata se fue ennegreciendo, señal de que algo estaba mal**_

_**-No por favor no**_

_**Salió cubierto solo con una capa y llego al valle Godric, no entendía que podía estar haciendo su esposo en ese lugar, pero aquel dije le guiaba a donde Tom había estado.**_

_**Sus ojos vieron con asombro y preocupación, a su enemigo escolar muerto, subió a la habitación y vio a Lily su compañera muerta y a su lado una capa que reconocería inmediatamente.**_

_**Se acercó para tomarla y ver la varita de su pareja, misma que tomo. El llanto del bebe le hizo voltear a verlo, era su hijo, y comprendió por que Tom había estado ahí.**_

_**Tomo al bebe en brazos lo consoló, besando su cabeza con cariño, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, podía desaparecer de ahí, irse con su pequeño que no dudo en acurrucarse en su pecho, descansando, estaba a punto de hacerlo y comenzar a hacer los movimientos para buscar a su pareja y derrotar a Dumbledore, cuando de pronto recordó que los Potter se habían escondido por una estupidez, que eran parte de la orden del fénix, misma que no dudaría en buscar al niño, al no encontrarlo.**_

_**La vida era cruel con él, durante un año no había atenido a su pequeño, solo el apoyo de su esposo y familia; ahora perdía a su esposo y aunque había encontrado a su pequeño, no podía llevárselo.**_

_**Durante los siguientes minutos, no dudo en susurrarle la canción que había compuesto con él, diciéndole que lo amaba, que estarían juntos, que lo esperara.**_

_**Con el corazón partido dejo al bebe al escuchar a alguien acercarse, observo desde lejos como se iba su hijo.**_

_**Regreso a Spinder end la casa de sus padres, ahí se quedó con la varita de su esposo, mientras acariciaba la madera con cariño, pensaba en lo que haría desde ese momento, el homúnculo desaparecería y el tomaría su lugar.**_

_**Debía hacerlo para saber los movimientos de Dumbledore, no le importaba ese sacrificio, esperaba que el anciano mencionara a su pequeño.**_

_**Sabía que a partir de ese momento tendría que trabajar en Hogwarts, tendría que soportar las tonterías de sus compañeros, las miradas de odio de ellos, pero no le importaba, trabajaría en la que fue su prisión por siete años, estaría ahí soportando todo, todo para que cuando llegara el momento su hijo llegara al colegio, soportaría todo por volver a ver a su hijo, quien sería llamado: Harry Potter el niño que vivió**_

_***/* Fin Flash Back */***_

Harry había estado un poco confundido en el inicio de la historia, pero las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido, cuando mencionaron a sus padres y también el director.

La idea que se estaba haciendo en su mente, debía ser falsa, pero la frase dicha en el ritual del regreso de Voldemort, volvieron a su mente, pero aun así aquella idea tenía que ser falsa era imposible, pero cuando finalizaron la historia donde su nombre es mencionado, el joven solo los miro negándose a creer que quince años de su vida eran falsos, que todo el mundo le había mentido.

El silencio que rodeaba a los tres, era pesada, Severus sabía que le debía muchas disculpas a su pequeño y que posiblemente tendría que ganarse a su hijo, debido a su actitud para evitar que Dumbledore lo descubriera, aunque no era una disculpa realmente.

Tom también estaba nervioso, pero era consiente que debía ser fuerte por Severus mas al sentirse culpable de haberlo dejado y no planear su movimiento bien, debido a la ansiedad.

-Harry—susurro Severus mientras se levantaba e intentaba tocar al chico

Harry salió de su transe cuando vio a su profesor quería tocarlo, mas este rechazo el toque, mientras se levantaba y alejaba de este

-¡No me toque! ¡Mienten!—grito mientras los miraba, su mente llena de ideas reales o falsas, con el corazón también lleno de sentimientos confusos- Ustedes…yo no…es una mentira

-Harry cálmate—exclamo Tom mientras intentaba acercarse al chico quien retrocedió al ver las acciones del hombre –lo que te contamos no es una mentira Harry—menciono mientras miraba a su esposo y a su hijo—eres nuestro hijo Harry, por ese motivo te estamos cuidando

-¡Yo no puedo ser su hijo, yo no soy su hijo! ¡Soy hijo de Lily y James Potter!

Grito provocando que algunos libros salieran volando, que los cristales se rompieran, Tom abrazo a Severus para protegerlo de la furia del niño, Harry miro la escena solo un momento para después salir corriendo a su habitación donde su magia lo encerró cumpliendo sus deseos.

Se arrojó a la cama y oculto su rostro para poder apaciguar el llanto que le aquejaba en ese momento, Hedwig se acercó para intentar consolarle, sabía que su amo estaba sufriendo.

Después de un rato Harry se quedó profundamente dormido, con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras entre suspiros susurraba que lo dicho era una mentira.

En la biblioteca destruida se encontraba la pareja, quienes no se habían movido en ningún momento después de la furia mostrada por el niño, en el centro de aquella destrucción se encontraba Tom, quien continuaba con Severus entre sus brazos, el hombre de mirada negra lloraba, completamente destrozado debido a la reacción de Harry, mientras que Tom hacia todo lo posible para aguantar sus propias lágrimas, pero no lo logro por mucho tiempo ya que sus propias lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó con dolor de cabeza, así como también los ojos irritados debido a su llanto, se encontraba confundido, pero cuando por fin su mente se aclaró, recordando lo suscitado el día anterior, la plática que había tenido con los dos adultos, termino abrazándose así mismo intentando no pensar en ello, mas no lo logro todo regresaba a su mente.

Él no podía ser hijo de ellos, era una cruel mentira, ¿cómo se atrevían a jugar con lo más sagrado para él? ¿Cómo podían decir que él era su hijo?

Él era hijo de Lily y James, todo mundo decía que se parecía a ellos, si el hijo de ambos había muerto, no era su culpa no era culpa de ellos.

**Sangre del hijo bien amado… resucitaras a tu padre**

Aquella frase regreso con fuerza a sus recuerdos, así como también el hecho de sentirse como en casa cerca de ambos.

Negó con la cabeza, todo estaba mal, tenía que salir de ahí, irse con sus amigos, hacer lo que fuera para estar lejos de esos hombres. De pronto un plop lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Aquí le traigo el desayuno joven amo, y el amo Severus dice que no olvide iniciar sus deberes, así como los libros que necesite para realizarlos se encuentran en la biblioteca, también hay ropa limpia en el baño—exclamo Rin

-Gra…gracias Rin, disculpa ¿sabes dónde se encuentran?

-Salieron temprano joven amo, no digiero a qué hora regresarían

-Gracias

Con una inclinación la elfina desapareció del lugar dejando a Harry quien se acercó a la bandeja del desayuno que le habían mandado, en la misma donde había un tradicional desayuno inglés, había dos pequeñas botellas de lo que reconoció como pociones junto a una nota.

"_En las botellas se hallan una poción para el dolor de cabeza y otra es una nutricional, debido a que ayer no comiste, deberás tomarla antes de ingerir cualquier alimento el día de hoy._

_No olvides haces lo deberes, nos veremos más tarde….Cuídate"_

Harry noto que había un mancha de tinta después de la despedida, como si hubieran querido escribir algo más, decidiendo que no quería saber que era esa palabra, tomo ambas pociones y comenzó a comer.

Al terminar se levantó se dio una ducha y cambio. Hedwig ululó como saludo y el simplemente se acercó para acariciarle, después de dejarle unas chucherías bajo a la biblioteca, esperaba que las tareas lo distrajera.

Ahí vio el pergamino con los deberes dejados para él, así como los libros que debía utilizar, estaba por sentarse a hacer los deberes ahí, pero recordó que las veces que se utilizaron los polvos, era por la chimenea que había ahí y él no quería ver a ese par de mentirosos, no estaba seguro de como actuaria al verlos, así que lo mejor era subir a su habitación a hacer los deberes, al fin y al cabo tenía un escritorio en el lugar.

Así que después de tomar las cosas y salir de la biblioteca para irse a su habitación, cuando noto una de las habitaciones que le habían señalado para entrar con los dueños del lugar, se detuvo pensando en si debía entrar, su curiosidad y un extraño pulso mágico del cual no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta, que lo llevo a entrar a la habitación.

La habitación parecía ser una especie de oficina, había una chimenea justo en el centro, sobre esta había una pintura con una especie de salón que daba a un jardín, la chimenea estaba custodiada por dos ventanales, que dejaban ver el jardín, junto a estos del lado izquierdo un librero lleno de libros, mientras que el derecho lleno de reconocimientos, era pequeño ya que la pared estaba libre mostrando la pintura de un extraño árbol. Frente a la chimenea estaba un sillón de cuatro plazas y entre ambos una mesa cafetera.

Desde la puerta del lado izquierdo había un escritorio de esquina, el lugar se sentía muy cómodo, así como también tranquilidad, así que decidió hacer sus tareas en ese lugar.

Se acomodó en el escritorio y observo la notas que había hecho, desde lo que quería conocer, así como lo que recordaba de las clases, después de ver sus notas decidió iniciar con las tareas de historia, herbologia y encantamientos, siendo las materias que sentía más fáciles. Siendo historia la primera en realizar, así que comenzó a buscar los libros que necesitaba.

Pero mientras revisaba el tema del cual tenía que realizar su resumen, frunció el ceño, había notado que la biblioteca era muy amplia, tal vez podría checar otros detalles que no vinieran en su texto, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca y checar algunos libros más para mejorar su resumen, si bien el profesor en cuestión no estaría realmente leyendo el trabajo, pero a él le gustaba investigar bien sus trabajos, o le había gustado hacerlo.

Así con el pensamiento de hacer un buen resumen se enfrascó en las lecturas de Historia y Encantamientos sin percatarse que ya no estaba solo en ese lugar, ya que tres pares de ojos lo miraban interesados.

Ya había terminado su resumen de Historia mismo del cual había sacado algunos temas que quería investigar por su cuenta e iba por la mitad del de encantamientos, cuando una voz femenina le distrajo.

-Debes detenerte un poco—exclamo aquella voz, Harry alzo la mirada para encontrarse con dos mujeres y un hombre mirándolo desde el sillón de la pintura.

Una de las mujeres tenía el cabello negro amarrado en un trenza que caía por su hombro derecho, su tez era blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos eran oscuros, al igual que los de su profesor, esta vestía una túnica de color celeste, a su lado la otra mujer de cabellos castaños oscuro y ojos de color azul tez morena clara y esta vestía una túnica de color lila, ambas mujeres le veían con una sonrisa.

Mientras que el hombre de cabellos negros, piel blanca y mirada de un tono verde penetrante, le miraba con el rostro estoico, vestía con una túnica de color negra con detalles en tono plata, Harry tenía la sensación de haber visto ese rostro en otro lugar, pero no lograba recordar en dónde.

-¿Disculpe?—cuestiono el chico mirando al cuadro

-Ya llevas un rato estudiando, debes detenerte por un momento, así podrás descansar tu vista y tu mente, ve a comer algo y después regresa, estarás más relajado—respondió la primera mujer

-También puedes ir a dar una vuelta al jardín, eso también te ayudara a despejarte, antes de que te saturas con la información que estás buscando, pero eso si come algo para que no te descompenses

-Si…creo que tienes razón—exclamo Harry sin saber realmente como hablarles

-Antes de que te vallas, pon tus trabajos en la mesa frente a la chimenea, los checare y si tienes algún detalle los repetirás.

Harry estaba a punto de reclamarle al hombre del cuadro, pero la forma en que lo miro le daba a entender que debía hacer lo que le dijo si no quería tener problemas, así que cumpliendo lo pedido/exigido por el hombre dejo su ensayo terminado y la mitad del otro para irse a la cocina y comer algo.

Entro a la cocina donde Rinrin estaba, así que le pidió algo ligero para comer, la elfina no dudo en hacerle algo, aunque quería abstenerse de preguntar por los dos hombre, no pudo evitar, descubriendo que ninguno había regresado, desde que había estado en la casa, siempre estaba uno de ellos o los dos y aunque una parte de él le decía que era mejor si no los veía, pero, otra le daba la sensación de abandono una que no había sentido desde su llegada a la casa.

Decidiendo no pensar en aquello, presto atención a la comida que la elfina le sirvió, así como también se sorprendió al ver la taza con la poción.

-¿y esto?—cuestiono alzando la taza

-El amo Severus nos encargó que le diéramos la poción, que era importante

-Ya veo, gracias

Tratando de mantener su mente en blanco Harry comenzó a comer, no necesitaba tener pensamientos y emociones cofundad en esos momento, así que simplemente se dedicó a comer lo que le habían preparado.

Al terminar y dar las gracias a Rinrin, después de tener una extraña batalla por que le permitiera lavar los trastes utilizados, se retiró a la habitación donde había comenzado a realizar sus tareas.

Cuando entro a la habitación, observó a las mujeres tomando él te, mientras que el hombre estaba haciendo unas notaciones en un pergamino.

-Bien muchacho, tu tarea respecto al tema histórico está bien, sabes que buscar y como explicarlo, en lo que se refiere a tu ensayo del hechizo _Mobilicorpus_necesita detallarse un poco más, en librero del rincón segundo estante de arriba hacia abajo, el libro número cinco de izquierda a derecha tendrás la información para detallar el resumen.

Harry asintió y siguió las órdenes del hombre y tomando el libro para terminar el resumen, sorprendiendo se de los detalles del hechizo que ese libro tenia, así como también las similitudes de otros hechizos, haciendo que el joven ampliara más su lista de investigaciones propias.

La noche había caído ya en la mansión, Severus y su esposo habían subido a ver a su hijo, sabían que la información que le habían dado era muy sorpresiva, pero esperaban de todo corazón que su hijo les diera la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

Hedwing, observo como la pareja se acercaba a su amo, no había ningún intento de dañarlo, solo estaba aquella sensación de que deseaban protegerlo incluso de él, observo el cariño con el que lo arropaban e incluso el beso que le daban en la frente, observo como el hombre de mirada café y que en momentos se tornaba en rojo le miraba y susurrándole le pedía que cuidara al joven durmiente.

Ella se hincho de orgullo, no debían pedirle hacer algo que haría siempre, Harry era un joven muy valioso para ella, así que lo protegía incluso de el mismo.

Durante los siguientes días, Harry se encontró solo, si bien había días en los que Tom o Severus estaban en el desayuno, la cálida atmosfera que había tenido al principio había desaparecido, lo que provocaba que ya no los viera en todo el día, se estaba mutuamente.

Harry no creía lo que le habían dicho…pero había momentos en que deseaba que fuera verdad, la frase del ritual y su capacidad de hablar parsel, eran elementos que parecían martillarle, cada vez que pensaba en aquello, incluso durante sus descansos de las tareas, investigaba lo dicho por Dumbledore, sobre la posibilidad de que Voldemort le hubiera traspasado algo de su poder, pero hasta ahora no había nada que justificara su capacidad para hablar con las serpientes, solo que era hereditario.

La probabilidad de que Tom realmente fuera su padre crecía constantemente aunque él no quisiera, pero aún seguía en duda con Severus, no se parecía en nada a el, además estaba la forma en que lo trato, aunque una pequeña parte le recordó que el hombre lo había protegido e incluso lo había visitado en la enfermería, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó escuchar aquella canción de cuna, que estaba seguro de haber escuchado mientras estuvo convaleciente

Pero aun así estaba el hecho de que el hombre lo menosprecio y durante mucho tiempo le hizo creer que lo odiaba, cosa que lo confundía mucho…por lo que le habían contado sabía que James Potter le había tratado muy mal, mientras se miraba en el espejo recordaba claramente todas las veces que le decían que se parecía a James Potter pero con los ojos de Lily Evans su esposa. Los datos que le habían dado de ellos, indicaba aquello realmente. No tenía nada en que se pareciera a los hombres con los que vivía.

Con un suspiro decidió ir donde había estado haciendo sus tareas, la compañía de los tres personajes del cuadro le tranquilizaban y borraban u poco la sensación de abandono que había tenido, las dos mujeres Eileen y Merope eran muy amables y había ocasiones en que pensaba que si ellas estuvieran vivas, le habían explicado que algunos cuadros mágicos eran la sombra mágica de lo que fueron en vida, serian como siempre se imaginó a sus abuelas, mientras que Elián era aquel abuelo estricto, pero de alguna forma cariñoso, así que siempre les pedía consejos con sus tareas.

Tenía un ensayo que empezar y por fin habría terminado sus deberes, había alargado mucho el hacerlo, haciendo algo de sus propias investigaciones, pero el ensayo de Severus no podía postergarlo mucho.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar no pudo evitar pensar en que la materia de Severus fue una de la que más le llamo, aquella en la que ansiaba llegar y descubrir, las similitudes con la cocina lo único que le gustaba de su estancia en esa casa, pero aquella actuación de Severus así como también los constantes sabotajes de las serpientes le hacían perder el gusto de la clase.

Así con un suspiro entro en la habitación y sonrió ante el saludo de, en su mente, sus abuelos.

Era momento de terminar su último ensayo, uno que sería el orgullo de Severus Snape, aunque este último no lo vería… o eso creía Harry.

La noche había caído ya y Harry dormía tranquilo, sin saber sobre el ritual que los dueños de aquella casa realizaban.

Así como cada noche desde que hablaron la puerta de su habitación se abrió y dos sombras entraron, ambos para arropar al joven durmiente, ambos lo miraron con cariño y besaron demostrándole todo el cariño que no le podían profesarle en el día, antes de salir, la lechuza blanca, la única testigo de esas visitas, les instaba a ver el escritorio, donde se hallaban los deberes del joven.

Ya en el escritorio alzaron el escrito que estaba sabiendo de antemano de que se trataba y como en las ocasiones anteriores los ojos de la pareja brillaron de orgullo

-Creo que obtendrá la mejor calificación de todos—susurro Tom mirando el detalle del ensayo de pociones

-Sí, es excelente, debería prestarle más atención a sus estudios que a sus actos heroicos—respondió con una sonrisa, al ver la pasión de su hijo en el escrito.

-¿y qué más da Sev? Harry es libre de hacer lo que quiera, incluso descuidar sus estudios por sus actos heroicos—respondió Tom con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo dormir

-Tienes razón, gracias de nuevo Hedwig

Ambos salieron dejando al chico dormir y a la lechuza orgullosa, por permitir que aquel pergamino fuera leído, después de aquel acto decidió que se merecía un jugoso premio, así que salió a casarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

Salazar Elián miraba al joven que acababa de entrar a la habitación, desde el primer día que lo vio en ese estudio haciendo muy diligentemente sus deberes, sabía perfectamente quien era, los elfos les habían avisado a los tres sobre la presencia del niño, pero también les habían indicado que el niño estaba mal, herido, solo eso habían dicho.

Solo en una ocasión su heredero había aparecido para decirle lo mismo que los elfos, solo que ya se habían tomado ciertas acciones para hacer pagar a aquellos que habían herido al menor, esa fue la única vez que había visto a su heredero o al de su amiga.

El chico había entrado solo y en ningún momento los adultos habían aparecido, los elfos les habían dicho o salían o estaban encerrados, aquello no estaba bien, más porque se notaba que el chico ansiaba verlos, lo sabía por qué siempre miraba hacia la puerta como esperando que ellos aparecieran y le regañaran o le explicaran algo, cosa que el también esperaba, pero hasta el momento no había sucedido.

Decidió no pensar en aquello y observar como el chico comenzaba el último ensayo el de pociones. Eileen estaba muy contenta debido a eso, ella amaba esa rama de la magia y había inculcado bien a su hijo ese amor, Merope era más reservada a esa magia debido a su propia historia, de allí que no mostrara mucha emoción, a él también le encantaban las pociones, pero se inclinó más a la creación de algunos hechizos con la ayuda de la lengua parsel.

Mientras observaba como la mujer comenzaba a ayudar a Harry, decidió recorrer los pasillos oscuros que conectaban los cuadros, necesitaba pensar. Con un inclinación de la cabeza se despidió de Merope, quien le respondió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a hacer un bordado, parecía que era lo único que le encanto de su vida.

Mientras caminaba en aquellos pasillos pasando por unos anhelados recordó la plática que había tenido días atrás con Tom.

_***/*Flash Back*/***_

_**-Tom—saludo el hombre, provocando que el nombrado le mirara-¿todo bien con el niño?**_

_**-Hubo un problema, espero que podamos resolverlo pronto—respondió dejando de mirarlo, aquello llamo más la atención de hombre**_

_**-¿Qué sucedió?**_

_**-Le contamos la verdad muy rápido, no lo acepto muy bien**_

_**-¿y que están haciendo?—cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, Tom seguía sin verle-¿Por qué estás aquí y no en casa?**_

_**-Queremos darle tiempo, que no sienta que lo estamos presionando**_

_**-¿Severus?**_

_**-Fue a comprar algo y después haría unas pociones que Harry necesita**_

_**-Espero la presentación pronto—dijo el hombre desapareciendo.**_

_**Tom suspiro mientras pensaba en lo dicho por su ancestro, realmente esperaba que Harry en algún momento les permitiera acercarse de nuevo como lo había hecho al principio, miro el pergamino que tenía a su lado…el plan b que no quería utilizar.**_

_***/* Fin Flash Back*/***_

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que Elián había tenido aquella platica con Tom y las cosas parecían seguir igual, había algo que no le gustaba de toda esta situación, esperaba que su presentimiento fue erróneo, pero no siempre lo era.

Después de terminar sus deberes, Harry había comenzado a utilizar su tiempo en sus investigaciones propias, aún faltaba un mes para regresar a Hogwarts y una semana para su cumpleaños, sabía que los dos hombres no le festejarían, ya tenía mucho que no los veía realmente y aunque los extrañaba, prefería no pensar en ellos distrayéndose volando alrededor de la mansión, platicando con Hedwing, así como también leía en aquella habitación y hablaba con las mujeres.

Aunque consideraba a Elián como un abuelo, no quitaba que su mirada era demasiado calculadora en ese momento y se sentía intimidado, como si quisiera descubrir sus más oscuros secretos y no estaba muy seguro de que alguien los supiera, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ellos.

Aquel día mientras se encargaba de acomodar sus ensayos, no pudo evitar sonreír, en palabras de los personajes de los cuadros sus ensayos eran excelentes, quería mostrárselos a Tom y a Severus, quería escuchar palabras llenas de orgullo para variar un poco, pero aquello era imposible.

Se sentó mientras su mirada se perdía, los deberes le habían permitido aislarse de lo dicho por los adultos pero ahora ya no, ¿en verdad era su hijo? Si así era porque no estaban con él, ¿Por qué no estaban buscándole? Acaso ¿no lo querían recuperar?

Una lagrima rebelde cayo de su ojo, misma que fue borrada con furia, no quería saber nada.

Ellos querían manipularlo, por eso estaban jugando con lo más sagrado para él.

Eso era lo que quería creer, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que no era así, él quería lo que habían tenido antes de que le contaran la historia, en ese instante se preguntó ¿si ellos le hubieran dicho aquello, sin que se los preguntara?

Movió su cabeza intentando no pensar en nada, así que decidió volver su atención a sus deberes, estaba seguro que Hermione estaría realmente feliz de que se aplicara en vacaciones

_**¡Es que no puedes, no debes!**_

Aquel vago y amargo recuerdo de su tercer año regreso, miro sus deberes con dolor, no podía hacer aquello, era incorrecto hacerlo, con un suspiro cansado, tomo más pergamino y tinta, debía rehacer los deberes, lo único bueno de eso es que se distraería.

Eileen y Merope estaban tomando él te, cuando Harry entro, las dos mujeres sonrieron al ver al joven entrar, no dijeron nada al ver al joven sentarse y comenzar a leer, eran conscientes de que tenía muchos temas de investigación propia, así que para ellas lo que hacía no era sorpresivo.

Elián observo aquello, al igual que sus compañeras sentía que el joven estaría investigando algo, así que decidió ir a pasear a un jardín de otra de las propiedades.

Harry suspiro mientras tomaba el libro y comenzaba a leer y copiar cualquier cosa del tema de transformaciones, después de escribir unas líneas, su mirada se fijó en el librero lleno de reconocimientos y lo que parecían ser libros, llamando por la extrema curiosidad que parecía poseer, se acercó al lugar donde vio los distintos reconocimiento a nombre de los dos hombres que le cuidaban, así como una foto enmarcada, donde ellos se podían ver completamente feliz, desvió la mirada de aquella foto y acaricio el lomo de unos libros

-Eileen

-Dime Harry—respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras su compañera le miraba con curiosidad

-¿Qué son estos libros?

-Son álbumes fotográficos, ¿quieres verlos?

-Me encantaría ¿puedo?

-Adelante, tómalos—fue la respuesta de Merope, quien le sonrió

Harry tomo el que había estado acariciando y se sentó frente a la chimenea a ver el álbum, tenía el escudo del colegio cosa que le llamo la atención aún más, así que se sorprendió al ver algunas fotografías del castillo y sus alrededores, pero las sorpresas comenzaron cuando vio una foto donde parecían estar bajando algunos niños de primero del tren.

Como todas las fotografías mágicas estas tenían movimiento y esto le permitió que el arribo del primero de septiembre, alguien había tomado fotos del recorrido de aquel grupo, mientras cambiaba la página noto que también era de la selección, no había mucho cambio en esas alrededor de diez fotos, parecían que eran fotos grupales, cuando cambio la hoja noto el cambio, ya no eran todos los primeros, ahora eran los más jóvenes de la casa de las serpientes, mientras miraba no reconoció a nadie, solo a uno que se parecía a Draco Malfoy y a otro que se parecía a su padrino Sirius.

Conformé pasaba las paginas descubrió que el álbum le pertenecía a Tom Ryddle, en algunas fotos estaba solo un niño y en otras estaban con otros compañeros e incluso en cada fin de curso uno grupal, notando el pasar de los siete años en el castillo.

-Disculpen ¿pero qué significa este álbum?—cuestiono intrigado después de ver a Tom durante sus años de estudio

-Era una vieja tradición en Hogwarts, ¿sabes sobre los anuarios?—Harry asintió, sabía que en Hogwarts había uno, aunque nunca les tomaron fotos como en los colegio muggles, eso sin contar que nunca vio a alguno de los mayores escribirse en ellos—se hacían cinco, uno general que son los que se quedan en el colegio, y los otros eran de las casas, se le entregaba al alumno junto a su diploma, tengo entendido que solo Slytherin continua con la tradición, mi generación fue la última en tener anuarios así.

Harry asintió y después de dejar el anuario de Tom, tomo un segundo anuario y comenzó a ojearlo notando que en algunas fotos Tom aparecía, pero las fotos se enfrascaban más en la una niña, comprendió entonces que el anuario que veía era el de Eileen, ella fue una Slytherin, pero no lo aparentaba.

-¿Qué es en lo que pareces ser campeona?—cuestiono mostrando la foto donde después de un movimiento Eileen se erguía con orgullo

-esa foto fue cuando me convertí en campeona de Gobstones en el colegio

-¿Gobstones? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿No lo conoces? Bien te explico

Merope vio con una sonrisa como su amiga comenzaba a hablar con Harry de su segunda pasión después de las pociones, mientras los veía miro a la puerta, la inquietud de Salazar ya había sido dado a conocer para ambas y ambas estaban esperando que cualquiera de sus hijos aparecieran para explicar que estaba sucediendo, solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más de lo que estaban.

La semana casi había terminado y Salazar frunció el ceño, Harry había entrado dejado sus utensilios de escritura, escribía un par de líneas y después iba a los álbumes, había logrado convencer a Eileen, el niño había utilizado mucha persuasión de forma sutil, que le contara de algunas cosas de su álbum y también de algunas de Tom, le había tomado media hora descubrir aquello.

Harry había visto fotos donde Tom y Eileen, compartían algo de tiempo a pesar de tener un año de diferencia, así que con aquello Harry había logrado obtener anécdotas de Tom en su época estudiantil.

Observo como el niño dejaba todo y se disponía a ver el tercer álbum, lo único igual a los viejos álbumes era la foto de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, no había nada de los alumnos cuando arribaban, ni de la selección, pero sí de la sala común.

Entre los pocos niños de aquel año, uno de cabello negro, con ojos negros y piel pálida sobre salía, aquel era el álbum de Severus Snape, noto que en algunas fotos estaba él y una joven de cabellos rojos, no sabía porque esas fotos estaban ahí, cada que el Severus de la foto se distraía, la niña hacía gestos a Severus, y se notaba al joven tenso, pero esa tensión desaparecía con unos pocos de la casa de las serpientes.

Hubo algunas que hizo que Harry se detuviera más que en las otras, se podía ver al joven Severus sonriendo de forma real y en su mano izquierda una banda de color plata, en otra al joven concentrado en una pasión.

Salazar vio al joven salir por una meriendo, así que decidió invocar un elfo para ver lo que Harry comenzaba a escribir y no termino

-¿Qué demonios?—cuestiono al ver lo que estaba escrito

Aquel pergamino estaba lo que parecía ser un nuevo ensayo de historia pero que era de pésima calidad, las mujeres quienes leyeron se miraron

-¿Qué significa?—cuestiono Merope

-No lo sé, pero ha estado melancólico desde que termino los otros—respondió Eileen, ese había sido el motivo por el cual acepto contarle aquellas anécdotas, en eso se parecía a su hijo, Severus tendía a dispersarse de esa manera cada vez que estaba triste, las pociones le habían permitido mantener la cabeza ante la traumática separación, pero no siempre funcionaban-¿Por qué no han venido?

-Bueno es hora de preguntarle a la otra parte de la historia

Harry entro a la habitación y noto a las dos mujeres mirarle, pero lo que lo puso en alerta fuer la mirada del hombre

-¿Qué es eso?—cuestiono mientras señalaba el pergamino en la mesa cafetera

-No tenías derecho de leerlo

-Harry responde—exclamo Merope

-Niño, no estoy de humor es la última vez que pregunto ¿Qué es eso?

-Es mi ensayo de historia—exclamo sintiendo la magia de alrededor tensarse

-¿Dónde está el otro?

-Arriba

-¿Por qué lo estas rehaciendo?

-Quería mejorarlo

-Esa excusa de pergamino ¿es mejorarlo?—Harry se mantuvo cayado ante la pregunta—responde

El joven decidió mantenerse callado mirando con desafío ¿Por qué ese cuadro le estaba retando? No era nadie

-Bien, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-¿Qué?—cuestiono confundido ante el cambio

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Muertos

-es extraño que digas que están muertos, cuando sé que Tom esta la oficina de una de nuestras casa, mientras que Severus fue a comprar ingredientes, lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué Tomas y Severus no han venido a presentarte como se debe?

-Ellos no son mis padres-exclamo mirando al cuadro con furia, quien sonrió burlonamente—soy Harry Potter hijo de Lily y James Potter

-¿A no? entonces explícame Harry Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter ¿Cómo es que entraste a esta habitación?

-¿No comprendo?

-Es simple Harry, esta habitación es una habitación de sangre, solo los que tienen sangre Slytherin y Snape pueden entrar-respondió provocando una palidez en el joven-sino fueras hijo de ellos, no estarías aquí, así de simple

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Eso no prueba nada!

-tienes razón, lo que digo no prueba nada, pero el tapiz si—respondió mientras señalaba a su izquierda donde estaba el árbol- tu nombre está ahí, en el tapiz

Harry se acercó al árbol y mientras más se acercaba este comenzaba a brillar y noto como algunos nombres aparecían en las ramificaciones de esta. Vio el nombre de Eileen Prince unido al de Tobías Snape, dando como fruto a su hijo Severus Ethan Snape Price quien se unió al hijo de Merope Gaunt y de Tomas Ryddle, Tomas Mavorlo Ryddle Gaunt, sus nombre daban una ramificación mas, donde se podía apreciar el nombre de Harry Alexander Ryddle-Snape, entre paréntesis Harry Potter quien estuvo bajo el cuidado de James Potter y Lilian Evans de Potter, en cuanto leyó eso comenzó a negar con la cabeza

-Es una mentira, es falso, ¡lo que hay en este tapiz es una mentira!

-Los tapices no se pueden falsificar niño, ese tapiz es real

-¡Me estas mintiendo!

-No Harry-interviniendo Eileen, al ver como ambos se estaban alterado-lo que Salazar dice es cierto, solo nuestra sangre puede entrar en esta habitación

-¿Salazar?

-Si niño, soy Salazar Elián Slytherin, cómo pudiste apreciar ellas son tus abuelas

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en impresión y miro a las raíces de aquel extraño árbol donde se apreciaba el nombre de Salazar Elián Slytherin y su esposa Kara

-¡Mienten! ¡Todos están mintiendo! ¡Yo no soy hijo de ellos, no puedo ser hijo de ellos, no puedo!

Grito, provocando que algunos cristales se rompieran mientras el salía de la habitación dejando confundidos a los tres cuadros.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Eileen preocupada por la reacción del niño y por el mutismo de su propio hijo

-No lo sé Eileen, pero lo voy a averiguar, Tom debe darme una explicación mejor de la que ya me dio, Eileen-la mujer asintió comprendiendo la orden que el fundador le había dado

Así ambos desaparecieron dejando a Merope sola, quien después de un suspiro invoco un elfo, tal vez podría sacarle algo a Harry

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry se encerró en su habitación, todos estaban confabulando en contra de él, obligándole a creer cosas que no eran ciertas porque él no era el hijo de esos hombres, él no podía ser hijo de ellos, todo era un cruel engaño, ¿porque ellos le mentían así? ¿Que ganaban con decirle aquellas mentiras?

-¿Harry?-interrogo una cálida voz, alzo la mirada para encontrarse un cuadro y en el a Merope quien estaba hincada casi al borde del marco-¿estás bien pequeño?

-¿por qué me mienten? ¿Por qué me torturan de esta forma?-interrogo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y Merope se sintió mal, le dolía ver a su nieto llorar de esa forma tan desconsolada y era en momentos así que desea continuar con vida para poder consolar al niño-¿Por qué?

-Nunca te mentiríamos Harry, es lo último que haríamos, a menos que fuera una situación extraordinaria, eres nuestra sangre y carne, nuestro niño, nunca te mentiríamos con el fin de dañarte

Harry miro a Merope notando toda la verdad que el cuadro podía mostrar, pero no se movió de su posición, sentado a los pies de su cama, lo único que hizo fue ocultar su rostro

-Las habitaciones de sangre fueron creadas para evitar engaños en el pasado, antes de los tapices familiares-dijo la mujer esperando llamar la atención del joven, quien asomo su mirada-cuando una persona llegaba con un niño, diciendo que era hijo de la familia, se llevaba al pequeño a la habitación diciendo que encontraría en ella dulces o juguetes, si la puerta se abría significaba que era de la familia y sino, la persona que lo llevaba se le pedía una explicación

-¿qué pasaba con el niño?-interrogo mirándola, tratando de comprender por qué esa habitación era importante para el fundador-por que los niños sabían ¿no?

-Es cierto que algunas personas mal intencionadas, le decían a los niños a que iban, durante un año los niños se quedaban con las familias y en él se determinaba si el niño tenía habilidades dignas de cultivar y entonces un miembro de la familia lo tomaba como su pupilo, sino un ligero hechizo de memoria y ellos no recordaban nada, si la persona que lo llevaba era un familiar, se le buscaba una mejor familia, algunos de esos pupilos terminaron por ser miembros de la familia casándose entre algunos de los hijos de la misma, cuando los tapices familiares fueron creado, las habitaciones de sangre ya no se usaron tan continuamente, ya que el tapiz, era modificado automáticamente cuando había un matrimonio, un nacimiento o incluso una muerte, solo los patriarcas o matriarcas pueden repudiar a un miembro de la familia, siempre y cuando fuera un motivo poderoso, no solo un berrinche de algunas de las partes

-¿Hay...hay un tapiz Potter?

-Todas las familias de sangre pura los tienen pequeño, en especial las principales, como los Malfoy, los Black, los Prince, los Longbottom y algunas que han desaparecido o modificado como la Slytherin, que paso por varios apellidos hasta terminar con Ryddle, si quieres investigar los tapices y las habitaciones de sangre hay libros de ellos en la biblioteca-exclamo la mujer-Harry...—titubeo un poco antes de hablar-cuando quieras hablar conmigo o con Eileen llámanos y vendremos, con Salazar bueno en un par de días podrás hablar con el

-Está muy enojado—susurro recordando la mirada que le dio e inconscientemente se estremeció

-Con Tom y Severus, no contigo, si forzó de esa forma la plática fue por el ensayo, los que has hecho son buenos, no hay necesidad de rehacerlo

-Pero debo rehacerlos

-A diferencia de ustedes yo nunca tuve oportunidad de estudiar en el colegio, no sé qué te pidan en los ensayos, pero esos ensayos, en los que te ayudamos, son perfectos, no hay necesidad de modificarlos, si necesitas hacerlos de baja categoría deberás explicarle a Salazar el por que

Harry no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí sin mirar a quien había aprendido a pensar en una abuela.

-Mandare a Rinrin a que te traiga algo de merendar y una poción para tu dolor de cabeza, que de seguro tienes, te queremos mucho Harry y le agradecemos a la madre magia el que por fin estés en casa.

-Gracias-susurro, Hedwing voló hasta él y le picoteo-yo no puedo ser su hijo Hed, como es que yo...ellos no pueden ser mis padres Hed, no pueden ¿verdad que no lo son?

La lechuza simplemente se dejó acariciar, su amo necesitaba abrir los ojos, pero el miedo que siente es muy grande como para que lo haga, ella lo entiende y espera que los magos lo vean pronto.

Merope regreso a su cuadro después de hablar con Rinrin, lugar donde estaba Eileen y en la sala intentando arreglar la sala Severus

-¿Cómo esta Harry?—cuestiono Eileen mirando a su amiga y sabiendo que Severus ponía atención

-Cansado, le pedí a Rinrin que le llevara algo ligero para merendar y una poción para su dolor de cabeza

-Gracias Merope—susurro Severus mientras se sentaba

La magia emocional de su hijo aún estaba de forma residual y su estado de ánimo no era bueno como para poder reparar el daño en el lugar.

Severus se levantó y tomo el álbum que faltaba que Harry viera, ahí estaba su pequeño, con aquellos ojos heredados de un ancestro mirando Hogwarts con emoción e inocencia, acariciando aquella foto con la intensión de que su hijo sintiera su amor.

Merope no pregunto nada, el ver como estaba el esposo de su hijo era suficiente para hacerse una idea de cómo están ambos

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras en una de las tantas casas de la familia Slytherin Tom escuchaba el regaño de Salazar de forma silenciosa, mientras miraba el plan B

-Antes de que hagan una tontería, recuperen a su hijo, el niño los ha estado esperando y ustedes no han dado señales de vida

-Queremos darle su espacio

-Lo están alejando, el cree que le mienten debido a eso, vayan a gringotts, yo que sé, pero no actúes como estúpido Gryffindor ni como un emocional Huffplefull, usen la cabeza, antes de que lo sigan lastimando

Y con esas palabras desapareció del cuadro donde estaba, dejando a un Tom aproblemado.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

**Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, tuve algunos inconvenientes**

Tom regreso para encontrarse con un Severus recorriendo con veneración el álbum de Harry.

Como Eileen le había dicho a Harry, solo Slytherin había mantenido la tradición de los álbumes a diferencia de las otras casas, por presión de las familias, quienes querían mantener un recuento de amistades o enemistades, por eso se mantuvo, aunque en la época de Horace, estuvo a punto de desaparecer por un par de ocasiones, pero Abraxas Malfoy y Orión Black, le habían detenido, con ligeras manipulaciones, y cuando Severus tomo el puesto, los álbumes comenzaron a tener una mejor apariencia.

A pesar de que Harry no fuera un Slytherin, Severus había decidido hacer el álbum de su hijo, desde su selección, hasta lo sucedido el año pasado, aunque estaba muy renuente de poner esa fotografías, por las acciones de terceros.

-Sev

-¿Fue muy duro?—cuestiono sabiendo que Salazar había ido a hablarle

-Me llamo Gryffindor, de hecho a los dos—respondió sonriendo ante la mueca de su pareja—dice que debemos acercarnos a Harry de nuevo

-¿crees que nos acepte?

-La verdad no estoy seguro, además estaba pensado en darles a conocer sobre los planes que hare durante este tiempo y sobre su pensar sobre la guerra

-¿Qué has pensado de la profecía?

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que no la creo, además la única pareja que caen en la descripción de homúnculo es el chico Longbottom, tendría que investigarlo, además de escuchar lo dicho por esa farsante, así sabré que planea Dumbledore

Severus asintió mientras guardaba el álbum y el sobre de las fotos, no estaba de ánimo, para nada

-Es mejor descansar, mañana ya pensaremos en lo dicho por nuestros familiares.

Con esas palabras la pareja se acostó, pero no durmieron de forma inmediata, sabían que tenían un problema por delante con Salazar, pero tanto ellos como Harry tenían miedo y no sabían cómo acercarse, después de la negativa del niño.

Harry no salió de su habitación al día siguiente de la discusión en la sala, los elfos se encargaron de llevarle la comida y las pociones que Severus había creado para mejorarlo. Mientras este miraba la puerta deseando entrar a suplicarle perdón.

Harry platicaba con Eileen y Merope, de cualquier tema, procurando no tocar el tema de los dos adultos, al ver el orgullo con el que ellas hablaban de sus hijos.

Después de una pesadilla que se estaba haciendo constante, Harry estaba sentado en alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia el jardín, pensando que tal ver morir por la paliza de Vernon Dursley hubiera sido mejor

-Debes dormir—una voz masculina le hizo voltear al cuadro donde Salazar estaba, con los brazos cruzados, había esperado ver al niño durmiendo, no en estado melancólico

-No tengo sueño—susurro mientras volteaba de nuevo hacia al jardín

-Al menos aléjate de la ventana, te hará daño

Harry simplemente se bajó del alfeizar y se sentó al pie de la cama mirando al cuadro, el silencio que los rodeo era tranquilizante, a pesar de la discusión que habían tenido, Harry respetaba al hombre que le había ayudado con sus ensayos, mismos que sabía que nadie vería.

-¿Co…-Harry comenzó una pregunta, pero decidió detenerla, posiblemente el hombre no quería escucharlo

-¿Qué deseas saber?—cuestiono Salazar, al ver como el joven se arrepentía

-¿Cómo era Hogwarts cuando estaba?—susurro y gracias al silencio que les rodea, fue que el hombre le escucho.

-Hogwarts fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Con aquellas palabras, Salazar comenzó a contarle lo mismo que le conto a Tom y Severus en su tiempo, una historia que no se cansaba de contar cuando se lo pedían, como conoció a los otros tres, como después de algunos choques, debido a sus caracteres, decidieron poner en marcha un plan, más cuando ellos mismo se habían buscado inconscientemente para aprender otras habilidades, porque él era excelente en artes oscuras, pociones y encantamientos, pero en transformaciones necesitaba ayuda, al igual que en otras áreas.

La amistad se formó con el tiempo y después fueron hermanos, un grupo de hermanos que decidieron hacer por su gente, después de pasar por alrededor de tres aldeas, donde con dolor vieron a los suyos caer, donde conocieron también la maldición que conllevaba temerle a la magia.

Fue ahí que concibieron la idea de Hogwarts, los planes de donde realizarlo, buscaron por meses la ubicación hasta encontrar la perfecta, antes de poder iniciar la construcción se dedicaron a perfeccionar las barreras que protegerían el lugar…

La voz de Salazar dejo de escucharse al ver como el joven se había dormido, después de llamar un elfo para que lo acomodara.

Observo a su heredero descansar, al ver que el niño dormiría de forma tranquila decidió ir y recorrer algunos pasillos oscuros, siempre caminaba cerca de aquellos que le llevaban a Hogwarts pero nunca los atravesaba, las ultima discusión entre Godric y él había sido dolorosa, tomando en cuenta que quería al hombre como a un hermano, su partida del castillo le había hecho separarse de una parte de su familia y le dolía aquello.

A pesar de llevar mucho tiempo muerto, le dolía lo que había terminado ser aquel colegio, como por terceros tanto su vida e historia había sido manipulada, convirtiéndolo en malo, cuando la verdad era que el malo había sido alguien que no podía ver más allá del bien y el y su mente estaba centrada en que la magia debía ser dividida solo en bien y mal, sin recordar o ignorando que no siempre es así, que hay elementos de la magia que encuentran en el borde de una o de otra.

Sabía que a menos que Dumbledore y algunos de los integrantes del consejo del colegio desaparecieran, Hogwarts no podría recuperar su máximo esplendor, por lo que por el momento no podía hacer nada, solo preocuparse por la situación actual de su familia.

Había visto a Tom organizar todo para los próximos planes, lo que sucedería con los niños de su casa, las próximas reuniones con sus aliados más próximos y fieles, la salida de aquellos que habían sido encarcelados de forma injusta.

Sabía que entre esos planes también estaba uno bastante difícil que era tratar de controlar a los mortifagos falsos, aquellos que eran los que se encargaban de provocar el pánico.

Aunque lo que le preocupaba de forma inmediata es que ninguno de los dos adultos hacia algo para acercarse al menor, había visto a Severus ir y arropar al niño e incluso cantarle aquella canción de cuna que había inventado por él, Tom había lo mismo, pero ninguno había hablado con el niño. Estaba más que seguro que aquellas acciones estaban provocando una acción negativa en el menor.

-Salazar—llamo Harry noches después de que comenzara a contarle sobre Hogwarts

-Dime

-¿se puede cambiar de casa?—cuestiono mirando al cuadro, quien no mostro sorpresa por lo dicho por el joven, a pesar de que la sentía—he escuchado que no es posible, pero…bueno

-Es posible realizarla, siempre y cuando halla precedentes para realizarla

-¿precedentes?

-Una alumna de Ravenclaw pidió el cambio de casa debido a que era constantemente molestada por un grupo de chicas, e incluso llego a la enfermería por eso, así que enfrente de los cuatro jefes y director reclamo la re selección, el sombrero, la cambio a Gryffindor.

-¿Ha habido otros?

-En toda la historia de Hogwarts ha habido alrededor de diez cambios, muchos eran por acoso de sus compañeros y otros por la ineptitud de sus jefes de casa para con ellos. Claro que esto fue antes de que Dumbledore entrara al colegio como profesor, últimamente ya no he sabido de estos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-A pesar de haber abandonado el colegio, sigo siendo un fundador por lo que magia del castillo me indica la incorporación de los alumnos de primero y cuando hay un re selección, la magia del castillo nos lo hace saber, debido a que el sombrero tiende a pedir un poco de magia para mejores decisiones.

-Crees… ¿crees que yo pueda pedir una re selección?

-Necesitaría hablar con el sombrero para eso

A pesar de que sus palabras no daban esperanza alguna, el brillo de la misma en los ojos de su nieto fue doloroso, Dumbledore había intervenido en la selecciones de muchos alumnos y también había convencido en su época de profesor y subdirector que las re selecciones no existían y que debían tratar de encajar en su casa, porque la decisión del sombrero era definitiva.

Trataría de hablar con el sombrero a pesar de su distancia y esperaba que este pudiera hacer algo, aunque lo dudaba por como sentía a algunas de las barreras del colegio.

Dos días después de aquella platica, Salazar se encontraba con Tom en su estudio, donde ambos miraban los planes de emergencia que había hecho el lord, entre ellos estaba el plan que había deseado nunca utilizar por el dolor que su amado tendría, suspiro con tristeza, la verdad es que no sabían cómo acercarse a su propio hijo, sus pasados y miedos se lo impedían

-Huj, Rin-llamo y ambos elfos con una reverencia esperaron las ordenes-llamen a Severus y a Harry, debemos hablar-y con un plop desparecieron

-¿estás seguro?-pregunto Salazar mirando a su heredero

-Es lo mejor para el pequeño, mas con una guerra en puerta

-Debes hablar con el niño, descubrir cuál es el verdadero problema

Tom se pasó las manos por el cabello, la verdad es que ambos le habían dado mucha libertad a Harry con la intención de que este se les acercara, pero no ha sido así, se mordió el labio pensando en hecho de que habían cambiado muchas de sus rutinas por el bien del niño… pero con cada palabra de Salazar, así como de las otras dos mujeres no estaba seguro de si habían hecho lo correcto.

O el miedo de ambos por fallarle de nuevo era demasiado como para intentarlo de nuevo, el simplemente fue sin un plan y con la intención de recuperarlo, debido a su estupidez había vivido catorce años con unos seres despreciables.

Mientras que Severus quien pudo haber tenido, una oportunidad más fácil, decidió igualmente abandonarlo para continuar con sus planes, viéndolo solo durante su estancia en el colegio y aunque sospechara que había algo mal, cosa que le confeso hacia poco, no hizo nada por investigar.

Todo parecía indicar que el deseo de proteger a su hijo los hizo dañarlo más.

-Los tres tienen miedo—exclamo Salazar, tal vez era un cuadro, pero podía apreciar las acciones de los tres y todo parecía ser por miedo—deben enfrentarlo para ser felices y ese plan no lo hará

-Tal vez a Severus y a mí no, pero para Harry sería una nueva oportunidad, de iniciar desde cero con los que quiere de verdad

-Él los puede querer, pero te estas arriesgando a que sea solo unilateral por consecuencia él sea infeliz

-No me estas ayudando Salazar

-Mi deber no es ayudarte es aconsejarte tal y como lo hubiera hecho de vivir en épocas iguales, aunque claramente te salvas de un par de hechizos para ver si así se aclaran tus ideas.

Tom sonrió ante aquello, aunque no lo negara, le hubiera gustado mucho que su ancestro vivera.

-¿Tom?—cuestiono Severus mientras entraba e inclinaba la cabeza en saludo a Salazar, quien regreso el gesto-¿todo bien?

-Realmente no Sev, realmente no, pero debemos tocas ciertos temas para poder continuar con los planes

Severus asintió, habían platicado un poco de Harry, después de verle dormir y checar sus ensayos, mismo que no tenían errores, debido a los cuadros, pero ambos se habían detenido a intentar hablar con el niño.

Él había visto a su hijo aislarse debido a las habladurías y aunque el intentara sacarle algo, el niño simplemente se negaría a hablar o actuaria de forma sarcástica como defensa.

Sintió a su esposo abrazarle y él le regreso el abrazo, solo en una ocasión habían estado los tres en un abrazo y ambos ansiaba volver a repartirlo e incluso tomarse un foto entre los tres.

Mas no eran los únicos en ansiar aquello.

Harry había sido llamado y después de respirar profundamente bajo para encontrarse con aquella escena, se preguntó si aceptarían que él les pidiera unírseles, mas no tuvo el valor para hacer la pregunta, Salazar quien observo la entrada del niño, noto las ansias de estar con ellos, así como la indecisión de pedir algo tan simple como un abrazo.

Cuando Tom y Severus se dieran cuenta de aquello, aquello muggles sufrirían por dañar así al chico

-Tom—el llamado de su ancestro le hizo separarse de su esposo y ver a su hijo en la entrada

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante las ojeras, algo estaba impidiendo que Harry durmiera como debía.

-Harry pasa, debemos hablar

Harry entro para sentarse junto a Severus mientras que Tom tomo su lugar detrás del escritorio.

El hombre mayor suspiro, mientras acomodaba unas hojas, para después mirar a Harry, quien se tensó, pensando que le regañarían por entrar en una habitación que tenía prohibido, aunque no recordaba que Severus lo mostrara en el recorrido, y la destruyera después.

-Cálmate Harry, no estás en problemas—exclamo Tom para ver como el joven se tranquilizaba—hay un asunto que quiero tocar contigo, mas debido a las tonterías de Dumbledore y ese sería la guerra, a lo que quiero llegar es ¿quieres participar en la guerra?-interrogo tomando por sorpresa al niño

-¿que?

-¿Quieres ser parte de la guerra? Quiero que elijas si serás parte de este conflicto contra Dumbledore, sino quieres ser parte de ella, te permitiré ser neutro, pero el anciano no... al parecer, existe una profecía que indica el nacimiento de un niño que podrá matarme, no estoy muy seguro de que sea real, la estoy buscando para investigarla, así que bajo esa idea Dumbledore te obligara a entrar en la guerra, así que si eligieras no involucrarte, se tomaría una serie de acciones con tal de protegerte y proteger a los que tu indiques, como acción inmediata seria la lista de las personas que quieres proteger, tus seres queridos—dijo intentando evitar que el dolor de aquella frase no se notara- y aquellos que no son estudiantes partirían a un país neutral, donde tú y tus compañeros llegarían al finalizar el curso...Harry es tu decisión y no voy a permitir que tus amigos o cualquier otro manipule tu decisión, si ellos quieren participar, tu no deberás modificar tu decisión inicial; no te pido tu decisión ahora, tienes hasta el primero de septiembre para pensarlo ¿entendido?

-Si—exclamo sorprendido, desde que había llegado al mundo mágico, se le había insinuado que habría una guerra y que él debía participar, quisiera o no, ahora alguien más le decía que eso no era cierto, que él podía hacerlo si quisiera, aquello calentó su corazón, al notar que Tom se preocupaba por él y estaba seguro que Severus también.

-Bien, me comunique con Durmstrangs, están dispuestos a aceptar a los niños de Slytherin de ser necesario, el primero de septiembre se tendrá una reunión con los padres de estudiantes para darles a conocer el plan de evacuación de los chicos, si bien mi intención es que la guerra explote dentro de mucho y dure poco es mejor prevenir que lamentar… los planes serían los siguientes para las vacaciones de invierno, los alumnos de primero a tercer año serían trasladados a Durmstrangs, los de cuarto y sexto en las vacaciones de primavera, en cuanto a quintos serán trasladados en cuanto terminen el colegio, estaremos utilizando algunos trasladores y los homúnculos para dichos movimientos, para ese momento espero que por lo menos algunos de mis más fieles estén en el ministerio para facilitar la situación; los de séptimo al ser adultos, no pudo protegerles más que darles la oportunidad de abandonar el país junto a sus familias; mi intención era que tu Severus te fueras con los chicos de cuarto y sexto, pero te conozco y sé que no dejarías a los que están por presentar los TIMOS y EXTASIS, por lo tanto y según la información que maneje Dumbledore es como se actuara. Si el ya sospecha y forzar mi aparición, dos días después de aquello el homúnculo aparecerá muerto aceptando así mi regreso, que sabía sobre tu traición y que el muy idiota se quedó sin "espía". Pero de no saber nada y darme a conocer sin que él me obligue tu deberás demostrar tu verdadera lealtad, para mantener un poco más la fachada se dará a conocer que tu serás el remplazo de Regulus como guarda espaldas de mi esposo-Severus asintió ante las palabras de Tom, sabía que era lo mejor, más debido a la actitud dl anciano para con las serpientes.

Mientras Severus observaba las materias que debería enseñar como asesorías en la casa, Harry en un acceso de curiosidad, tomo lo que parecía ser una receta de poción, intrigado por el hecho de que esta llevara sangre de los dos hombres con él y suya, decidió pedir una explicación

-¿qué es esto?—cuestiono mientras miraba a Tom.

Severus también guiado por la curiosidad tomo el pergamino y después de leerlo miro a su esposo

-¿Tom?—pregunto con ansiedad Severus, pues ya había reconocido la poción

Tom suspiro, él no quería que ninguno se enterara, o por lo menos no en ese momento, pero al ver los ojos curiosos de su hijo y los sospechosos de su esposo, no le quedo más que explicar parte de un plan para Harry

-Es más fácil lanzar un obliviate, pero las circunstancias que nos rodean no lo seria...Harry esa opción es para que, según tu decisión nos olvides o solo olvides a Severus-la mirada interrogante de Harry le hizo desviar su propia mirada-la estarías tomando a partir de mañana y algunos detalles de tu pasado con Severus se irán borrando, para cuando el homúnculo aparezca muerto todo lo referente a Severus Snape lo olvidaras, esto sería de querer participar en la guerra, pero, de no quererlo, también tus recuerdos de mi y la conexión que tenemos por medio de tu cicatriz también desaparecería, para mayor protección tuya, se buscaría la forma de administrarla a quienes tu eligieras cuando partieran de Londres

Después de la explicación, Harry miró de nuevo el pergamino que Severus tenía, por lo que lograba deducir de la poción y después de que los tres la tomaran se olvidarían.

Era un olvido mutuo.

Ese era el pensamiento de Harry, el olvido de las mentiras, de las miradas fingidas… las decepciones que existirían una vez que se dieran cuenta de cómo era él.

-Si algún día, nos llegaras a ver, tú no nos reconocerías...

Fue la frase de Tom que le hizo mirarlo, acaso ¿ellos no lo olvidarían? ellos aparecerían un día sabiendo quien era el, lo que significaba para ellos y el…y el solo vería un par de desconocidos...apretó el puño, en algún libro había leído que la mente puede olvidar, pero el corazón no...Y no quería averiguarlo, se levantó, intentado calmarse pero le costaba trabajo

-¿N...no me olvidaran?-interrogo Harry

-La poción ha sido creada para ti Harry-exclamo Severus con amargura en su voz-es una poción extraña y antigua, necesita la sangre de tu progenitores y algo tuyo, cabello, lagrimas, sangre lo que sea, para que el efecto sea perfecto, más porque es a nosotros a quienes debes olvidar, debido a nuestra sangre debe hacerse así, en épocas antiguas se hacía con el fin de proteger o destruir a un familia, por las consecuencias que esta provocaba, al ser permanentes, esta poción fue destituida con otras pociones y el mismo hechizo, mismas que podían permitir la recuperación de algunas memorias, fue que quedo en el olvido.

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, más al entender que ellos no le olvidarían, miro a Severus que si bien no lo miraba, parecía que un dementor estaba a su lado, Tom tampoco parecía mucho mejor.

Ellos querían que el olvidara, que los olvidara, no lo querían en realidad, todo eran mentiras, negó con la cabeza mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Severus supo lo que sucedía, él no había cuidado a su propio hijo desde la sombras sin aprender que en ese instante el chico estaba entrando en pánico mientras liberaba algo d su magia

-Harry, escucha, esto no -exclamo Tom mientras se levantaba y miraba al chico quien parecía querer huir, eso sin contar la cantidad de magia que se estaba arremolinando alrededor de ellos—Harry escúchame

-Harry, cálmate pequeño-pero Severus no pudo terminar la frase ante la explosión de la ventana

Ambos hombres cerraron los ojos mientras buscaban protegerse también de la magia que había sido expulsada ante las emociones del niño, los abrieron al escuchar el azote de la puerta principal.

Salieron para ver como esta rebotaba, ahora ambos tenían miedo, su hijo amado había salido de la casa, sin saber sobre el bosque que protegía la casa.

Aquella trampa creada, de la cual una vez dentro...nadie podía salir...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

Los magos siempre se han enorgullecido de sus mansiones.

Thadeus Prince no era la excepción, lamentablemente una tragedia provocaría que aquella ansión que estaba a la par de la principal se convirtiera en una lugar imposible de entrar a menos que fueras invitado por el dueño de dicha edificación.

El lugar era una mansión de estilo victoriano, de una máximo de diez habitaciones, rodeada por una barda de piedra, la entrada y camino principal, rodeado por rosas trepadora y todas clase de rosas ya fueran mágicas o muggles, el jardín trasero era lo suficiente amplio para poder albergar un pequeño estadio de quidditch, así como también un quiosco y una fuente.

El lugar era maravilloso, Thadeus y su amada esposa eran felices en lugar, si bien el lugar estaba rodeado de algunos hechizos anti-muggles, había tragedias que no se podían evitar, la muerte de su amada Marian era una de estas.

La muerte de su esposa ante sus ojos fue dura, más al ver que el causante había sido un muggle que estaba correteando a una joven bruja, que le había parecido divertido jugar con la mente del muchacho, las barreras no pudieron evitar la bala que derribo a su esposa.

Thadeus busco al muggle, quien sin saberlo había sido maldecido y al ver a la joven bruja, que era hija de uno de sus vecinos, tuvo palabras con ellos, pero la chiquilla mimada, denigro lo hecho y la consecuencia que había de su actuar.

Los padres de la joven sin saber quién era realmente el hombre le ofrecieron unas cuantas monedas de oro en un pequeño saco por su silencio.

Thadeus juro venganza.

Algo que le había encantado a Marian de ese lugar era el pequeño bosquecillo que rodeaba el lugar y que se unía a la propiedad, debido a una pequeña puerta en la parte trasera, con una serie de hechizos, runas y rituales, el bosquecillo se convirtió en un magnifico bosque con una trampa mortal.

La joven bruja que seguía divirtiéndose con los muggles fue la primera en caer en la trampa mortal.

Poco a por muggles y algunos magos y criaturas comenzaron a desparecer, llamando la atención del ministerio, mismo que tuvo pérdidas.

Al final rodearon la propiedad con hechizos y se dio a conocer el lugar a los magos, provocando así que evitaran el lugar.

La familia de aquella chica, nunca supo que paso con ella, pero si quien era responsable, mas no había mucho que pudieran hacer, los Prince en aquel entonces eran intocables. Lo descubrieron ante la sonrisa socarrona que Thadeus le dio mientras les aventaba la bolsa de monedas que le habían entregado meses antes de la desaparición de su hija.

Debido a que los alrededor de la casa se convirtieron en una trampa mortal, Thadeus, abandono el lugar con sus hijos y cuando estos hicieron sus vidas, el regreso a morir a la casa donde había sido feliz.

La mansión había sido ligada a la sangre, como muchas propiedades, debido a eso los hijos y nietos de Thadeus no pudieron venderla a la muerte del hombre.

No sería hasta mucho tiempo que la casa seria tomada por un heredero que vería el lado amable de la paranoia y vena vengativa de su ancestro.

Cuando Severus reclamo su herencia como un Prince, la mansión paranoica, como había sido determinada por un primo muy lejano, le llamo la atención, así que pidió una explicación que los gobblings le dieron, así como el trasladador a la propiedad.

En el lugar se encontró con un cuadro de la pareja, quien le explico que los hechizos eran permanentes y le dijo que había convertido el bosque que los rodeaba se había convertido en un laberinto, todos los limites ya protegidos por el ministerio eran la entrada y por decirlo de algunas forma, la mansión era uno de los dos centros, de hecho el más seguro, el otro era una muerte segura si no eras encontrado en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Por qué no solo eran los hechizos y plantas como mandrágoras, lazos del diablo, sino también criaturas, el lugar más peligroso después del bosque prohibido en el colegio.

Por suerte, Thadeus al igual que casi todos los Prince eran pocionista, invento un sistema para poder recorrer el lugar sin perderse y se lo enseño…

Agradecía aquella enseñanza, porque tanto su esposo como el miraban la puerta abierta de par en par.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Corrió sin importarle a donde se dirigía, lo único que quería era huir de aquella casa, de aquella casa donde le habían dicho que lo querían, donde había vivido una hermosa ilusión, pero ahora lo obligaban a olvidarlo, por fin se habían dado cuenta que él no era lo que esperaban, por eso hacían eso. Toda esperanza de que pudiera recuperar la calidez de días pasados había terminado por completo.

Cuando sus fuerzas se agotaban se detuvo para ver donde estaba, dándose cuenta de que estaba rodeado de un espeso bosque y a pesar de la hora tenía una ligera capa de niebla, tanteo los bolsillos de la túnica como costumbre, para después recordar que no tenía aun su varita, estaba desarmado, en un lugar que extrañamente le recordaba el laberinto que había atravesado hacia poco tiempo.

Miro a su alrededor con la intensión de sopesar sus alternativas, una era regresar o salir del bosque. No pudo evitar una mueca ante la primera alternativa, en ese momento no quería regresar, así que tomo la decisión de primero salir de ese bosque y después pensaría en que hacer, por lo que comenzó a caminar intentando guiarse, cosa que le estaba costando demasiado porque sentía que entre más caminaba no avanzaba hacia ningún lugar, lo que le confirmó que estaba en algún tipo de laberinto, rindiéndose ante el cansancio decidió detenerse para poder descansar algo, así que se sentó en la rama de un árbol y junto sus piernas mientas permitía que el dolor que sentí en ese momento desapareciera.

Había tenido esperanza y se había creado falsas ilusiones, pero ya todas se habían destruido y ahora se encontraba y sentía más solo que nuca. Al igual que el segundo año ningún amigo le escribía, n siquiera Sirius lo hacía, de ahí que se había aferrado por algunos días a los dos hombre que le borrarían los únicos recuerdos agradables que tenía con un adulto.

Un suave sonido le llego y al alzar la vista se encontró con su única compañía y la que parecía no guardarle nunca secreto.

-Hedwing, quiero salir de aquí—dijo con lágrimas-quiero irme, desaparecer, quiero estar en algún donde sea solo Harry, donde me quieran por ser solo Harry.

La lechuza le pico la oreja en señal de cariño, dándole a entender que estaba ahí con él, que le cuidaría como siempre lo hacía.

Harry no supo cuánto estuvo en aquel lugar, tratando de pensar cómo salir de ahí y sobre todo que hacer, cuando escucho como algo se arrastraba por el suelo, tomando una rama del suelo se dispuso a protegerse de lo que pudiera herirlo.

Hedwing voló hasta una rama mientras se mostraba atenta, por si lo que se oía fuera algún peligro para su amo, aunque muriera defendería a su amigo para que pudiera huir, ella podía sentir que ese lugar era una trampa mortal para ambos.

*******_**No vayas a convocar nada**_******* se escuchó un siseo y Harry supo que era una serpiente

_*****mi varita está en la casa**_*******respondió Harry y pudo ver a la serpiente que aparecía*******_**Eres Nagini ¿verdad?*****_

_*****Si. ¿Por qué saliste de esa forma? No conoces los peligros del bosque que protege la propiedad*****__exclamo la serpiente mientras lo__ rodeaba _

_*****Solo quería escapar, salir de ahí, no pensé que hubiera un bosque hechizado**_*******respondió Harry sentándose de nuevo en la rama*******_** ¿Por qué saliste a buscarme? ¿Ellos te lo pidieron?*****__cuestiono Harry mientras admiraba a la serpiente, la había visto en sueños, pero ahora en vivo podía apreciar que era realmente bella._

_Le encantaban las serpientes, pero al haber mucha mala historia no podía tener una, el niño dorado, no podía tener una porque sería señal de que se estaba corrompiendo._

_*****No necesitan pedirme algo que hare porque quiero y es mi deber**_*******fue la respuesta que la serpiente dio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry agradecía que Nagini se quedó con él, de hecho lo había tomado por la muñeca hasta llevarle a un roble, donde se puso sentar de forma cómoda a descansar, eso sin contar que por algún extraño motivo el chico parecía tener un don con los animales, de aquello eran prueba, Buckbeak el hipogrifo, Fawkes el fénix; ellos parecían serle fieles de alguna forma.

Nagini se mantuvo ahí, había sentido la perturbación mágica provocada por el chico cuando este salió, ella estaba afuera por quería cazar algunas presas, sabía que Tom y Severus había comenzado la búsqueda del chico, pero este en su desesperación y sus ganas de huir se había internado en el bosque, _ notaba los lugares que habían alrededor, parecía que la magia familiar había protegido al chico ya que estaba en uno de los pocos claros seguros_, los magos adultos no llegarían en horas y aun así tardarían mucho en dar con el chico a menos que fueran guiados, escucho el aleteo de la lechuza y supo que el tiempo se podía disminuir, decidió quedarse con él para ser su guardián más al saber que no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse.

En el silencio que los rodeaba Nagini pensó en lo que había observado en aquel lugar, la felicidad de sus habitantes y en estos momentos el dolor y sufrimiento por el rechazo del heredero, pero incluso este parecía estar sufriendo, ella no podía comprender mucho de las emociones humanas, incluso cuando Tom comenzó a cortejar a Severus, ella le dijo que era correspondido, el aroma previo al apareamiento en ambos le fue intolerable en su momento, pero los humanos se complicaban demasiado.

*******_** ¿Por qué no aceptas a Severus y a Tom como tus padres?**_*******interrogo de pronto la serpiente llamando la atención de Harry*******_**ya has tenido las pruebas suficientes o acaso quieres que te lo demuestren con una pócima de paternidad*****_

_*****No*****_

_***** ¿Entonces?*****_

_*****Ellos no quieren un hijo como yo**_*******respondió Harry y en su voz se notaba el dolor de sus palabras, vagos recuerdos de las palabras de los Dursley

***** **_**¿Qué quieres decir? No te comprendo**_*******

*******_**Es simple Nagini**_*******respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido*******_**soy un fenómeno*****__ exclamo en un susurro aquello era la única verdad de sus acciones_

A pesar del intento de no ser escuchado, Nagini lo hizo, aquella palabra la había escuchado mucho cuando Tom estaba en el orfanato, sabia del daño que provocaba en ellos, sabía que el anciano había dejado al niño con muggles y por lo que veía lo que aquellos seres inferiores le hicieron, no lo dejaban ver los sentimientos de sus padres, movió la cabeza de forma negativa, ella no podría quitarle esa idea lamentablemente era igual de testarudo que sus padres, había heredado aquello de ambos y su pensamientos de que los humanos se complicaban solo regreso.

_*****Duerme un poco, yo cuidare de ti*****_

_*****Gracias Nagini**_*******Susurro Harry se sentía cansado debido a todo lo que había sucedido así que simplemente cerro lo ojos, con la intención de dormir y al despertar pensar un poco mejor lo que haría.

Cuando la respiración de Harry se acompaso en un sueño profundo la serpiente miro a la lechuza, quien levantó el vuelo en búsqueda de Severus o Tom.

Tanto Hedwing como Nagini eran familiares, si bien la principal diferencia entre ellas, era que Nagini si había pasado por el ritual para serlo de forma oficial con Tom, la lechuza no, eso se debía al nulo conocimiento del joven, pero de forma inconsciente, se podía decir que se inició el ritual.

Debido a eso Hedwing sabia que su compañero estaba protegido por el familiar del padre de su pequeño, los animales que tienen la clasificación de familiares son más sensibles a la magia familiar.

Por lo que el ave voló hasta la magia más cercana de los padres de Harry.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras tanto Severus y Tom había salido tomando diferentes caminos para poder ampliar la búsqueda, aunque sabían que estaban en desventaja, contra el lugar.

Severus tenía una antorcha para alumbrarse, si bien la visibilidad del bosque era buena, había partes donde se perdía por completo.

Suspiro mientras pensaba, si bien el y su esposo habían salido, escasos minutos después de Harry, era posible que este lograra tomar ventaja al entrar en uno de los caminos que llegaban "rápido" al centro, lo que les dejaba con cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar a su hijo y evitar una tragedia, de ser así a menos que alguien los guiara, ya que no debían invocar su propia magia para esa búsqueda, la magia alborotaba el laberinto entero, no lo encontrarían sino hasta el anochecer de tener suerte.

De pronto escucho un aleto por encima de su cabeza y ahí vio a Hedwing volar sobre el para después posarse en una piedra cercana, no necesito más que aquella acción para saber que ella sabía dónde estaba Harry, Severus no dudo en tomar su medallón e invocar a Tom, al parecer aquella magnifica ave los guiaría, motivo por el cual pudo respirar un poco tranquilo, se sentiría completamente en paz, una vez que tuviera a su pequeño en brazos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras Tom caminaba por los senderos del bosque, intentando sentir algo que le indicara que iba por el camino correcto, pensando en su hijo, en aquella mirada dolida, era doloroso ver a su hijo así, y era en ese momento que se arrepentía de no haber escuchado los consejos de los cuadros, era consciente de que la poción que había descubierto, le permitiría a su hijo tener una vida mejor, ya que no recordaría sobre una amenaza que no existía, la curiosidad, misma que había sido heredada de ambos, había hecho que Harry suspira antes de tiempo de aquel plan, le rezaba a los antiguos dioses que el niño le permitiera explicarle y así empezar de nuevo.

Ya era hora de que los tres se sentaran por fin a hablar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la calidez de su pecho, Severus lo llamaba y mostrando sus dotes de vuelo, magia que por algún extraño motivo no alborotaba el lugar, se apresuró a donde su esposo estaba.

Al llegar con él, se encontró con el familiar de Harry, aquella magnifica ave que siempre estaba presente cuando lo iban a arropar y acomodar, había noches que el niño se quedaba en alfeizar de la ventana y había que acostarlo, quien al verlo ululo un poco para después emprender el vuelo, así ambos decidieron seguirla, sabiendo que los dirigía directamente con su pequeño.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nagini miraba la profundidad del bosque, esperando que su amo y su compañero aparecieran, sabía que la lechuza no tardaría en encontrarlo para guiarlos hasta donde ellos estaban, debido a que el bosque era más que nada un arma mortal, para los incautos, ella que había vagado por el bosque sabía perfectamente cómo moverse para utilizar la magia de movimiento y la lechuza también, ni Tom ni Severus se percatarían de aquello a menos que decidieran comprender esa parte mágica de su hogar.

Miro al joven que descansaba a acurrucado en las raíces del árbol, se le podía apreciar un rostro tranquilo, en algunos momentos fruncía el ceño y reacomodaba un poco para volver a estar en paz. No espero mucho cuando sintió la magia de Tom una que demostraba una preocupación, minutos después ambos llegaron.

El suspiro de alivio que sacaron ambos fue notado por ambas criaturas, quienes esperaban que ahora de adelante las cosas mejoraran para la pareja y su hijo.

Severus el primero en acercarse y revisar de forma superficial que Harry no tuviera cualquier daño.

_*****El chico está bien, no olí sangre en ningún momento*****_dijo la serpiente pero ella entendía las acciones de la pareja, Tom asintió ante sus palabras*******_**El chico se quedó dormido antes de que la lechuza los buscara, se nota cansado**_*******

Tom no dijo nada, solo dio algunos pasos para acercarse a Severus y poder tomar a Harry en sus brazos y así comenzar el camino de regreso, siendo guiados por Hedwing, mientras que Nagini subía a los hombros de Severus quien se lo había indicado, aquello era para ir al mismo ritmo y por qué en cuanto llegaran a casa Severus se encargaría de darle un premio a ambas criaturas.

Nagini al igual que los cuadros habían visto las interacciones y los miedos, si bien a diferencia de los cuadros, ella no entendía mucho de las emociones humanas, sabía que las palabras afectaban mucho a una persona, la palabra fenómeno era bastante dañina, el hecho de que el chico se creyera que era uno era uno de los motivos reales para el distanciamiento que los tres tenían, pero todo parecía indicar que no sabían cómo dar el primer paso, así que creyó que era una buena idear mencionar lo dicho por el heredero.

Al fin y al cabo él nunca le pedio que guardara silencio

*******_**El cree que ustedes no lo quieren o no lo pueden querer, porque es… un fenómeno**_*******exclamo Nagini llamando la atención de Tom, quien frunció el ceño por lo que su compañera había dicho

***** **_**¿De qué hablas? ¿Él se llamó así?**_*******pregunto molesto el heredero de Salazar, teniendo un asentimiento por parte de su amiga

_*****Eso fue lo que susurro, piensa que él no puede ser su hijo por ser un fenómeno, en mi opinión le han hecho creer que lo es*****_

_Tom suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada a su hijo quien se había acurrucado entre sus brazos, necesitaba entender por qué Harry pensaba aquello._

_Aquella maldita palabra había hecho de las suyas en él, en Severus y todo parecía que también en su hijo, Abraxas le había ayudado a superar la idea de que era un fenómeno, comprendía que él y Severus habían sufrido de palabras hirientes debido a que fueron rodeados por seres incapaces de entender el don con el que algunos habían nacido. Pero él sabía que la situación de su hijo era mínimamente diferente a la que muchos mestizos y mal llamados hijos de muggles._

_Oh, aquellos muggles rogarían por su vida cuando los atrapara, ellos sabrían lo que era meterse con un mago y más con su hijo._

-¿Tom? ¿Qué te dijo Nagini?—pregunto Severus al ver como su pareja fruncía el ceño por la molestia que sentía

-Te lo diré en casa lo que me dijo y esperamos que nuestro niño despierte para poder hablar…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

El silencio rodeaba a la pareja mientras se dirigían a la casa, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa y dirigirse directamente a la habitación del menor.

En el cuadro estaban las dos mujeres y Salazar, quienes observaron como Tom dejaba a Harry en la cama y Severus cambiaba con un movimiento de varita a su hijo por una piyama más cómoda.

Severus miro a su esposo y este de pues de liberar un suspiro le dijo lo que había mencionado la serpiente, lo que parecía haber sido sacado de una conversación entre ambos.

Ambos se sentaron junto a la cabecera y Severus comenzó a cantar aquella nana que había compuesto para su hijo, misma que cantaba cuando Harry terminaba en la enfermería después de una acción heroica, logrando que el joven se relajara debido a la magia que incosnetemente Severus liberaba para su hijo.

Y eso mismo estaba sucediendo en ese momento, mientras la voz de Severus entonaba la letra, su magia y la de Tom se juntaban para poder tranquilizar a su hijo y que se sienta seguro junto a ellos y en su casa, como lo había sido en un principio y tranquilizándose mutuamente.

Harry despertó sintiéndose cómodo, así como de estar en el lugar correcto, por lo que al abrir los ojos y tomar sus lentes se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación que habían acondicionado para él, durante la noche, la pareja había dejado su lugar en la cabecera para comer algo y después se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas que sabían que habían estado haciendo mal con su hijo, Tom se había quedado dormido primero, debido a constantes desvelos debido a las planeaciones y Severus le siguió casi inmediatamente, de ahí que en un sillón cercano se encontraba la pareja dormida y los habitantes del cuadro también se habían retirado.

El joven de ojos verdes se había incorporado para mirar a la pareja, si bien se sentía de nuevo en casa, había muchas cosas confusas, así como también estaban los planes que se habían preparados, donde simplemente él era de nuevo solo un participante sin voz y sin voto, pero a pesar de que con las acciones de Dumbledore se sentía como una simple marioneta; pero con ellos de alguna forma le habían hecho sentir que podía preguntar y elegir, o la primera parte de aquella platica eso le dieron a entender.

Suspiro mientras trataba de organizar algunas de sus ideas, sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la idea de irse de aquel lugar que le había hecho sentir más querido que en la madriguera misma, pero tenía que hacerlo, en ese lugar ya no lo querían, era claro que su maestro ya le había dicho a Voldemort que era un fenómeno.

Estaba por levantarse cuando el sonido de algo deslizarse sobre la cama, le llamo la atención para ver a Nagini mirarlo.

***** **_**¿A dónde vas?**_*******cuestiono Nagini

*******_**Me voy de aquí*****_

***** **_**¿A dónde?*****_

_*****A cualquier lugar lejos de aquí, de Hogwarts, donde nadie me encuentre*****_

_*****Sera difícil ¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?*****_

_*****En mi escoba*****_

_*****Si, una buena idea, el único problema sería que Tom y Severus te encontrarían rápido*****_

_*****ya estaría lejos para cuando buscaran sus escobas**_*******respondió Harry y para su sorpresa Nagini parecía estar sonriendo

***** **_**¿Escobas? Ellos no necesitan escobas, ellos saben volar sin ellas*****_

_*****Eso…eso es imposible*****_

_*****No, ambos saben hacerlo y vuelan rápido, así que te atraparían antes de lo que piensas*****_

_***** ¿Por qué no me dejan ir?*****_

_*****No eres prisionero, puedes irte cuando quieras, solo**__…-__la serpiente dudo en continuar sus palabras, pero necesitaba que el chico supiera que podía irse__-__**solo debes pedírselos, cuando despierten dile que te quieres ir y ellos te llevaran a un lugar seguro, si quieres los despertamos*****_

_*****No por favor no lo hagas**__*******_exclamo con miedo, no quería ver el desprecio de ellos

_***** ¿Por qué les temes?*****_

_*****No les tengo miedo, es solo que ellos, bueno ellos no *****_

_*****Ellos no ¿Qué?*****_

_*****Ellos no me quieren con ellos*****__ susurro tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran, había decidido darse la oportunidad de convivir con ellos, de aceptar lo que daban, pero ellos ya se habían cansado de el_

_***** ¿Por qué dices eso? Severus trabaja en lugar que no le gusta, Tom perdió su cuerpo por ir a buscarte *****_

_*****Ya basta Nagin**__**i*****_exclamo mientras apretaba los puños, sus palabras solo lo confundían, aquello era cierto, pero habían hecho eso por un bebe, no por él, no por el fenómeno que era_*****eso lo se*****_

_***** ¿Por qué no los aceptas?*****_

_*****Ya te lo dije*****_

_*****No eres un fenómeno, eres un joven mago que ha sufrido mucho**_*******

*******_**Eso no es cierto, soy un fenómeno y ellos lo saben, por eso quiero irme, porque sé que solo estorbo, no soy su bebe**_*******

*******_**Eres su hijo**_*******replico_*******__**ellos te quieren, estoy segura que hay un mal entendido en todo esto, es posible que descubrieras un plan alternativo desesperado es la única explicación que encuentro con algo que los hará sufrir con tú recuerdo, mientras tú vives sin saber quiénes son**__*******_ante eso Harry se quedó callado_***** **__**y para que lo entiendas de una vez los despertare para que ellos te lo expliquen**__*******_

_*******__**No es necesario**__*******_exclamo una voz, provocando que ambos voltearan a ver a Tom y Severus despiertos.

Tom había despertado casi desde el principio de la plática, le dolía el hecho de que su hijo creyera que lo tenían prisionero y estaba más que furioso ante como se refería el joven, un fenómeno, un estorbo, como odiaba aquellas palabras; poco después Severus despertó y le hizo un movimiento para que guardara silencio.

Severus observo a su hijo platicar con Nagini y como otras ocasiones deseo ser capaz de hablar parsel, pero aquello no era posible, si bien podía entender algunos de los siseas, pero no muchas palabras, pero le basta saber que lo que Harry hablo había molestado a Tom por su tono, mas con su ceño fruncido.

Harry miro a la pareja, sus ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas reprimidas, no pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo ante la mirada molesta de Tom, sabia como era Severus molesto, las palabras que llegaba a decir eran realmente crueles cuando se lo proponía, pero no sabía nada de Tom, nunca lo había visto molesto…la verdad la situación lo estaba aterrando.

Su magia comenzó a sentirse, mostrándose temerosa y nerviosa. La magia de Tom también estaba alterada, por lo que había escuchado de boca de su hijo y el ver el miedo, sabiendo de forma inconsciente que él lo estaba provocado, no ayudaba mucho.

El silencio que los estaba rodeando se terminó, mientras Severus comenzaba a cantar, algo que solo Tom y Harry tenían el privilegio de escuchar. Tom había llevado a su esposo al mundo muggle a ver muchas obras de teatro, en el mundo mágico parecía que solo el quidditch y las revistas de chismes eran lo único que existía para entretenerse, conociendo así la opera.

Severus se enamoró de aquella expresión artística e incluso en la soledad de su casa había comenzado a entonar algunas canciones, descubriendo así que su voz era considerado barítono y si el no estuviera decidido por tener la carrera de pocionista, bien hubiera sido un excelente cantante de ópera.

La magia que había estado nerviosa se comenzó a calmar y Harry sin querer permitió que las lágrimas que estaba aguantando cayeran al reconocer la letra y la voz, era aquella que espantaba sus pesadillas, que le hacía sentir querido.

Tom también se empapo de la voz y magia de su esposo, respiro y vio a su hijo llorando y en sus ojos vio el asombro y el deseo de acercarse a Severus. Dejo a su esposo seguir con la canción mientras él iba a abrazar a su hijo.

Al sentir como los brazos de Tom lo rodeaban, no pudo evitar mirarlo, y después mirar a Severus, quien terminaba de cantar.

Al verlos junto sonrió y se acercó a limpiar las lágrimas de su pequeño.

-Eres tu…tu espantas mis pesadillas—susurro mientras lo miraba como asegurándose de que su protector de pesadillas no desapareciera.

-Cuando supe de ti, quise darte un regalo que no fuera material, así que se me ocurrió inventarte una canción de cuna

-Cada noche la cantaba para ti—dijo Tom haciendo que Harry le mirara, en ese momento el miedo que había sentido había desaparecido—Harry pequeño debemos hablar

Harry quien aún se mantenía en el abrazo de Tom inconscientemente se acurruco en el costado del hombre, sus ojos mostraban que no quería esa platica.

-Harry tenemos que hacerlo, nosotros hemos cometido errores contigo y queremos arreglarlos—exclamo Severus, mientras volvía acariciar la mejilla del chico—además tú debes decirnos cómo te sientes después de nuestra platica de hace una semana, cuando te dijimos… que éramos tus padres

Harry desvió la mirada ante aquello, quería tiempo, quería seguir disfrutando del abrazo inconsciente que tenía Ryddle con él, saber si Severus había compuesto otra canción para el…quería disfrutarlos antes de que se dieran cuenta que ya no era él bebe que perdieron y no era tampoco el hijo que ansiaban tener, porque era seguro que ellos habían tenido expectativas con su bebe, que era solo un fenómeno que no los merecía.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa y rompiendo la tensión que comenzaba el estómago del joven gruño, llamando la atención de los tres, haciendo que los adultos recordaran que ninguno había comido algo desde la mañana.

Así que Tom llamo a uno de sus elfos y le pidió que les llevaran algo para comer los tres.

El silencio que los rodeo mientras comían era simple, Harry comía lo más despacio que podía, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

Pero hay cosas que por más que quieras no puedes retrasar, así cuando lo tres habían terminado, el silencio lo rodeo debido a que no sabían cómo iniciar.

Los dos adultos querían que el joven hablara, que les pidiera alguna explicación o preguntara algo, mas este se mantenía en silencio mirando sus manos sobre la colcha que lo cubría.

La hermosa lechuza que miraba aquello, decidió llevar uno de los pergaminos que había en el escritorio, sabía que su querido amigo ansiaba escuchar las palabras de orgullo por sus trabajos, pero un amargo recuerdo le había hecho repetirlos.

-Hedwing—exclamo asustado al ver el pergamino en manos de Severus, quien confundido comenzó a leerlo.

-Harry ¿Qué es esto?—cuestiono al ver un trabajo con muchas fallas, así como también estaba incompleto, Tom curioso también lo vio notando porque Severus parecía molesto

-Es mi tarea de verano

-¿Por qué estas repitiéndolo? Y más de esta forma tan deficiente, ¿Dónde está los otros?—cuestiona Tom mientras miraba a su hijo quien bajaba la mirada, evitando que vieran sus lágrimas acumularse-¿pequeño?

-¿Cómo saben de los otros?—cuestiono sin mirarlos

-los leímos Harry, tal vez no fue lo correcto, pero lo hicimos, ¿Dónde están los otros?

-Los guarde

Severus miro a su hijo quien mantenía la cabeza abaja, mientras lo hacía recordó algunos rumores de su pequeño en tercero, deberes mil veces mejores de los que siempre entregaba, así como también los que entregaba la chica Granger, mismos que solo habían sido entregados durante las primeras semanas del curso.

-Harry, pequeño, durante tu tercer año entregaste deberes similares a los que guardaste ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo?

-Hogwarts no guarda muchos secretos y dudo que lo referente a ti sea algo que se oculte—contesto Tom

-¿quieres contarnos?

Harry solo apretó los puños sobre las colchas, respiro profundo mientras permitía que algunas lágrimas cayeran mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Gracias a los Dursley casi no puedo hacer los deberes ya que siempre encierran mis cosas, cuando llego al colegio Hermione siempre me molestaba por mis deberes o era Ron quien me distraía; pero en tercero hubo una ocasión en que pude poner toda mi atención en los deberes de encantamientos y de herbologia, cuando los profesores los calificaron me elogiaron, que eran muy buenos, me sentí orgulloso por eso, creí que Hermione también lo estaría, siempre me molestaba por las clases. Pero ella desapareció de las clases…cuando la encontré en la sala común estaba llorando y los demás me miraban como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

_***/*Flash Back*/***_

_**-¿Hermione que te pasa?—pregunto Harry mirando a su amiga llorar, pensando que alguien la había molestado**_

_**-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Harry?**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?—contesto confuso ante las palabras agresivas de su amiga- ¿Qué te hice?**_

_**-En verdad Harry, tu sabes que Hermione se esfuerza por ser la mejor—exclamo molesto el pelirrojo amigo de ambos, mientras se ponía del lado de la chica-también sabes que en Herbologia la única que puede superarla es Neville y tu apareces e intentas quitarle su lugar**_

_**-Solo fue un ensayo, además ¿Qué tiene que intente ser mejor en la clases? No siempre me dices eso**_

_**-¡Que no puedes!—grito Hermione ignorando la última frase del chico, mientras todos miraban la situación-¡Tu solo puedes ser bueno en quidditch, en DCAO y ganar puntos por tus acciones heroicas! ¡Solo en eso!**_

_**Harry retrocedió y se dio cuenta que todos a excepción de Neville y los gemelos, quienes parecían estar enojados, parecían creer eso, que el solo podía ser bueno en eso y no mejorar en sus clases; salió de la habitación y no regreso hasta mucho después ya que todos estaban dormidos. **_

_**En ese momento se juró no volver a "defraudar" a sus amigos no quería perderlos**_

_***/*Fin flash back*/***_

Harry no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, saber que el solo podía ser bueno en dos materias y tener que hacer un acto heroico que pudiera matarlo para ser aceptado por su casa, por aquellos que llamaba amigos; de pronto sintió como era rodeado por unos brazos y al alzar la vista noto que quien lo había abrazado era Tom, a pesar de que una parte de él le decía que se alejara debido que él no merecía ese abrazo

-/Maldito Dumbledore, malditos muggles; juro que hare que sufran por dañar a mi hijo/

-Yo…yo solo quiero que alguien este orgulloso de mi, sin acto heroico o de quidditch de por medio—susurro mientras se aferraba a Tom, Severus también se acercó a abrazar a su hijo—

-Nosotros lo estamos—dijo mientras besaba la coronilla

-No es cierto, ustedes no pueden estarlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Soy un fenómeno—respondió en un susurro

-No eres un fenómeno—exclamo Tom tratando que la furia no apareciera en su voz, haciendo que el joven le mirara—eres un joven mago, un chico maravilloso del cual estamos orgullosos

-¿Por qué?—cuestiono Harry

-¿Por qué, que?—cuestiono Severus mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hijo

-¿Por qué estarían orgullosos de alguien como yo? Soy de Gryffindor, su casa enemiga, no permití que volvieras en primer año, mate al basilisco, en algunas ocasiones los, ataque…soy un fen…

Harry no termino su frase mientras un dedo le era puesto en su boca.

-No eres un fenómeno, no repitas esa palabra, y respecto a todo lo demás que has dicho, realmente no me importa en qué casa estés, así fueras un tejón o un cuervo, pero no importaría mucho, eres mi hijo y es lo que importa, nuestro encuentro durante tu primer año fue todo planificado por Dumbledore, si yo hubiera hecho algo para demostrar que quería hablarte es posible que te hubiera matado…lo que respecta al basilisco, fueron varios factores, desde un experimento que fue manipulado, hasta el hecho de que el basilisco estaba volviéndose loco debido a su invernacion y soledad, aunque duela aquella magnifica criatura debía ser eliminada

-en lo que respecta a tu casa, si bien Gryffindor y slytherin en estos momentos son enemigos, no quiere decir que siempre lo fueran, y mi querido niño estoy más que seguro que te condicionaron para que pertenecieras a los leones

Harry solo se mantuvo entre los brazos de sus…padres, cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Hagrid, Ron y la ayuda de forma inconsciente de Draco, le habían hecho rogar por la casa de los leones

-Ayude a Sirius a escapar—menciono recordando la furia de Severus de aquella ocasión

-Sirius Black no es la persona más apreciada por mi debido a nuestra historia escolar, pero eso no significa que me gusten las injusticias, si actué como lo hice, fue más que nada porque eso esperaba Dumbledore debido a mi odio por Black

El silencio, los rodeo por algunos momentos, mientras los hombre mantenían a su hijo entre ellos, Harry simplemente estaba disfrutando de ese momento antes de que aquello terminara.

-¿realmente están orgullosos de mí, aunque no soy lo que esperaban?—ante la interrogante de los dos adultos—es que ustedes esperaban que su bebe fuera…diferente a lo que soy

-Cuando naciste lo único que ambos esperábamos es que estuvieras sano, ninguno de los dos se creó expectativas, si bien nuestro mayor deseo era ayudarte en todo lo que pudiéramos

-No negamos que ansiábamos enseñarte todo lo que sabíamos, desde la pasión por las pociones, hasta hechizos en parsel.

-¿Me quieren?—pregunto con hijo de voz

-Si pequeño, te queremos—responde Tom mirándolo a los ojos

-Entonces… ¿Por qué quieren alejarme?

-Quiero creer que ha sido un mal entendido—comenzó Severus y alzo una mano para evitar que Harry lo interrumpiera—tu reaccionaste de una forma que creímos que no nos aceptabas y simplemente te aislaste, también fue nuestra culpa, decidimos darte tiempo, pero creo que lo hicimos todo mal

-La receta de la poción que leíste, es un plan b, algo que estúpidamente había decidido debido a la actitud que todos estábamos llevando…no era mi intención mostrarles la receta

-Yo…lo siento, pero es que muchas cosas sucedieron, yo pensé… yo

-Shhh, tranquilo pequeño, ya todo está aclarado—dijo Severus abrazándolo

-No quiero olvidarlos, quiero quedarme con ustedes, quiero…ser el hijo que desean.

-Lo harás Harry

Eileen, Merope y Salazar miraba con una sonrisa aquella imagen y sonrieron al ver que todo se había arreglado, Salazar miro la escena un momento más para después desaparecer, tenía que hacer algo para proteger a su heredero….


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

_**Agradezco el apoyo de Trinity Riddle en las correcciones del capítulo**_

Salazar observo a los tres dormir, Harry en medio de sus padres, mientras que estos lo acompañaban.

Por fin el principal mal entendido que había habido fue resuelto, la magia familiar que había estado alrededor ya no se sentía tan pesada como días anteriores, se sentía cálida , si bien aún había algo de tensión aun así se sentía cómoda. Su familia comenzaba a recuperarse.

Dejando a sus herederos descansar decidió caminar por aquellos pasillos, pensando en la plática que había tenido con Harry y también comprendiendo que ya no podía seguir con los brazos cruzados. Hogwarts era también suyo, más al no existir más herederos.

Aquello se había determinado después del primer año de vida del colegio, se determinó que el colegio seria dividido en cuatro partes, cada uno eligió lo que desea mantener para su familia. La propiedad nunca podría ser vendida, solo heredada.

Si aún se mantenían las cuatro familias, el castillo les pertenecería, pero si por algún extraño motivo, solo llegaba a quedar un heredero, este se convertía en el dueño total del colegio a menos que este último pidiera que la magia de los fundadores faltantes eligieran quienes serán sus nuevos herederos, por magia y voluntad.

Helga murió sin descendencia, un secreto perfectamente guardado de los cuatro, fue que la amable Helga había sido maldecida y por aquello no pudo tener descendencia, de ahí que se enfocara en todos los alumnos, sobre todo de aquellos que ella había elegido, si bien un hermano si tuvo familia, nunca se le permitió reclamar nada del colegio, aunque lo había intentado después de la muerte de la mujer.

Rowena, solo había tenido a su hija Elena, misma que había escapado, él se había enterado de la verdad mucho tiempo después de que se alejara de la escuela, sabiendo que la joven cansada de ser comparada con su madre había decidido robarle su mayor tesoro y había terminado muerta a manos de un enamorado eterno.

Godric había logrado lo mismo que él, que su descendencia viviera lo suficiente, lamentablemente por culpa de terceros él había perdido a todos sus descendientes.

Mirando el corredor oscuro frente a él y después de tomar un respiro comenzó a recorrer aquellos viejos pasillos, hasta llegar a una sala común a su honor, la ligera tonalidad verde, que obtiene al estar bajo el agua le dio la bienvenida, permitiéndole ver las siluetas de las mesas, estantes, librero y sillones del lugar.

Si hubiera habido alumnado en ese momento, todos estarían sorprendidos al ver como aparecía un hombre en que parecía ser el cuadro de un simple paisaje.

Sonrió con nostalgia al ver el lugar, pero no lo observo más, él tenía planes que realizar.

-Niny, Ian

Llama y es en ese momento en que una elfina y el fantasma de su casa aparecen, ambos mostrando la sorpresa de ser llamados por el fundador de la casa de las serpientes

-El amo del cuadro ha llamado a Niny—exclamo la elfina, quien sabia del hombre debido a sus ancestros, muchos de los cuales esperaban el llamado de este, así que haciendo todo lo posible por no mostrar su emoción atendió-¿Qué desea el amo del cuadro?

-Niny llévame al gran comedor, después regresa a las cocinas y dile a los elfos que lleven los cuadros respectivos al comedor, Ian lo mismo con los fantasmas

Ambos asienten y hacen lo pedido, solo por unos momentos Salazar se encuentra solo en el lugar donde vio a desfilar muchos jóvenes, ansiosos por aprender y el cómo dejaron de ser solo jovencitos, hasta convertirse en adultos, algunos de bien y otros no, pero aquello era algo normal debido a la naturaleza humana, poco a poco los tres elfos descendientes de aquellos que fueron regalados por la amable Helga a sus amigos aparecían para dejar los cuadros y los fantasmas se posicionaban a su lado, todos ansiosos debido a la presencia del cuarto fundador.

El silencio los rodeo a todos, ninguno sabía que decir, los tres que se habían quedado en el colegio, nunca esperaron una reunión como la que estaban teniendo en ese momento. Una de las mujeres dejo un suspiro salir y decidió iniciar aquella platica, que tal vez cambiaría el destino del colegio.

-Es raro verte de nuevo Salazar—exclamo una mujer de cabello pelirrojo amarrado en una coleta baja que terminaba como trenza, sus ojos azules mostraban la alegría de ver de nuevo a su compañero, así como la incertidumbre que su presencia traía y cuya túnica era amarilla con detalles negros se podía apreciar.

-Dijiste que no volverías—dijo la mujer de cabello negro suelto solo con una tiara, cuyos ojos oscuros no podían ser fácilmente leído, la túnica azul con detalles de color bronce

-La situación lo ameritaba Rowena, es por eso que estoy aquí—respondió el hombre—se trata de mi heredero

-Salazar—comenzó Helga mirando a su compañero—Tom ha hecho mucho daño

-No nos pidas ayuda para el—exclamo Rowena, que aunque su rostro se mostrara tranquilo en sus ojos se mostraba una bruma de angustia

-No es por Tom—hablo por fin el hombre cabello pelirrojo, su túnica roja se notaba opaca al igual que el dorado que esta poseía—es por el hijo de Tom

Dijo mirando por fin a quien se había convertido en su amigo y después su rival por una tontería, con ojos de color verde que mostraban una infinita tristeza, llamando as también la atención de las dos mujeres.

Porque la verdad de todo lo que había sucedido en el mundo mágico solo lo sabían Godric y Salazar, era hora de que ellas también lo supieran y que con ello las cosas comienzan a cambiar.

Harry despertó mejor que los días anteriores, el peso que había tenido anteriormente sentía, desapareció, ahora sabía que Severus y Tom, sus padres, lo amaban y que los tres habían actuado de forma incorrecta creyendo que era lo mejor para el otro.

Con ese pensamiento, salió dirigiéndose al baño, para darse una ducha y bajar al comedor, con la esperanza de encontrar con ellos.

Una sonrisa se forma al entrar al comedor y encontrarse con su padre Tom leyendo el profeta y a su papa Severus tomando café.

-Buenos días—saludo, provocando que los dos adultos alzaran la vista y le regresaran el saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola pequeño ¿Qué tal descánsate?—pregunto Tom mirándolo con cariño y dejando de lado el profeta

-Muy bien ¿y ustedes?—respondió mientras se acercaba

-Mejor que otras noches, pequeño—respondió con una sonrisa Severus

Ya con Harry sentado y disfrutando del desayuno hecho por Rinrin, platicaron de algunas cosas que habían hecho en los últimos días, Tom suspiro no quería alejarse de su familia, pero habían cosas que realizar.

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, volveré al medio día para ir al callejón hoy

-¿Iremos hoy?—cuestiono Harry sorprendido ante lo dicho por el mayor

-Es mejor hacerlo en estos momentos antes de que el callejón este lleno, son pocas las cartas que han sido entregadas, hay que comprar las chucherías de las lechuzas y también tu guardarropa—dijo Tom antes de que Harry, no quería que su hijo pensara otra cosa-También aprovecharemos para ver a Richard y ver tu varita

-Entendido—exclamo mientras continuaba con su desayuno y mientras lo degustaba un pensamiento le llego, algo que se había mantenido lejos de su mente en ese momento y frunciendo el ceño llamo la atención de sus padres

-¿pasa algo Harry?—pregunto Severus quien se había dado cuenta de la acción del joven

-Es…es que… bueno… quería saber dónde está el hijo de los Potter—susurro mientras miraba a los dos hombres

-¿Por qué te interesa Harry?—pregunto Tom mientras miraba de reojo a Severus, ambos habían habado de ese tema y habían esperado que fuera el joven quien decidiera sobre aquellos, desde que pudiera hablarlo sin problema, hasta que este tema se convirtiera en tabú

-Solo quiero conocer su tumba y bueno—Harry no continuo ya que no sabía cómo explicar su sentir, después de lo que había vivido, creía que lo mejor era cerrar el ciclo, conociendo al bebe que había usurpado por culpa de los planes de un hombre que creía en el bien mayor—solo quiero conocerlo

-Lo mejor será ir mañana—fue la respuesta que dio Tom, mientras revolvía el cabello del menor—será una tarde bastante ajetreada, para una visita fugaz

Después de besar a su esposo e hijo se retiró para hacer los planes que tenía y poder regresar a la hora dicha, mientras tato Severus terminaba de desayunar.

-Debo hacer unas pociones, si deseas puedes ir a leer o volar un rato—fueron las palabras de hombre de ojo negros

-¿no puedo ayudar?—cuestiono deseando demostrar su verdadero potencial en la materia

-Me encantaría Harry, lamentablemente estas pociones son muy volátiles, y ya están bastante avanzadas para que puedas ayudarme, la próxima vez iniciaremos las pociones juntos

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde

Después de aquella platica Harry tomo el libro que había estado leyendo respecto a algunos de sus propios temas, mientras sus padres, sonrió mientras pensaba en aquella palabra y la repetía constantemente en su mente, se liberaran de sus ocupaciones.

Se metió demasiado a la lectura no se percató de la hora, hasta que Severus apareció y le dijo que se fuera a preparar, para que pudieran irse en cuanto Tom regresara, habían decidido comer fuera, por lo que los dos elfos los esperarían con una ligera merienda.

Se reunió con Severus cinco minutos antes del mediodía, para cuando Tom apareció, había llegado mientras Harry se cambiaba y subido a cambiarse rápido.

-Ya estamos listos—dijo Harry

-Aun no pequeño—fue lo dicho por Tom, mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo y se la entregaba—tú y Severus son lo más importante para mí, mientras Dumbledore este activo no puedo arriesgarlo, así como Severus porta un medallón con varios hechizos, te entrego el mismo a ti para que estés protegido.

Harry observo el interior de la caja, descubriendo el dije de una serpiente de oro blanco ojos de esmeraldas, podía sentir la magia que rodeaba el objeto

-Gracias…es hermoso—exclamo mientras se lo ponía

-Tiene un hechizo similar al glamur, es uno de los principales, que tienen ambos dijes, tu apariencia será la misma para nosotros y para quienes quieres o queramos que te vean de forma real, mientras tanto la apariencia, llegara a variar según la persona que te observe y sus intenciones

Harry asintió mientras acariciaba la serpiente.

-Bien, hay que irnos antes de que se haga más tarde—dijo Severus mientras tomaba un pequeño pocillo de polvos flu, provocando una mueca en el menor

-No me gustan los viajes por flu—exclamo

-Terminaras acostumbrándote Harry—fue la respuesta dada por el mayor—llegaremos directamente al local de Richard, espero que no tardemos mucho para poder ir a hacer las demás compras

Severus entro primero y después de dar a conocer su destino despareció, Harry suspiro mientras se quitaba lo lentes para seguirlo después, cerró los ojos y espero el golpe de salir mal, pero no cayo de bruces como siempre, ya que Severus le detuvo, y después se retiraron para que Tom llegara con elegancia, provocando un puchero en Harry

-¿Por qué no puedo llegar así?—pregunto mirándolo

-Práctica, mucha práctica—le respondió para tomar una campañilla para llamar al dueño del lugar

Mientras esperaban Harry miraba la tienda, tenía algunas varitas de diferentes materiales, así como también algunas pinturas, e incluso había algunas vitrinas donde estaba la imagen de la criatura y el árbol del cual estaban hechas, muy diferente a lo que era la tienda de Ollivander.

-Oh, un gusto en verle Lord y también a—dijo un hombre de cabello rubio, tez clara y ojos color miel, pero al ver a Harry—ustedes príncipes—termino haciendo una reverencia-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Mi hijo tuvo un problema y quiero que cheques su varita—exclamo entregándole la caja con la varita.

El hombre tomo la varita con sumo cuidado, los creadores de varitas, siempre respetaban las mismas, aunque no fueran hechas por ellos, se acercó a un mesa, donde Harry pudo apreciar una especie de microscopio donde puso la varita.

-Valla, valla acebo y pluma de fénix, una combinación extraña, no es muy común, esta varita ha pasado por mucho, veo rastros de algo que estuvo aquí, algo así que tres o cuatro años, residuos de hechizos normales…una varita de protección si—el hombre continuo murmurando cosas para si—no ha tenido mucho mantenimiento desde su compra—exclamo provocando un sonrojo en Harry, estaba seguro que de su cuarto solo Neville le daba mantenimiento

-¿Y bien?—pregunto Severus desviando la atención, a los leones les falta mucha cultura

-El núcleo está intacto, solo hay que remplazar la madera, como mencione la combinación de dicha varita es extraña, pero no imposible, a menos que el joven heredero quiera cambiarla por otro tipo de madera

-No, está bien, quiero que sea igual

-¿Cuánto tardara en arreglar la varita?—pregunto Severus

\- Un par de semanas, pero le aseguro que estará antes de que el joven príncipe entre al colegio, yo les mandare una nota avisándolo cuando pasen por ella.

-Nos gustaría que nuestro hijo tenga también una segunda varita

-Claro, deberá elegir una nueva varita, por favor joven príncipe

-Ve hijo, aquí te esperaremos—fue lo que Tom dijo y Harry asintió para seguir al hombre.

En la parte trasera de la tienda habían más vitrinas, noto que ahí habían nombres de árboles, así como también de animales, creyendo que eran las combinaciones que había.

-Elija la que quiera, solo deje a su magia salir—susurro el hombre para dejarlo solo

Harry comenzó a caminar entre los estantes llenos de varitas y continuo caminando, no sabía exactamente como liberar su magia, así que simplemente suspiro y se imaginó liberando la sensación que tenía en su varita, de pronto escucho algo, que reconoció como un siseo, por lo que decidió seguir aquel débil siseo de serpiente, cuando llego a donde se escuchaba el siseo más fuerte se detuvo.

Frente a él se encontraban dos varitas y por los dibujos, parecían ser de un núcleo hecho de basilisco, una era hecha con el veneno de basilisco cuya madera era de ébano y la otra era hecha por pluma de basilisco y su madera era de cedro, aquello le extraño, poso su mano sobre la primera, pero a pesar de sentir calidez, no le atraía, la situación fue distinta cuando poso la mano en la segunda varita, esta parecía vibrar y Harry juraría a quien quisiera escucharle, que la varita, técnicamente floto a su mano.

-Aquí estoy—dijo Harry mientras dejaba la caja de varita sobre el mostrador

Richard sonrió al ver la varita que había sido elegida, miro al joven sabiendo que muy poderoso.

-Una buena elección, una excelente varita—exclamo mientras ponía con delicadeza la varita en la caja después de revisarla—pluma de basilisco y madera de cedro, una buena elección, sé que la varita que estoy reparando es la principal, pero le recomiendo que trate de practicar algunos hechizos que le sean fáciles de realizar, serán poderosos

-Gracias por el consejo señor Richard

-Nos veremos cuando la varita este—fue lo dicho por Tom, mientras Severus le ponía la mano en el hombro a Harry—espero como siempre tu discreción

-Siempre mi Lord —Y con una inclinación los despidió -Gracias por venir mi lord, príncipes.

Cuando salieron del local, Harry frunció el ceño, el local estaba entre los callejones Diagon y Knochtur, y que al igual que el caldero del lado muggle parecía ser ignorado por todo.

-Richard es muy selectivo con su clientela, deben ser muy poderosos y la varita debió haber tenido un accidente—fue la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada, que le dio Tom—fue realmente un accidente cuando encontré el local.

-¿en qué más se diferencian las varitas que el vende a las de Ollivander?

-Las varitas de Ollivander tienen el rastro, que es un hechizo que el ministerio pone en todos los menores así los monitorean, claro que existen algunas lagunas en el hechizo, cada uno tiene una forma distinta de crear varitas, en cuanto tengas de nuevo la primera notaras las diferencias—ahora vallamos a almorzar algo y después iremos a comprarte ropa

Después de almorzar un bistec con papas y agua de papaya, Harry había estado nervioso de cometer algún error mientras comían, pero después de unos minutos aquella inquietud desapareció. Al terminar fueron a Madame Malking donde Severus se hizo cargo pidiendo túnicas formales, de diario y escolares, así como también algunos pantalones de vestir, camisas, botas y otras cosas, Harry simplemente tuvo que permitir que le tomaran sus medidas, una vez hecho el pedido de la ropa, se dirigieron a la tienda de baúles.

Los baúles que los mestizos criados en el mundo muggles y de los nacidos muggles eran sencillos, solo tenían un comportamiento, los hechizos eran muy básicos y la seguridad del mismo eran nulos.

Él lo supo gracias a Abraxas, así que cuando tuvo el dinero suficiente se compró uno y posteriormente le regalo uno a Severus.

Harry observo los baúles que estaban al fondo la tienda, la primera vez que había entrado a ese local no habían pasado mucho de la entrada, el baúl que Vernon había destruido era sencillo ante lo que veía ahí

-Sería mejor uno de los que están al frente—exclamo después de mirar los precios

-No Harry, este es de los mejores baúles y te servirán más que uno de los de enfrente—fueron las palabras de Tom, mientras pensaba en otras torturas para los muggles.

-¿Cómo lo elijo?—cuestiono al ver que había algunos que decían tener más de tres compartimientos

-Según las necesidades que tengas, debido a que será tu baúl escolar, deberá tener los compartimientos para los libros, pergamino y tinta

-Tu ropa de fin de semana y los uniformes, para tus materiales de pociones, tu escoba—continuo Tom-¿Qué otro compartimiento?

-Uno secreto—dijo Harry provocando la mirada de ambos—para el mapa y la capa

-Ahora que tomas ese tema, debemos avisarle a Malking que haga bolsillo para dichos artículos

Tanto Tom como Severus eran conscientes de que James Potter, de forma inconsciente le había dado grandes herramientas a Harry

-¿Alguno más?—cuestiono Severus?

-Uno para esconderme—respondió mientras alzaba los hombros, a veces Ron y Hermione eran demasiado pesados, así que un lugar donde esconderse sería realmente agradable

-Sí, creo que sería agradable un compartimiento así, siempre y cuando nos avises que estarás ahí—a lo que Harry asintió mientras miraba algunos de los baúles

-Ve a escogerlo Harry

Harry se alejó mirando algunos baúles, trato de ignorar lo precios, así que se dedicó a ver los diseños, inconscientemente estaba liberando su magia en búsqueda de un baúl correcto, miro de reojo a sus padres, quienes estaban hablando.

A pesar de ser la primera salida de compras con sus padres, noto completamente la diferencia de salir con ellos y los Weasley. Los comentarios "sutiles" de la señora y las miradas de Ronald hacían las compras muy incomodas.

Pesando en aquello no se había percatado que se había detenido frente a un baúl, este era de un tono verde bosque, los detalles no le gustaban, pero esperaba que se le pudieran cambiar, con aquello en mente, miro a donde estaban sus padres, descubriendo que Tom estaba observando un pequeño cofre, mientras que Severus había a la botica por un encargo.

-Encontré el baúl—exclamo cuando se acercó a este

-Veámoslo

El vendedor había visto todo, así que al ver a padre e hijo frente a uno de los baúles se acerco

-Buenas tardes, este baúl es uno de los mejores de la tienda

-Ya veo, ¿este es el que quieres?—cuestiono Tom, antes de que el encargado comenzara a decir las características del baúl

-Me gusta, pero los detalles no, ¿se podrán cambiar con los de aquel?—señalo un segundo baúl

-Se pueden hacer los cambios que pide

-¿podría decirnos que compartimientos tiene?—interrogo el chico y el vendedor asintió

Así comenzó a mostrar los compartimientos y al ver que tenía casi todos los que querían, se pidió que incluyera los que faltaban y también algunos hechizos básicos, Tom pensaba en cambiarlos con hechizos parsel, dándole más seguridad al baúl. Las modificaciones del baúl fueron mínimas, así que no esperaron mucho para cuando este estuviera lista, Tom pago el costo de trecientos galeones y se retiraron.

-¿no es mucho para un baúl?—exclamo mientras salían y esperaban a Severus

-Para nada Harry, te mereces esto y más.

Severus no tardó en llegar y se fueron a la tienda cercana de donde estaban para que el menor comprara su nueva mochila y así como también a la papelería donde compraban pergaminos, plumas tintas y Harry escogió algunas cosas que siempre quiso, pero se detenía debido a sus compañeros de compra. Un planificador, algunas tintas de color, un pack de pergaminos mismo que pensaba usar como una especie de agenda, al terminar las compras ahí se dirigieron al lugar donde vendían las mascotas donde compraban las chucherías para las lechuzas, salieron del lugar, ese día decidieron terminar las compras, mientras se retiraban Harry diviso una tienda de artículos de decoración, misma que había recorrido dos años atrás, suspiro se sentía uy cansado como para pedir permiso de entrar seria para la próxima salida.

Al llegar a casa, Harry subió con las bolsas que le correspondían, ahí se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió por una pijama, ya una vez los tres reunidos en el comedor, disfrutando de la merienda que los elfos les habían preparado.

-Harry ¿compraste todo lo que necesitabas?

-Sí, eso creo, solo faltan los libros del próximo año

-Bien, entonces creo que podremos ir por los libros pronto, así como también de disfrutar de un helado—fueron las palabras de Tom

-Me encantaría, también…bueno, no importa Harry

-Harry ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

-Hay una tienda en el callejón que visite mucho en mi tercer año y había un objeto que me gustó mucho, pero no creo que este ese objeto era como una fuente.

-¿Por qué no nos mencionaste que querías entrar a la tienda?—cuestiono Severus, sabía a qué tienda se refería Harry, pero nunca había entrado

-Ya me sentía cansado—fueron sus palabras, no era mentira, a pesar de que la salida había sido relativamente rápida, se había cansado más que nada de interactuar con algunos de los dependientes.

-Bueno la próxima vez entraremos a la tienda—fueron las palabras de Tom

La merienda termino de forma tranquila, pasaron a la biblioteca a leer un rato y cuando el menor estaba más dormido que despierto decidieron terminar por fin el día.

Con la canción que había sido compuesta para él, Harry terminó completamente dormido.


	15. Chapter 15

El día siguiente fue parte de una rutina que se había interrumpido debido al miedo de sus integrantes.

Aquel tiempo donde las dudas habían gobernado, parecía un viejo recuerdo, mismo que sería olvidado prontamente.

Mientras los tres desayunaban juntos, Tom se iba a terminar algunos detalles antes de poder entrevistarse con sus mortifagos más fieles, Severus cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Harry comenzaban a hacer pociones juntos, demostrando así que Harry había heredado parte de su pasión, sino estaban elaborando aquellos brebajes, estaban investigando o Harry salía al jardín.

En aquella ocasión, Harry había decidido ir al jardín a volar, mientras se dirigía al lugar donde podía volar, escucho algo extraño. Tomando su varita de pluma de basilisco se encamino a donde escuchaba el ruido que poco a poco reconoció como sollozos, cosa que le extraño.

Después de su visita al centro del laberinto, haba descubierto que la propiedad donde vivían estaba protegida o maldita como lo quisiera verse, solo los animales que ella habitaban están libres y las lechuzas podían entrar sin ningún problema, para que cualquier mago llegara al lugar, así que escuchar un llanto le había llamado la atención.

Cuando se acercó vio a una lechuza en el suelo intentando quitarse la carta que llevaba.

-Hey tranquila, te vas a lastimar, déjame ayudarte—exclamo mientras se acercaba, la lechuza hizo lo pedido y una vez que se vio liberada de su encomienda se fue.

Harry miro el sobre, conocía las howler, gracias a Molly Weasley, el recuerdo de aquella vez, le hizo forma una mueca ante el volumen de la voz, pero nunca se imaginó que hubiera una versión que provocara el llanto, así que con la carta llorona en mano decidió ir a buscar a su papi, como había comenzado a llamar a Severus en su mente.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?—pregunto el hombre al ver que Harry regresaba, siendo que había salido hacia poco de cinco minutos

-Encontré a una lechuza con esta carta que llora—para sorpresa de Harry quien mostraba la carta, Severus suspiro con cansancio

-Deja la carta sobre la mesa Harry

Harry asintió mientras se acercaba y hacia lo pedido por el hombre de negro, observo como este manipulaba la carta, misma que lloraba y gemía así como también se podían interpretar algunas palabras de súplica, después de que la carta quedo destruida, Severus miro a Harry, quien parecía extrañado y decidió explicarle

-Siéntate Harry, te explicare—dijo y ambos se sentaron-¿recuerdas que hablamos de una enfermera que ayudo a Dumbledore?-Harry asintió—bueno resulta que Tom, Abraxas hablaron con ella, e incluso yo hable con ella, le pedimos, le exigimos que nos digiera que había sucedido aquel día, pero siempre se negó a decir del evento, incluso se le dio a entender que él bebe era muy importante para el lado "oscuro" que si Voldemort se enteraba de esto le iría mal, ella simplemente se negó a hablar, Tom es paciente, en la mayor parte del tempo, pero algo que descubrí es que es muy protector con todo lo que ama, así que después de ver la negativa de aquella mujer y las investigaciones que se llevaron, provocaron que después de un tiempo, ante los ojos de los demás Voldemort decidiera tomar el asunto en sus manos.

*****Flash back***

_Ethel Richmond era una enfermera de San Mungo, perteneciente a un familia que creía que la magia negra era algo aborrecible, que debía ser destruir y esposa de un auror, de los más competentes en la guerra también proveniente de una familiar similar, así como también de que no importan los métodos y a quien afectas debes obtener lo que deseas; ambos de la casa de los cuervos._

_Ella era muy vocal en respecto a su ideología en la magia y apoyaba plenamente a la orden del fénix, así como también al ministerio, creía que todos debían apoyar en la guerra en la que vivían, denunciando a las sucias serpientes y todos aquellos que se sospechaba que fueran de familias que preferían a la magia negra._

_Por lo que siguiendo aquella retorcida lógica se encargaba de denunciar a los hijos de aquellas familias y compañeros que los ayudaban, ya que pensaba que estaban faltando a la ética y a la moral del hospital., ignorando por completo el juramento que hacían._

_._

_No entendía como ayudaban a aquellas despreciables personas, que debían ser llevadas a Azkaban o asesinadas sin compasión alguna._

_Ella aun recordaba el intercambio de los niños, el gran Dumbledore tenía la razón, ese pequeño tenía que tener una mejor vida, aun recordaba como aquel asqueroso mortifago exigía por su hijo, como si ella le fuera a decir algo._

_Además no era el primer bebe que le daba una mejor vida, lejos de esas asquerosas familias oscuras._

_Aquel día regresaba a su casa, feliz de haber hecho la obra del día, había denunciado al hijo de un mortifago, que había ido a urgencias, porque había tenido un accidente, si como no, de seguro un honorable mago de había defendido y por eso había tenido que ir a urgencias._

_._

_-Madeleine, he regresado—dijo llamando a la nueva niñera que habían contratado algunas semanas atrás y notando que no había ninguna luz en el lugar—Madeleine—volvió a llamar y por algún extraño motivo el silencio, que siempre debía existir en su casa, comenzaba a causarle algo de resquemor-¿Madeleine?—llamo por tercera vez mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba la única luz en su casa—muchacha si no me contestas para la próxima te costara caro_

_Exploto mientras entraba a la habitación, para ser atacada por varios hechizos y notando que no estaba la joven, sino alguien más._

_-Buenas noches Ethel—exclamo un hombre conocido y temido, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado en el sillón favorito de su esposo_

_-¿Qué…que hace aquí?—pregunto mientras comenzaba a buscar una forma de tomar su varita de su bolsillo_

_-Vine a tomar justicia de las almas nobles que se han visto atacadas por su maldad, así como también a que sienta el dolor de perder un hijo—fueron las palabra de Voldemort quien con un movimiento de su mano, llamo la varita de la mujer, mientras hacía que uno de sus acompañantes la obligaran a hincarse—pero debemos esperara a su esposo, al final ambos ante mí son culpables._

_Voldemort era compasivo con aquellos que lo merecía y le daba ayuda a quien lo pedía sin importarle que tipo de magia manejara, al fin y al cabo para él la división de la magia era un estupidez, sin importar la casa; harto de la situación, de no saber nada de su hijo, decidió investigar a la mujer y a su familia, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a muchos magos tanto de luz, oscuridad y neutrales, pedir justicia en nombre de familiares y amigos lastimados por la pareja que estaba en ese lugar. Por lo que después de realizar un plan ben estructurado decidió visitar a la mujer, al fin y al cabo el plan ya había comenzado al haber ubicado a la hija de uno de los afectados como niñera, cumpliendo así el deseo de la misma._

_Y ahora se encontraba frente a la mujer quien le miraba con miedo, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdida._

_-Oh su esposo está llegando—exclamo sonriendo al sentir la magia que le indicaba la llegada del mago_

_-Oh Ethel, una gran redada—exclamo el esposo de la enfermara con felicidad—adivina ¿cuántos de esos malditos están muertos?, fue increíble el día_

_-Y me imagino que entre esos malditos muertos se encontraban algunos niños como siempre—confirmo Voldemort mientras veía a sus fieles atacar_

_El auror no pudo hacer mucho había sido un ataque sorpresivo, y además él no era muy diestro en magia defensiva._

_-Saben, soy misericordioso con quienes lo merecen, ataco a los que me atacan y perdono a los que me lo piden, así como también brindo ayudo a quienes me lo piden; pero hay seres tan despreciables que no merecen nada de mí, más que odio y castigo ¿no es si Ethel, Mark?—dijo el heredero de la casa de las serpientes, mientras miraba a la pareja, quienes estaban aterrados de su situación—comencemos a enumerar los crímenes y los castigos que merecen, pero no se preocupen, la muerte no será un castigo, en su caso creo que la muerte sería una liberación. Tu Mark, durante una de esas magnificas redadas de las cuales te enorgulleces, no tuviste piedad, una niña y un niño, dos pequeños niños que no estaban haciendo daño alguno, sino que estaban agazapados por el miedo, fueron alcanzados por un cruciatus y un avada, que le dio a la pequeña, lanzados por ti—el hombre quiso hablar pero Voldemort no lo dejo-¡Silencio! Se lo que piensas Mark, hijos de mortifagos, pero si así hubiera sido, esos niños no estarían en fuego cruzado, o claro que no, estarían escondidos y cuando viste a su madre acusarte de asesino la miraste como si no valiera nada, mejor uno de los míos le dio el consuelo que necesito. Una mujer de una familia luminosa había perdido a uno de sus pequeños a manos de un auror, un error que no apareció en los periódicos, no de forma inmediata claro, de hecho tú conoces al niño Ethel, has escuchado su historia, el niño no habla para nada y cada que ve un AUROR, el pequeño llora intentando alejarse de los hombres malos, nadie puede calmarlo, ni siquiera sus padres a menos que el AUROR, el hombre malo ante los ojos de ese pequeño salga de su habitación.—las frías palabras les hicieron estremecer y la mujer con aquel miedo en los ojos miro a su esposo-¿Por qué miras a tu esposo así? Tú eres igual ¿no? Dime ¿a cuantos jóvenes has mandado a Azkaban solo por tener un ligero parentesco con los mortifagos, solo por saludar a uno o por ser reconocido como parte de una familia oscura? O y olvido tu principal crimen en el hospital, el intercambio de bebes, nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, de no ser que cometiste un error, uno de esos bebes era mi hijo—susurro provocando que su magia fue más agresiva, haciendo que la mujer abriera los ojos aún más aterrada-es hora de que ambos paguen por lo que han hecho, no solo a terceros, sino también a sus propios hijos. Madeleine querida, por favor trae a los niños y quítate el disfraz._

_La joven que el matrimonio había contratado como niñera de sus dos hijos de tres y seis años, era de cabello rojo y lacio y unos hermosos ojos color miel, pero la que llevaba al pequeño en brazos era una joven de cabello castaño claro y pelo rizado, que miraba al matrimonio con sus ojos de color azul llenos de rencor, Ethel abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la joven, misma que había visto en el hospital y gritando de una equivocación, cuando los aurores fueron por un hombre joven, también quien le había dicho que se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho._

_-Veo que reconoces a Madeleine, su hermano no era mortifago, ese amable joven era un mestizo de una familia luminosa, su único crimen ante sus ojos fue que era amigo del hijo según tú de un mortifago, pero ni siquiera eso era cierto y sin investigar y basándote en la estúpida ley proclamada por el ministerios, lo mandaste al Azkaban donde murió, para tener un auror como esposo, me sorprende que no se hubieran cerciorado que la apariencia fuera real y no un disfraz—susurro en el oído de la mujer, para después acercarse al mayor de los niños, quien estaba sorprendido de ver a sus padres hincados._

_-¡Aléjese de mi hijo Monstruo!—grito Mark, al ver la acción del mago oscuro, pero este lo ignoro por completo prestando atención a los menores._

_El pequeño que estaba en brazos de Madeleine, no miraba a sus padres, su vista estaba fijada en su dedo pulgar que había comenzado a chupar, se había estremecido ante el grito de su padre, no quería más gritos, porque sabía que después de ellos, su hermano lloraba y él era encerrado. El mayor estaba cerca de la joven sosteniéndola de la mano, estaba sorprendido de ver a sus padres hincados, el recordaba sus palabras, ser de la familia Richmond era un honor y los Richmond no se hincaba, ni suplicaban. Cuando su padre grito también se estremeció y se acercó más a la joven que les cuidaba, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se estremeció más, recibiría un castigo debido a que había demostrado miedo._

_Voldemort noto la acción de ambos niños y su magia lastimo a los dos adultos sometidos, porque no solo los hijos de muggles y mestizos criados en el mundo sin magia sufrían maltratos, algunas familias olvidaban que los niños eran sagrados y los educaban robándoles su niñez._

_Así que se acercó al más joven y le tomo del rostro para que lo mirara, sin lastimarle en ningún momento._

_-Hola pequeño Erick, soy Voldemort, fui quien te mando la carta esta mañana—el niño mantuvo su mirada en el hombre de ojos rojos, que le mostraban una extraña comprensión, ante lo dicho asintió dándole a entender que recordaba la nota dada por su niñera-¿Qué dices?_

_-Mi hermanito…el… ¿él va estar bien con esas personas?—cuestiono, a él lo único que le importaba es que su hermanito estuviera bien y no sufriera con sus padres._

_-Claro y tú ¿no quieres ir con tu hermanito?_

_-Si…-susurro mirando a sus padres—ellos_

_-Nunca te lastimaran Erick, ni a ti ni a tu hermanito, ellos nunca sabrán donde estarán, ni quienes eran sus nuevos papis, ahora pequeño responde, ¿quieres que tu hermano y tu estén con un nuevo papi y una nueva mami? Incluso con un nuevo hermanito—el pequeño asintió y Voldemort dio una señal para que una pareja con un niño de ocho años entraran—Bien Erick ellos son tus nuevos papas_

_La pareja que había entrado fue reconocida inmediatamente por ambos, los padres de la niña muerta y del pequeño traumado, aquel que había sido mencionado minutos antes. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, piel de un tono canela, ojos castaños claros, quien vestía una túnica de color azul hielo con tonos dorados, a su lado su esposo un hombre cabello negro, ojos verdes, tez blanca y una barba en forma de candado, quien vestía con una túnica de color gris Oxford y detalles negros, acompañados por el pequeño que había sufrido la exposición del cruciatus, quien era la combinación perfecta de sus padres_

_-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ellos!—grito Mark asustando a los tres pequeños_

_-No le grites al niño—exclamo el hombre de mirada verde con odio en ellos al ver al asesino de su pequeña_

_El y su esposa habían recibido la visita sorpresa de Voldemort, quien estaba acompañado por el mortifago; que había ayudado a su hijo, era fácil reconocer a esos mortifagos debido a que llevaban runas en la máscara y además algunos llevaban un listón de un color verde lima, color favorito de su niña; y una joven. El cruel señor de la oscuridad les hablo con la verdad, les dijo que investigaba a la mujer de aquel auror y que lo que había descubierto le enfurecía, ellos iban a ser castigados debido a todo el daño que habían provocado._

_**-No hay forma de que puedan recuperar a su pequeña, pero yo les ofrezco el salvar a dos pequeños de un destino cruel…los hijos del matrimonio Richmond**_

_Las palabras fueron sorpresivas, pero más cuando la joven les conto del trato que esos monstruos le daban a los pequeños, pidieron tiempo para hablarlo y también saber que sucedería si había una respuesta negativa, se sorprendieron más al saberlo._

_Y en ese momento se hallaban observando como Voldemort se dirigía a la pareja y los intimidaba más, sabiendo que habían tomado la decisión correcta._

_Mientras sus padres, refuerzan su decisión, el pequeño de ocho años, observo como el de seis lloraba de forma silenciosa y siendo consolado por la joven, , miro a su alrededor, solo habían hombres de túnica negra y mascara con diseños que su mama dijo que eran runas, ellos no eran malos, ellos habían querido protegerlo a él y a su hermanita y el único hombre con túnica escarlata estaba amarrado, además según lo que había entendido de lo dicho por sus padres esos niños serían sus nuevos hermanitos, así que con todo el valor que pudo soltó la túnica de su madre se acercó para abrazar al pequeño, quien se sorprendió ante el contacto. Solo Madeleine le había abrazado y ese niño lo hacía también._

_-Yo...yo te cuidare hermanito—susurro el niño, con su voz un poco rasposa y limpiando las lágrimas como lo hacía su mama y papa con él, causando lágrimas de alegría en sus padres, después de aquel terrible suceso su pequeño solo gritaba si alguien en túnicas escarlatas se le acercaba, ahora su niño volvía a hablar—Soy Daniel y desde ahora seré tu hermano mayor—dijo con firmeza_

_-Soy…soy Erick y él es Dylan ¿serás también su hermano?_

_-Sí, ahora vamos con mama y papa—le dijo con una sonrisa y tomando su mano_

_Madeleine espero a que Erick le jalara para después entregar a Dylan a la mujer, quien beso la cabecita del niño haciendo que el niño le mirara y le regalara una tierna sonrisa, su mami nunca hacia eso, el hombre cargo a Erick y a Daniel y después de agradecerle a Voldemort, fueron escoltados a la salida._

_-¡Nooo, son mis hijos regrésenmelos!_

_-Ellos ya no son sus hijos—exclamo con una cruel satisfacción_

_-¡Diré lo que quiera, pero regréseme a mis hijos, diré la verdad sobre el niño!_

_-Perdiste tu oportunidad Ethel, ahora este es tu castigo_

_Los mortifagos saquearon todo lo de valor de esa casa, por esa única ocasión aquellos objetos serían enviados a las familias que habían sufrido por la crueldad de aquella pareja._

_La mujer suplico, mientras el hombre maldecía, Voldemort los miro como alimañas para después lanzarles un hechizo y retirarse._

_*-*-*-**Fin flash back-*-*-*-*-*_

-Tom maldijo a la pareja, por mucho que quisieron hablar de lo sucedido les fue imposible, los más cercanos a ellos no recordaban que el matrimonio hubiera tenido hijos, así que nunca les prestaron real atención a sus palabras

-¿Y los niños? ¿Su nueva familia?

-Tom ya les había explicado lo que sucedería si aceptaban la custodia de los niños, ellos deberían irse del país a cualquier parte del mundo que quisieran y podrían comenzar de nuevo, ellos así lo hicieron declarando que como el ministerio no les dio justicia ellos y su fortuna se iban del país, con ayuda de los gobblings se pudo hacer una adopción por sangre y magia, asiéndolos sus hijos biológicos ante cualquiera que pudiera explicar, lo último que supe es que tenían una hermanita. Madeleine se encargó que las personas supieran que a Mark le encantaba matar niños, fingiendo que habían estado en fuego cruzado, esa fue parte de su venganza personal, la otra ser una enfermera de San Mungo siendo mil veces mejor que ella y recordarle a Ethel su castigo.

-La carta

-Ella está encerrada en San Mungo debido a constantes crisis nerviosas provocadas por la magia de su juramento

-¿magia de juramento?

-Todos los medimagos y enfermeras hacen un juramento de preservar la vida sin importar nada, incluso los médicos muggles lo hacen, debido a que sus acciones provocaron la muerte de algunos pacientes la magia la castiga mostrándole el espíritu de esas personas, o por lo menos esa es la teoría de tu padre, el caso es que en sus momentos de lucidez manda esta variante de la howler con la intención de obtener compasión de mi parte

-¿de tu parte? Ella nos separó, ¿Por qué debías tenerle compasión?—cuestiono Harry molesto, provocando que Severus lo abrazara y besara su coronilla—lo siento

-Descuida Harry, tienes razón, nunca le he respondido debido a eso, aunque creo que debería hacerlo para ver si así nos dejara en paz

Harry asintió, Severus lo rodeo con sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su padre cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

_**Agradezco el apoyo de Trinity Riddle en las correcciones del capítulo**_

Cuando Tom volvió de sus diligencias, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que había en el la sala, sus mayores tesoros se hallaban ahí, descansando, sin miedo.

Una estampa que quería ver constantemente.

Decidió subir a cambiarse por algo mas cómodo, y después bajar a leer un libro, con práctica, que había tenido en su etapa de noviazgo, acomodo a su esposo y a su hijo para que quedaran recargados a él, algo que amaba, sentir el calor que desprendía su familia.

Severus despertó, sintiendo que alguien le acariciaba el cabello, no se espantó sabiendo que quien tenía esa maña era su esposo.

-Haz llegado

-Tengo alrededor de dos horas cariño—respondió con una sonrisa mientras bajaba el libro y miraba aquello ojos oscuros que le hacían perderse en ellos—no quise despertarlos, se veían muy cómodos y tranquilos—respondió a la pregunta no dicha, provocando que Severus se acurrucara más—aunque me encanta tenerte así, pronto estará la cena creo que ambos deben prepararse

-Un fin de semana deberíamos quedarnos así—susurro Severus mientras despertaba a Harry

-¿Qué pasa?—cuestiono mientras se incorporaba y tallaba los ojos

-Pronto será la cena, deber ir lavarte—exclamo Tom mirando a su hijo con ternura

-Hola padre-saludo el joven con una sonrisa

-hola pequeño, sube a lavarte para que podamos cenar

Harry asintió, para subir y prepararse al igual que Severus.

La cena paso como había pasado en días anteriores, de forma tranquila, hablando de cómo había sido su día y algunas dudas, todo estaba en una rutina agradable para ellos.

Pero a pesar de que los dos adultos estaban tranquilos, algo en el fondo de su mente les decía que estaban olvidando algo, había un detalle que se les estaba pasando de alguna forma.

-por cierto Harry ¿Qué les has dicho a tus amigos? Por qué me imagino que ya les comentaste que no estabas con esos muggles ¿no?

-La verdad es que ellos no me han escrito y como se supone que Hedwing se había quedado con Hagrid debido a una herida, así que pues no les he escrito…en realidad me había olvidado de ellos

Exclamo con timidez el joven, como les había dicho no había pensado en sus amigos, de hecho había ocasiones que prefería no pensar en ellos debido a las actitudes de ambos, Ron con sus celos y los constantes comentarios envidiosos asía sus hermanos o cuando decía lo que quería comprarse mirándolo como s el fuera a sacar el dinero para comprárselo, como si él estuviera obligado en hacerlo. Con Hermione siempre cuestionándolo o controlándolo con sus estudios, ella si podía hacer lecturas extras, pero el no, el debía leer lo que pedían en la clase o ni siquiera podía tocar el libro debido a que ella se lo impedía de alguna forma, junto a Ron.

Ambos eran sus primeros amigos, pero se sentía aprisionado con ellos, como cuando iba a la escuela con Dudley

-¿había pasado en otra ocasión que no te escribieran?—cuestiono Tom confundido

-en segundo, pero aquello fue por culpa de un elfo, que quería que no fuera al colegio, fue el asunto de la cámara—exclamo tímido, a pesar de que le habían dicho que no se preocupara, aun se sentía mal por haber matado al basilisco. —pero la verdad es que no nos enviamos muchas cartas, por lo regular son felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños, a los Dursley no les gusta mucho la correspondencia

Los dos adultos asintieron, pero aun así sus alarmas se levantaron a lo dicho por Harry, lo que Severus le había contado a Tom indicaba claramente que esos dos chicos realmente no estaban con Harry porque lo quisieran y estaba comenzando a sospechar de que estaban para limitar a Harry de alguna manera.

La plática cambio a otros temas, como la posibilidad de enseñarle algunos hechizos a Harry en parsel, así como comenzar a entrenarlo en magia sin varita y no verbal, el menor estaba emocionado pensando en lo que podía aprender de sus padres.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Nagini?

-¿Qué te dijo?—cuestiono Severus, quien pensaba en retomar sus investigaciones de una poción con la posibilidad de imitar la habilidad del parsel

-Que pueden volar sin escoba ¿es cierto?

-Si Harry es cierto, tanto Severus como yo podemos hacerlo, creo que podremos enseñarte ¿si tú quieres?

-Me encantaría…

El día termino con el ritual que se había iniciado, después de la plática donde sus corazones por fin se sinceraron, con los dos arropando a su hijo y este siendo arrullado por la canción hecha para él.

El día siguiente había iniciado ya, Tom y Severus estaban en el despacho del primero, pensando en que hechizos enseñarle primero, pero a pesar de estar concentrándose en eso, en la mente de ambos estaba que Dumbledore no se arriesgaría a perder a su peón principal, así que por que abandonar a Harry como lo había hecho en esa ocasión.

Antes de que comenzaran a pensar en teorías la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al menor, que parecía extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?—cuestiono Severus mirando a su hijo y observando que traía algo en la mano

-Los gemelos Weasley me mandaron una nota—respondió mientras les entregaba la nota que estaba escrita de forma apresurada y también parecía nerviosa.

Tom tomo la nota y Severus se acercó para leer el contenido de la misma desde el hombro de su esposo.

_"Harry:_

_Los muggles ¿te están tratando bien? ¿Estás bien? Si te sientes en peligro no dudes en decirnos, iremos por ti inmediatamente, no esperaremos a que algo malo te suceda._

_Atte. F Y G Wesley._

_Pd.: La lechuza esperara tu respuesta"_

Harry se quedó mirando a los dos adultos y estos entre ellos, la sensación de que había alguna especie de plan en ese momento se hizo presente.

-Creo que lo mejor es que les contestes y les digas que estas bien—fueron las palabras de Severus—por algún motivo parecen preocupado, así que lo mejor es que los tranquilices, antes de que hagan algo que les ponga en peligro

-Si—exclamo al ver que Tom le pasaba pergamino y tinta, después de escribirles una nota simple, y después de darles una tímida sonrisa salió a darle la respuesta a la lechuza, dejando a los dos adultos solos.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos Severus?—cuestiono mirando a su esposo

-Los gemelos, en cierta forma los herederos de los merodeadores—exclamo con una mueca— son un poco más controlados que ese cuartero de idiotas, por lo poco que he visto de ellos es que siguen sus propios ideales y creo que por algún extraño motivo le son leales a Harry.

-Hay que vigilarlos y saber si podrán estar de nuestro lado, necesitamos a gente de confianza para proteger a Harry en la casa de los leones—a lo que Severus asintió—a parte de ellos, ¿alguien más?

-Es difícil saberlo, Dumbledore los tiene muy controlada esa casa, pero Harry se lleva bien con Longbottom

-El otro niño de la profecía—susurro Tom

-¿Qué se ha averiguado sobre eso?—cuestiono sabiendo que la profecía estaba siendo investigada

-Hasta ahora nada—respondió con un suspiro—espero tener pronto algún informe de mi contacto con los inefables pronto, pero estoy más que seguro que lo que el homúnculo dijo es falso, esa mujer no ha demostrado el don de ninguna forma.

-Tranquilo, pronto tendremos la información que necesitamos—le dijo Severus mientras le daba un casto beso—debo ir a checar una poción regreso en unos minutos

-Claro, no tardes, debemos hablar con Harry sobre las clases de vuelo sin escoba.

Severus sonrió para después retirarse al laboratorio, donde se puso a revisar las pociones que tenia de pedidos, así como también algunos de los experimentos que hacía para distraerse.

Mientras terminaba de hacer las anotaciones de las pociones experimentales, noto la botella de agua con la que habían traído a Harry extrañado de que estuviera en ese lugar.

-Rinrin—llamo a la elfina

-El amo llamo a Rinrin

-Si, ¿tú pusiste esta botella aquí?—cuestiono mostrándola

-No, Huj fue quien la puso, hay magia en la botella, por eso se trajo aquí, creímos que era algo que el amo hacia

-Gracias, puedes retirarte—exclamo mientras fruncía el ceño, la botella parecía se de agua, pero si los elfos decían que tenía magia, debía ser porque se había transformado en traslador, pero aun así, con Dumbledore nunca se sabía.

Por lo que la tomo y destapo para poder verter el contenido en el desagüe, pero al hacerlo un ligero olor apareció, se acercó a olerlo y sus ojos se abrió en sorpresa, para después subir donde Tom, había descubierto la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

-Tom, huele—exclamo dándole la botella de agua

Tom extrañado acerco su nariz a la botella, al igual que él, mira Severus, para después mirar la nota de los gemelos que se había quedado con ellos.

-Harry estaba solo en casa, sin forma de comunicarse, los muggles se fueron dejándole mal herido solo con esa botella, que parece agua.

-Pero en realidad es el filtro de los muertos en vida, que sumirá a Harry en un sueño profundo, que lo haría pasar por muerto si no se le da el antídoto

-Harry no se podría comunicar con nadie y encerrado en la alacena menos, así que cuando las cosas preocuparan a los Wesley, irían por el

-Lo encontrarían completamente inconsciente, con heridas y se lo llevarían a curar y cuidar, donde posiblemente le darían el antídoto. Serían sus salvadores y Harry quedaría con una deuda de vida con ellos.

-Para que Harry se sintiera en deuda, debían haberlo salvado de una grave situación como la que se creó en el momento en que lo encontramos, con un Harry casi moribundo y agradecido que la familia que "siempre" le apoyaba le hubieran salvado la vida. Un plan ingenioso, muy ingenioso, de no ser por nosotros eso se hubiera cumplido, aunque a no estoy seguro de eso—susurro mirando la nota que Harry había llevado con las palabras de los gemelos

-Los gemelos, ellos debieron haber descubierto algo, por eso la nota—termino Severus—este es el último año de ellos, por lo tanto deben saber cómo aparecerse y saben dónde vive.

-Según la respuesta o falta de esta, buscarían a Harry para salvarle, sin importar el plan que sus padres y posiblemente Dumbledore hubieran realizado—exclamo con una expresión indescifrable— si nos imaginamos que escucharon algo de boca de sus padres, ¿Qué habrían hecho para proteger a Harry?

-No lo sé—susurro Severus—creo que este año deberé darles vertiseratum para saberlo.

Mientras aquellos sucedía en la casa de la familia Ryddle Snape, lejos de ahí en una casa con múltiples habitaciones, y llamada de forma regular como la madriguera dos jóvenes se encontraban intentando distraerse, para evitar que sus pensamientos se centraran en su preocupación actual, misma que tenía nombre y apellido.

Aun recordaban como aquel niño sufría por intentar subir su baúl y en un acto de buena fe le dieron la ayuda sin imaginarse como sería su relación desde ese momento, aquel joven del cual conforme la convivencia se había hecho cercano a ellos, a pesar de los constantes intentos de su hermano por evitarlo, Harry Potter para ellos era un joven lleno de valor, que era digno de admiración y respeto, y que lamentablemente tenía una gran carga que no le deseaban a nadie y que intentaban más que nada ayudarle a soportar, el mismo al cual querían como a un hermano.

En ese momento estaban en su habitación, rodeados de un silencio que hubiera llamado la atención a cualquiera que les conociera, debido a que su habitación siempre estaba lleno de ruidos que hacían debido a sus experimentos, pero en ese momento lo único que querían era que aquella lechuza que habían encontrado con suerte regresara con buenas noticias de su hermanito.

A pesar del silencio que les rodeaba, estaban conscientes que ambos estaban pensando en plan que habían hecho, ya habían cumplido los diecisiete años y tenían ya la capacidad de hacer magia sin restricciones así como también ya habían hecho el examen para poder aparisionar, mismo que pasaron sin ningún problema, así que si no recibían la respuesta que querían o ni siquiera recibían respuesta irían a buscar a su hermanito.

La mirada del gemelo mayor se posó en uno de sus inventos, mismo que les había hecho estar en ese estado.

Las orejas extensibles, que les permitían escuchar cualquier tipo de conversación, la habían creado como una forma de saber sobre reuniones secretas o de obtener alguna información con el que pudieran chantajear a un amigo o enemigo.

La habían puesto en la habitación de Ron, quien era a quien le hacían más bromas o usaban como conejillos de indias en algunas ocasiones. Querían saber alguno de sus más ocultos secretos y chantajearlo con ellos, pero lo que habían escuchado fue raro.

Había sido una plática entre los dos chicos menores, estaban repasando lo que parecía ser un plan, pero ese plan ponía en peligro la vida una persona muy conocida para ellos.

Cuando esta termino se miraron y después, sin pensarlo Fred había salido a buscar a Errol, pero este no estaba, ya que había sido enviado a dejar una carta para Dumbledore, así que salió a buscar alguna, ya que no le pedirían a pig a Ron, este era muy entrometido y no pararía hasta averiguar para que o quien era la misiva que enviarían; fue una suerte haber encontrado aquella lechuza y la tomo para ir donde su gemelo, quien ya tenía una nota.

Unas cuantas chucherías, sirvieron para que la lechuza hiciera lo que le habían pedido. La lechuza se había ido horas atrás.

Unos pequeños golpes los sacaron de sus pensamientos y abrieron la ventana para que la lechuza entrara para darles la respuesta.

Esperaban que la nota, les digiera que si estaba en peligro o que si fueran por él, mas no aquellas frases, que no le convencieron.

_"Fred y George._

_No se preocupen por mí, me encuentro bien, cualquier cosa les envió una lechuza_

_Atte. HP."_

-¿Qué dices Gred?

-Muy simple, demasiado simple—exclamo para sacar otro pergamino—prepara un paquete de escapé

Con aquellas palabras George asintió mientras hacia lo dicho por su gemelo.

Harry se encontraba guardando las cosas que le habían comprado en su armario, así como también acomodando otras en el baúl, no quería que las prisas le ganaran, para cuando tuviera que regresar a Hogwarts. Se sintió de pronto tonto, por haber llevado la nota a sus padres, pero los gemelos nunca habían escrito así, parecían preocupados, en otra situación les habría contestado sin ningún problemas, pero no quería enojar a sus padres, aunque no lo admitiera el estar así aislados le agradaba, pero sabía que aquello terminaría cuando la carta del colegio llegara.

Hedwing su amada lechuza, ululo con la intención de llamarle la atención, así que al observarla se encontró que estaba de nuevo la lechuza de los gemelos.

-Hola de nuevo linda—saludo mientras tomaba la nota y un paquete, sin saber que contenía el paquete y conociendo a los gemelos, lo movió con cuidado, para después leer la nota que venía con el paquete.

_"Harry:_

_Jajaja, buena esa Harry, pero queremos un respuesta real, no una que los muggles con los que vives, te obligaron a escribir. Así que más te vale escribir una carta que nos convenza o iremos por ti en dos días. Si te sientes en peligro escapa antes de que nosotros vallamos por ti y nos mandes una nota con una lechuza._

_Te mandamos un surtido de nuestras bromas para que te ayude a escapar de esa casa._

_Cualquier cosa envíanos una nota_

_Atte. F y G Wesley"_

Tomo de nuevo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir, con la intensión de explicarles un poco de su nueva situación, pero se detuvo al pensar en que si esa carta no les convencía intentarían buscarle y no lo hallarían en prive drive.

_*** ¿Qué haces Harry?***_ pregunto Nagini entrando y ver dos lechuzas, así como también al joven sentado en el escritorio

_***Hola Nagini, estaba leyendo una nueva carta de los gemelos, dicen que irán a buscarme a prive drive, si lo que les escribo no lo creen, el problema es que no sé qué decirles de mi nueva situación ***_

_***Dile a tus padres que te aconsejen de que puedes o no decirles***_

_*** ¿No creerán que es estúpido?***_

_**Son tus padres están para ayudarte, protegerte***-exclamo la serpiente mientras subía hasta los hombros del joven*** te costara entenderlo, pero ahora no estás solo***_

_***Tienes razón les preguntare sobre que tanto puedo decirles***_

Harry bajo de nuevo al estudio y de nuevo pidió permiso, que le fue dado encontrándose con Tom quien leía unos pergaminos, pero dejo al instante en que lo vio entrar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Los gemelos me mandaron otra nota, al parecer creen que los Dursley me obligaron a escribir la anterior—dijo entregando la nota-quieren una respuesta sincera y si no les parece irían por mí, además me mandan un surtido de sus bromas por si llego a necesitarlas antes de que ellos vengan…ya comencé a escribirles, pero no sé si decirles donde estoy o que decirles sobre ustedes.

-Entiendo, por el momento, solo indícales que ya no estas con esos muggles, que estas con un mago, que estas a salvo, si vuelven a mandar un nota preguntando con quien estas, ya veremos cómo decirles que estas con tu "odiado" profesor, menciona a Hedwing, pero di que no puedes utilizarla, su ala aun esta sentida

-Bien…mmm… ¿estás molesto?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Por qué te molesto con algo insignificante

-Harry—exclamo levantándose—esto no es nada insignificante, pequeño, eres lo más importante para mí y Severus y necesitamos saber todo para poder protegerte de Dumbledore y su red de mentiras, en estos momentos, estos dos chicos pueden, ser grandes aliados para ti y más si estas en Gryffindor

-Lo lamento, sé que

-Shhh, lo sé, pequeño, ya hablamos de eso—exclamo besando su frente abrazándolo—cualquier cosa, incluso por pequeña que parezca debes decirla ¿entendido?

-Si, iré a terminar mi carta y mandarla

-Claro, también baja esos artículos, les daré un vistazo, a ver cómo te hubieran servido para escapar de los muggles

Harry asintió y se retiró para terminar la carta y poder bajar la caja de las bromas de los gemelos, esperaba poder quedarse con algunas de esas cosas, sus bromas eran muy divertidas.

Tom se quedó mirando la nota que el chico le daba, esos chicos no estarían contentos hasta que vieran a Harry sano y salvo. Lo que le había dicho Severus era cierto, los gemelos le eran fieles a Harry…serían unos excelentes guaruras para su pequeño.

La lechuza había llegado de nuevo, haciendo que los gemelos casi le arrancaran la carta al ave, una vez en sus manos, leyeron las palabras escritas, mirándose mutuamente.

_"Fred y George_

_Estoy bien, los Dursley están fuera, creo mencionaban algo sobre un viaje lejos, la verdad no sé, yo escape una semana después de que llegue, pero antes de llegar al caldero, me encontré con un mago, el me tomo bajo su tutela durante este verano, estoy bien, Hed regreso, pero me dicen que no debo mandarla ya que aún tiene sentida su ala._

_Me encuentro bien, de verdad._

_Atte. HP"_

-¿Tú qué opinas George?

-Que esperemos a su cumpleaños, si las lechuzas regresan con sus regalos, iremos de inmediato por él, sino sabremos que esta nota es real.

Su gemelo asintió y ocultaron las dos notas, para comenzar su rutina normal o tan normal como podían fingir después de lo que habían escuchado de boca de sus hermanos menores.

Tom miraba la caja que los gemelos le habían enviado a su hijo, polvo de oscuridad instantáneo, unas orejas que llaman extensivas para escuchar conversaciones ajenas y de hecho ponían que funcionaban muy bien, dulces que provocaban vomito o aumentaban la fiebre. Todo para saltar clases, pero que le decían que eran excelentes para distraer a los Dursley y el pudiera escapar de sentirse en peligro.

-Dices que los gemelos quieren su propia tienda de bromas

-Si, así es, eso me han comentado, pero no tienen el capital para hacerlo—exclamo Harry mirando la caja y las bromas, pensando en cuales le permitirían quedarse

-Interesante, me imagino que por eso le hacen la vida imposible a Sev

-Bueno a él y a todos los demás profesores, además de algunos alumnos

-¿confías en ellos?—pregunto de forma seria y Harry lo miro

-Si, confió en ellos, gracias a ellos tuve el mapa y me han ayudado y apoyado más que cualquiera en la casa —exclamo con el ceño fruncido—de hecho ellos no me dieron la espalda como Ron con lo sucedido el año pasado—susurro pero negó con la cabeza

-¿Y estas cosa que son?—pregunto Severus una vez que había entrado y en ese momento se encontraba mirando lo que había en el escritorio

-Son sortilegio Wesley

-así que van en serio—exclamo tomando una de las pastillas—es su futuro

-Amos—llamo Huj—la cena esta lista

-Gracias Huj, Harry sube a lavarte—el chico asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a sus padres solo y pensando cómo convencerlos de dejarle por lo menos con los polvos de oscuridad

-Debieron escuchar una conversación—dijo Tom mostrando las orejas—según ellos, estos funcionan muy bien. Lo comprobaron ellos mismos

-Ya veo

-Por cierto, es posible que debas presentarte junto con Harry, les mando a decir que estaba con un mago—dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y besarlo con pasión, Severus respondió el beso que termino solo cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario

-Seré yo ¿o alguno de los otros?—pregunto en un susurro triste, aunque sabía que era por su protección no le gustaba tener que salir con su familia usando un disfraz

-Serás tu amor, si alguno de los otros llegan aparecer Dumbledore sospechara—dijo besando la frente de su pareja—sé que no te gusta, será temporal, esta vez lo será, te lo prometo

-Lo se amor, vamos a cenar con Harry

Tom asintió para acompañar a su pareja, cenarían con su hijo, el día siguiente sería un poco ajetreado tomando en cuenta a donde irían.

Agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias, por el momento aún no determino si Harry será cambiado de casa, pero la probabilidad es mínima.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

_**Agradezco el apoyo de Trinity Riddle en las correcciones del capítulo**_

_**Lamento subirlo hasta ahora, tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora**_

Tom despertó al sentir un rayo de luz en la cara, provocando as su despertar, encontrándose con la imagen que lo mantuvo siempre cuerdo, junto a la esperanza de ver a su hijo y ser feliz como la familia que eran

Se mantuvo mirando a su amado esposo quien dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos, aquello era uno de los placeres que tenía en su vida.

Minutos después Severus comenzó a despertar, encontrándose con aquellos ojos que amaba y que lo veían como si fuera lo más hermoso en la tierra, no tardó mucho en recibir un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

-buenos días amor—fueron las palabras dichas sobre los labios de Severus

-buenos días Tom—respondió mientras le daba un beso casto—debemos levantarnos, tenemos un día, complicado

-Lo sé.

Mientras la pareja se levantaba y comenzaba a prepararse, Harry se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal, nervioso por lo que harían, así que para poder tranquilizarse había decidido hacer el desayuno, una ventaja que tuvo es que al parecer Severus en ocasiones tomaba la decisión de cocinar el mismo, así que aunque los dos elfos parecían sorprendido le permitieron hacer el desayuno.

-Esta listo, ¿pueden servirlo por favor? Cuestionó mirando a los elfos quienes asintieron—gracias iré a cambiarme

Así subió a su habitación, donde decidió darse una ducha rápida y mientras se secaba, permitió que su mente se centrara al lugar donde irían, la tumba del verdadero Harry Potter.

Suspiro mientras tomaba la decisión de ponerse una túnica sencilla de color negro, le parecía ser correcto para lo que iban a hacer.

Así que una vez listo, bajo al comedor, donde sus padres ya estaban sentados e igual que el vestían túnicas sencillas, Tom de un tono de color azul oscuro, mientras que Severus también se permitía una de un tono gris oscuro.

-Buenos días Harry—fue el saludo que dieron ambos y que Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

El desayuno pasó de forma silenciosa, no había incomodidad, era un ambiente tranquilo, una vez que habían terminado sus alimentos, decidieron que era hora de ir a hacer aquella visita.

Harry solo había salido de la casa aquella vez que había terminado perdido en el laberinto, por lo recular salía al jardín trasero, mientras que sus padres se iban por polvo flu, así que observar que iban por la puerta delantera era interesante, mas después de escuchar de la historia de la casa por labios de Eileen.

Aun así no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como se formaba un sendero de piedra y custodiado con algunos arbustos, que parecían impedir que salieras del mismo.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del pequeño bosque y de ahí, sin ser visto por curiosos decidieron aparecerse al cementerio de la familia Prince, misma que se encontraba en la mansión principal y que debido a ciertos recuerdos desagradables estaba deshabilitada, solo algunos elfos estaban, pero estos se rotaban en todas las propiedades para darles algún mantenimiento.

La entrada del cementerio era unas rejas de hierro forjado, el centro estaba el escudo de la familia, todo rodeado por muros de piedra.

Severus hizo un movimiento con su varita y las rejas se abrieron permitiéndole así la entrada al lugar.

Mientras caminaban, Harry observo mausoleos o pequeñas tumbas, por curiosidad quiso ver algunos nombres, esperando encontrar los nombres de quienes fueron los dueños de la mansión donde vivía.

Caminaron por un rato más, hasta que detuvieron en otro pequeño mausoleo, parecía estar hecho de mármol y la puerta tenía la figura de lo que parecía ser un ángel, rodeado de lirios y snitch.

A pesar de la historia que existía entre Severus y los Potter, ellos habían decidido que la tumba de aquel pequeño tuviera representaciones de sus padres.

Severus alzo su varita y con un simple movimiento la puerta del lugar se abrió, permitiéndoles ver el interior, el mausoleo solo tenía un ataúd solitario, su base estaba rodeado de lirios eternos y en la cabecera estaba también una snitch, los vitrales a su alrededor le daban una visión hermosa, pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de soledad que tenía.

Harry se acercó hasta donde estaba un grupo de lirios y ahí leyó el nombre de su igual.

_Harry James Potter Evans_

_31 de Julio_

_Un pequeño que fue amado por sus padres y desconocidos._

_Esperando que en el mas allá se rencuentre con sus padres, así como en la siguiente vida._

Harry acaricio las palabras escritas en el mármol, pasando sus dedos por cada una de las letras.

De pronto sintió sus mejillas mojadas y al tocarse el rostro se percató que estaba llorando, lloraba por un niño que no pudo crecer, que murió sin conocer el mundo.

Él había tomado el lugar de ese bebe, por culpa de terceros, había disfrutado de los Potter por un año y después su vida se volvió un infierno.

A pesar de conocer su propia historia y de haberla aceptado, ver la tumba de aquel bebe le daba un cierre al ciclo de su vida como Harry Potter, era consiente que debía seguir fingiendo hasta que su padre pudiera destruir a Dumbledore, pero aun así el ya no se podía ver por completo como un Potter

Limpiándose las lágrimas y sacando la varita que había obtenido días anteriores, decidió invocar a alguien quien también debía ver el lugar.

_Expecto Patronum_

El ciervo macho que los merodeadores reconocían como cornamenta apareció y se acercó al joven, quien le acaricio.

-Debes despedirte como se debe cornamenta

Harry solo había hecho lo que su intuición le decía, por eso había sacado su patronus, el ciervo blanco inclino la cabeza a los dos hombres y después se dirigió a la tumba que estaba en el lugar, donde acaricio con su hocico la tumba.

Severus observo aquello y decidió hacer lo mismo que su hijo, invocando a su patronus, la cierva, quien hizo lo mismo que el macho invocado anteriormente

Ante las acciones realizadas por aquellos seres, Harry no pudo evitar continuar llorando, provocando que Severus se le uniera en un abrazo, la estampa que los ciervos les regalaban era triste.

La cierva estaba echada junto al ataúd, mientras que el macho estaba echado y daba la sensación de proteger a su pareja y a su hijo…

Tom desde su posición observaba a su hijo y esposo llorar, y aunque Dumbledore digiera que él no sabía sentir amor, la verdad es que si sabía, su hijo y su esposo eran sus mayores tesoros y sus mayores amores.

Harry se soltó de Severus, quien le sonreía entre sus lágrimas y se dirigió a Tom a quien abrazo y este le recompenso con un beso en la coronilla, después jalo a Severus a sus brazos, dejando en medio a su hijo.

En silencio se mantuvieron abrazados.

Dos familias se habían reunido por fin, aunque una lo hacía de forma simbólica.

Tom observo que los hechizos comenzaban a desaparecer, así que sacando su varita y separándose de sus tesoros, lanzo un hechizo que hizo que las figuras de la pareja de ciervos, quedara cristalizada.

-Así ya no estará solo—fue lo dicho por Harry al ver lo hecho por su padre

Así los tres salieron del mausoleo, pero antes de irse Tom le dejo un pequeño tributo de flores en el interior, para permitir que Severus cerrara la puerta.

_Hare hasta lo imposible para que estén juntos._

Fue el pensamiento de Tom quien abrazaba a su hijo por el hombro mientras Severus tomaba la mano de Harry.

-Hay que ir a casa—susurro Tom

Así la pequeña familia se retiró del cementerio dejando a los habitantes descansar, mientras ellos iban a descansar después de ver al último miembro de la familia Potter.

Al llegar a la casa los elfos tenían ya preparado un almuerzo ligero, ellos sabían que cuando sus amos iban al cementerio regresaban un poco desanimados.

Al terminar el almuerzo, fueron a la sala, donde Harry se acurruco en el pecho de Severus quien estaba tarareando, Tom lo miraba con todo el amor que podía demostrarles con los ojos

-¿Estás bien Harry?

-Si…ver su tumba me ha permitido darle una especie de cierre, ¿es extraño?

-No pequeño—son las palabras de Severus—necesitabas ver la tumba para que supieras la verdad del pequeño

-Eileen y Merope, me digiero que los Potter tenían un tapiz como el de nosotros, ¿Por qué nunca lo vieron? Sabrían que su bebe no era yo

-Podemos tener muchas teorías Harry, pero nunca lo sabremos…pero estoy seguro que Dumbledore tiene que ver—fueron las palabras de Tom—es posible que él no les permitiera ver el tapiz, ellos eran muy cercanos al anciano

-También puede ser que la casa donde estaban no era la mansión principal, era una pequeña casa, el tapiz siempre está en la mansión principal

-¿Por qué el nuestro está aquí?

-Por el mismo motivo que el bosque es una trampa mortal, el tomo la decisión de crear una sala de sangre y trasladar el tapiz aquí, su intensión original era que esta fura la mansión principal, pero debido a su tragedia la convirtió en lo que es ahora; con un hechizo que Salazar nos enseñó pudimos fusionar ambos tapices.

El silencio les rodeo de nuevo, Harry simplemente se acurruco se sentía tan seguro entre los brazos de Severus, a pesar de haber tenido un cierre con haber visto la tumba de su tocayo, tena muchas preguntas.

-¿Por qué?—susurro provocando que sus padres le miraban confundido— ¿Por qué nos separaron? ¿Por qué Dumbledore nos odia? ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta guerra?

-Desconozco el verdadero motivo de Dumbledore, pero te puedo contar mi historia y parte de cómo empezó toda esta situación

-por favor

-Mi madre murió cuando yo nací dejándome solo en un orfanato, donde todos me odiaban por ser distinto, ya que como sabes cuando eres un niño no te es fácil controlar la magia que vive en ti, debido a eso me llamaban fenómeno, anormal y otras cosas más hirientes, eso sin contar con que la matrona me detestaba, porque según ella yo había atraído desgracias a su orfanato. Cuando entre a Hogwarts descubrí el mundo al que en verdad pertenecía, ahí con ayuda de Abraxas Malfoy conocí todo lo bello de nuestro mundo y como muchos de nuestros rituales estaban muriéndose, en uno de los veranos en el orfanato comencé a pensar que tal vez, había muchos niños como yo, que sufrían siendo huérfanos y bajo maltratos, además logré escuchar de hijos de familias mestizas con historia similares a las de Severus, también comencé a ver que en Hogwarts que algunas de las tradiciones que se hacían en la casa de Slytherin desaparecen en las demás casas, lamentablemente también en el mundo mágico en general y las costumbres de los muggles ganaban poder. Siendo heredero de Slytherin descubrí muchos secretos de Hogwarts de como era antes de los directores de este siglo, muchas materias olvidadas que eran primordiales para la educación mágica. Quería que los deseos de los fundadores se cumplieran enseñando la maravilla de nuestro mundo, el cómo honrar a la magia. Además en mi tiempo fue la segunda guerra mundial, vi cómo se mataban los muggles, estuve a punto de no ir a Hogwarts ya que nos estaban evacuando, logre regresar al colegio y escuche como mucho hijos de muggles o mestizos criados en ese mundo, decían lo que habían hecho para proteger a su familia sin importarles el estatuto secreto, en ese año lo único que importaba era sobrevivir sin importar que.

-entiendo eso, pero estoy seguro que sabes que hay muggles buenos y muchas de sus cosas son sorprendentes y también podríamos sacar provecho

-Lo se Harry, soy consciente que pude ser adoptado pero gracias a la matrona del orfanato nunca me adoptaron y hay ocasiones que creo que incluso Dumbledore estuvo involucrado también en que nunca me adoptaran. Sobre lo que ellos crean tendríamos que mostrarle a los sangre pura que son funcionales… mi idea original era enseñar en Hogwarts con la oportunidad de hacerle ver a los más jóvenes lo hermoso de nuestro mundo, esa era mi primera opción, pero el anciano ya se había convertido en director y me negó aquel sueño, posteriormente quise hacer los cambios en el ministerio, pero el de nuevo se involucró, poniendo muchos obstáculos, para ese momento yo tenía un grupo de personas que sabían de mis planes y también me apoyaban, en una de las reuniones nos atacaron y nosotros respondimos, sin darme cuenta entre en el juego de Dumbledore, ya que comencé a responder a los ataques que nos estaban adjudicando, las primeras muertes que se indicaron como culpa de los mortifagos, fue en realidad provocada por aurores que estaban bajo órdenes de ojoloco Moddy, así comenzamos un círculo de ataques y muertes, que disminuía nuestra gente; pero a pesar de esos mantuve mis ideales, las daba a conocer entre las familias de sangre pura, ellos sabían la verdad de los ataques, así que para poder distinguirnos de los falsos mortifagos es que los que están bajo mis órdenes llevan mascaras con runas en ella, los otros son simplemente una máscara blanca, los magos bajo mis órdenes son aunque no muchos lo crean hay mestizos entre mis filas, así como sangres puras, algunos de los sangre puras, muy pocos en realidad, son los de equipo de asalto, la mayoría de mis mortifagos son políticos, en aquel entonces yo ya había organizado un gobierno y en cuanto las elecciones se dieran tomaríamos el ministerio para imponer nuestras nuevas leyes, poco a poco, pero las batallas y la fundación de la orden del fénix causó más problemas, de los que me imagine y Dumbledore ponía más y más leyes que ponían en peligro nuestro mundo; cuando conocí a Severus estaba intentando encontrar una forma de atacar políticamente a Dumbledore lo demás es historia que ya conoces, me enamore de él, me case y se embarazo de ti, durante esos nueve meses todos mis movimientos se detuvieron, tú eras y eres lo más importante para nosotros—dijo acariciando su rostro con ternura—y el hizo el intercambio, durante quince meses te buscamos, buscamos a los Potter y no fue hasta que colagusano los traicionó, él nos indicó donde estabas y fui por ti, pero, estoy seguro que Dumbledore fue el que estuvo con los Potter—susurró mirando a su hijo que no apartaba la vista—mi guerra es en realidad contra Dumbledore, pero era en una forma de decirlo, personal, no contra los hijos de muggle, pero él no me dejara hacerlo de forma pacífica y prefiere que la sangre de nuestros hermanos mágicos sean derramados para sus fines

-Desde que me introdujeron al mundo mágico me dijeron que eras más lo y que estaba detrás de mí—dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y la volvía a subir-¿Por qué me decían que era tu enemigo?

-Mi homúnculo, tenía como orden estar en la cabeza de puerco—comenzó a contestar Severus, desviando la mirada de Harry hacia él—su principal trabajo aparte de "cuidarme" era de encontrar algunos contactos, en una tarde Dumbledore estuvo presente junto a Sibil Trelawney, la profesora actual de adivinación, estaban en un entrevista de trabajo en ese lugar, de pronto Sibil menciono una especie de profecía indicando el nacimiento de un niño a finales de julio que tendría el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso, más uno de los contactos llego y se llevó a mi homúnculo provocando que no termina de escuchar dicha profecía. Siempre hemos tenido la idea de que Dumbledore sabía que el homúnculo estaría ahí, ¿Por qué entrevistar a una posible profesora en un bar de mala muerte?

-No creo en profecías, así que no le tome importancia, estaba más ocupado en mi esposo embarazado que en una estúpida profecía de una mujer fraudulenta, pero Dumbledore si la creyó o eso pienso, estoy investigando esa profecía, de ser cierta, la persona destinada a matarme seria Neville Longbottom

-¿Neville? Eso es imposible el…el

-Shhh, por eso estoy investigando con nuestros contactos en los inefables pequeño, no voy a matar a ningún niño mágico, ustedes son nuestro futuro y nuestro deber es protegerlos, pero te puedo asegurar esto pequeño es que tu amigo nunca estará en peligro, al contrario estará protegido por nosotros.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se acurruco aún más en el pecho de Severus y tomó la mano de Tom, se sentía muy cansado mentalmente, lo único que quiere es dormir, olvidarse en ese momento de todo lo que había aprendido de su familia.

-Quiero ayudarles—exclamo mirando a su padre—quiero ayudarles a derrotar a Dumbledore, que mis compañeros conozcan la verdadera belleza de nuestro mundo, quero que seamos felices sin Dumbledore de por medio.

Susurro para quedarse profundamente dormido, ante la atenta mirada de sus padres que estaban llenas de ternura. Severus acomodo su cabeza sobre la de su hijo cuya respiración ya se había acompasado mostrando que el chico dormía, el hombre de mirada negros miró al chico entre sus brazos y también comenzó a cerrar los ojos permitiendo que Morfeo se lo llevará también.

Tom miro a su pareja e hijo durmientes, cambio el incómodo sillón por uno más cómodo así como también de conjurar una manta para ellos y dejarles descansar.

Salió a su despacho donde tomo algunos de documentos de movimientos que debía hacer, pero en un momento dado sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su círculo interno, donde había diplomáticos, políticos y duelistas, los que aún estaban en espera de su llamado para poder iniciar los movimientos que se habían quedado en pausa ante su caída, pero también recordó las grandes ausencias que había en el círculo, algunas en espera de venganza, como la del joven Regulus Black, amado amigo de su pareja, aunque el termino correcta era hermano, que había sido asesinado por un auror culpándolo y los Lestrange, Rabastan, Rodolphus y Bellatrix; ellos estaban en azkaban, un lugar plagado por las más horrendas criaturas, que a pesar de estar bajo su domino mientras él no estaba aceptaban las órdenes del imbécil de Cornelius. Sería fácil liberarlos sin que supieran que él estaba de regreso, pero, no estaba seguro de liberarlos. No sin tener un tratamiento o cura para su mente atormentada.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, su pensamiento para Bellatrix, aquella mujer era toda una serpiente, digna de respeto y admiración, lamentablemente había sufrido un shock muy grande antes de ser enviada a azkaban, donde, debido a los dementores, y su propia sangre ya estaría loca.

El lord oscuro no se arrepentía de nada, o de casi nada y el haber enviado a Bellatrix junto a su cuñado y otros mortifagos, a aquella misión era algo de lo que se arrepentía.

El grupo se encontraría con una familia que estaba dispuesta a unírseles, pero fue tarde cuando descubrieron que dicha familia no existía, que todo era una trampa creada por la orden del fénix y unos cuantos aurores, que le tenían odio a la familia Black sin importar quien fuera.

Bellatrix regreso herida de gravedad, los medimago, entre ellos el que había descubierto que su amado príncipe era fértil, descubrió algo, Bella, estaba embarazada y debido a los hechizos había perdido al bebé y también su capacidad de concebir.

Aquello causó un gran dolor entre los más cercanos a Bella, y para él, ya que un bebé mágico había muerto, por un error, mientras que ella simplemente comenzó a reírse y se volvió en la cruel Bellatrix Lestrange que muchos conocían.

Cuando su niño fue cambiado, Bella lo tomo como una afrenta personal y más al descubrir quiénes eran las otras parejas. Así el treinta uno de octubre de aquel año, ellos habían ido con los Longbottom, donde fueron torturados hasta la locura, pero la anciana Augusta Longbottom había llamado a los aurores estropeando así la llevada del niño a su presencia.

Su mrada se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba el archivo que su esposo le había dado del hijo Longbottom, la descripción que tenia de aquel niño bajo el cuidado de Augusta, un niño tímido, con una autoestima baja, casi tanto como la de su niño, con ilusiones y esperanzas destruidas, bajo el peso de su familia, aquel archivo era el de Neville Longbottom, el posible niño de la profecía y quien pudo convertirse en hijo de los Lestrange.

Por qué ese hubiera sido su destino, si Augusta no hubiera regresado antes, el niño sería llevado ante el donde, al no ser reconocido por Severus se le daría a Bella y su esposo, más siendo el hijo de quienes les habían arrebatado la oportunidad de tener uno propio. Había sido Alice quien lanzara el hechizo destruyendo al pequeño dentro del vientre de Bella y su esposo le lanzó un cruciatus casi al mismo tiempo.

Libero un suspiro con la intención de alejar aquellos pensamientos, y retomando su lectura, después de un rato decidió que ya era hora de que su compadre supiera de él, o más bien lo viera, porque estaba seguro que ya sabría de su regreso.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

_**Agradezco el apoyo de Trinity Riddle en las correcciones del capítulo**_

_**Lamento subirlo hasta ahora, tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora**_

Los días continuaron pasando en la casa de aquella familia, los mayores había decidido enseñarle cosas a Harry, mismas que en algún momento habían sido parte del aprendizaje en el colegio por que habían sido retiradas, así como también Tom le enseñaba algunos hechizos que solamente se podían realizar en la lengua parsel.

Harry también aprendió que la lengua parsel, era un regalo de la magia y que siendo parte de esta, se basaba más en la intensión que en una clasificación dicha por personas incapaces de comprender que es la naturaleza humana la que corrompe un regalo como lo era la magia.

Así como también comenzó a compartir el amor por las pociones con Severus quien le enseñaba algunos métodos que solo había compartido con Draco su ahijado y alguien quien realmente amara las pociones, por lo regular solamente era un alumno cada tres años.

También cumplieron su promesa de enseñarle a volar de forma libre, había ocasiones en las que hacían competencias entre su saeta de fuego y la forma libre.

Cuando no estaba ocupado con el repaso de algunas materias, aprendiendo algo con sus padres, pasaba tiempo con sus abuelas quienes le contaban historias de cuando estaban vivas, aunque era más Eileen que Merope, pero el joven comprendió que la vida de su abuela Merope no había sido buena debido a la endogamia que vivió la sangre de slytherin por culpa de terceros.

Salazar también le contaba muchas historias cuando se encontraba en la casa, en palabra de los demás, el hombre por lo regular nunca se ausentaba tanto tiempo como lo hacía en ese momento, cuando se le pregunto qué era lo que pasaba, el simplemente sonrió de forma enigmática, diciendo que estaba preparando una sorpresa.

Así el tiempo continuo su curso hasta llegar al treinta de julio, día n el que Harry había descubierto que Neville cumplía años y queriendo quitarse la sensación de ser un mal amigo, debido a lo sucedido en el primer año, le pidió ayuda a Severus para poder mandarle un regalo que le gustara y el pocionista no pudo evitar suspirar y darle lo que le parecía correcto a aquel niño, el día continuo como uno más de los que se habían disfrutado anteriormente, antes de acostarse, Harry les explico un ritual que tenía, su intención es que le permitieran realizarlo, mas no se esperó que en su habitación se encontraran los tres, realizando el ritual que el menor había comenzado desde que cumplió trece años justo a la media noche recibiendo las tarjetas de sus amigos, pero esta vez no las leyó, si no que las dejo para más tarde, recibió un abrazo de sus padres y después del ritual que ellos mismos habían creado se quedó completamente dormido en compañía de Nagini y Hedwing.

Despertó tarde aquel treinta y uno y al momento que se estiro recordó que había cumplido quince años y lo celebraría por primera vez con sus padres, cosa que le emocionaba demasiado.

Se dio una ducha y se puso una túnica de color verde se acomodó aquel cabello que le había crecido un poco más y ya no parecía un nido de pájaros, se acercó para acariciar a su lechuza quien le pellizco con cariño, felicitándolo también por su cumpleaños.

Al bajar a la cocina, sus padres se encontraban ahí con los alimentos que le gustaba desayunar, así que los saludo con una sonrisa que contagio a los adultos.

-Buenos días príncipe—saludo Severus abrazando a su hijo— muchas felicidades Harry

-Felicidades Harry—exclamo Tom también abrazándolo

-Gracias padres

-¿Qué deseas hacer hoy Harry?—interrogo Tom mirando a su hijo quien se sentaba en su lugar

-Bueno, quería salir a volar con ustedes—exclamo bajando la mirada, aun le costaba dar a conocer sus deseos, sabía que habría momentos en que le digieran que no, pero a diferencia de los Dursley quienes simplemente se lo daban sin ningún motivo, sus padres le explicaban el por qué no podía tener o realizar dicha actividad

-¿solo eso?—cuestionó Tom, a él no le molestaba volar, de hecho también se sentía libre al hacerlo, Severus lo aceptaba, pero no era muy fanático a dicha actividad

-Por el momento si

-Bien en cuanto terminemos el desayuno saldremos a volar por los alrededores de la casa—dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

El desayuno continuo en aquel silencio tan cómodo que se disfrutaba, muy diferente a la casa Dursley y al silencio que se hacía con sus compañeros de casa en especial con Ron y Hermione, aquel silencio era bastante estresante. Roto solo en ocasiones con algunos comentarios

Para Harry estar en la mesa disfrutando aquel desayuno durante su cumpleaños, le aprecia tan irreal, como muchas cosas que había visto en su llegada al mundo magia, por esa ocasión se olvidó de ver los regalos que le habían mandado Hermione y Ron, ellos habían pasado a segundo plano.

Al terminar los tres salieron y comenzaron a volar sin ningún apoyo, Tom volaba por detrás de Severus y Harry, aunque el chico ya controlaba su vuelo, no querían que sucediera algún accidente, por eso siempre había uno detrás para estar al pendiente por si sucedía algún accidente, así pasaron medio día a volar entre risas, causando calidez en los habitantes de la casa.

Harry aun volaba a una velocidad media, más por petición de sus padres que nada, y sus padres le daban algunos consejos para mejorar su vuelo, aunque estos eran mínimos.

Harry era atacado por Tom, quien le hacía cosquillas, habían terminado una carrera entre la saeta de Harry y Tom, donde Severus fungió como Juez, mismo que declaro en empate y que sonreía al escuchar la risa pura de su hijo.

Después de la carrera y de una ducha, fueron a la sala de sangre donde sus abuelas y Salazar le felicitaron ahí, Severus por petición de su madre, comenzó a leer un libro de poesía, misma que fue seguida por su esposo e hijos, claro que no dudo en llamarlos traidores con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry había disfrutado de su cumpleaños, realmente para el ese día estaba terminando de excelente forma, solo debía abrir los regalos de sus amigos y listo, en ningún momento pensó en por que sus padres no le habían regalado nada, para él, el simple hecho de estar juntos era suficiente.

Rinrin apareció indicando que la cena ya estaba, así los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

En la mesa de la cocina se encontraba un pastel y varios regalos.

-Esperamos que el pastel te guste Harry—comento Tom—Huj y Rinrin se esmeraron en hacerlo

-No debieron haberse molestado—exclamo tímido

-Lo hicimos con gusto amo Harry.

Harry les sonrió a los elfos y se acercó a abrazarlos, después de aquello tomaron la cena que habían preparado y después partieron el pastel que era de vainilla con durazno.

Al terminar de disfrutar del pastel, comenzó abrir los regalos sorprendiéndose de recibir más de los que estaba acostumbrado.

De Hermione recibió un libro sobre artes oscuras y de Ron un par de guantes para buscador, Hagrid una tarjeta, así como también dulces caseros, de Sirius Black recibió una especie de espejo, que provoco que sus padres se miraran, Remus Lupin le envió un libro en blanco en cuya explicación decía que era un libro infinito, los gemelos le enviaron más bromas, Dobby le mando un par de calcetines tejidos por él. E incluso los elfos familiares de regalaron también ropas tejidas, claro que sin el excentricismo del antiguo elfo Malfoy.

Y para su sorpresa había un paquete más, de las personas que nunca se imaginó que le enviarían algo

-¿Los Malfoy?—pregunto al ver el paquete

-Si-respondió Tom—Harry, nosotros somos los padrinos de Draco y ellos son los tuyos—dijo mientras Harry asentía y miraba el regalo, que era una capa de color negro con bordes plateados y el escudo de la familia Snape y Slytherin en el pecho, la tela era delicada y sonrió dejando la capa junto a los demás—a pesar de nuestra separación ellos siempre mandaban regalos para ti, por lo regular objetos que son útiles

-Comprendo, les mandare una nota de agradecimiento

-Este es de mi parte—exclamo Severus entregándole el suyo

-Papa, no debiste, es…creí que ya lo habían vendido—logro decir mientras miraba aquel objeto que había admirado años atrás y noto al dragón salir y volar como saludándolo y abrazaba a Severus

Durante uno de sus viajes al callejón en solitario, Severus había entrado a la tienda que había mencionado su pequeño, ahí pregunto por el objeto en cuestión y cuando escucho lo que la dependienta dijo, se juró que haría que esos dos chicos sufrieran por limitar tanto a su pequeño.

-Este objeto es un pensadero Harry—comenzó a explicarle—su principal función es que guardes algún pensamiento o recuerdo, por lo regular se hace cuando te sientes demasiado abrumado; cada vez que sacas uno de tus recuerdos y lo pones en un frasco, al ponerlo cerca de la entrada de la cueva indicando una palabra clave del recuerdo, el dragón lo meterá en un pequeño cofre donde los guardara, si quieres verlo deberás decirle al dragón la palabra, para que te entregue el frasco

-Este es el mío—exclamo Tom poniéndole una caja frente a él.

-Es hermosa padre—dijo mirando la serpiente de color verde esmeralda de cuarenta centímetros

***_Eres el amo Harry***_

_***Soy solo Harry, no me gusta que me digan amo***_

_***Entendido Harry***_

_*** ¿Cuál es tu nombre?***_

_***Mi nombre es Jalil***_

_***Es un hermoso nombre***-_Harry alzo la mirada y le sonrió a su padre—muchas gracias padres, gracias a ambos, este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti mi querido niño—dijo Severus abrazándolo, él también estaba feliz de por fin festejar a su pequeño, años anteriores simplemente se quedaba mirando el álbum del joven-¿y cuál es el nombre de tu serpiente?

-Su nombre es Jalil—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la mencionada se acomodaba en el cuello de su nuevo amo, así como también ubicando el aroma de quienes eran los padres de su nuevo compañero

Tom suspiro mientras sacaba un sobre de pergamino que los tres reconocían perfectamente.

-También está la carta de Hogwarts—exclamo llamando la atención de su pareja e hijo—pero hablaremos de eso mañana, es hora de que terminemos el día y vayamos a descansar.

Al día siguiente en la madriguera se encontraban la mayoría de sus integrantes desayunando, aunque no lo pareciera la tensión era presente, de pronto aquella extraña aura se rompió a la llegada de tres lechuzas, dos familiares y una que determinaron que era del colegio.

-¡Genial las cartas de Hogwarts!—gritaron los gemelos, la prueba estaba ahí, la única lechuza que traía algo era la del colegio y por lo tanto la última nota que les había mandado era cierta, Harry no estaba en aquella casa, ahora tenían que averiguar dónde y con quien estaba

-Errol y Pig no traen nada—susurro la menor de la familia mirando a su madre al igual que su hermano Ron

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Cumplieron su deber al entregarle a Harry sus regalos ¿y que debían traer?—pregunto Fred mirando a su hermana

-No sé, una nota de agradecimiento—dijo la chica sin mirar a su hermano

-Harry por lo regular agradece los regalos en persona, no es de agradecer por cartas-exclamo George—cree que es de mala educación y ustedes nunca le quitaron esa idea

-Es cierto, Harry es así—dijo la matriarca de la familia con una expresión difícil de explicar—bueno veamos sobre los libros de este año.

Los gemelos miraron a su madre ante aquel comentario pero se abstuvieron de decir algo más, comenzaron a hablar sobre sus productos, mientras miraban a su familia, pero ambos tenían el pensamiento de hablar de frente a Harry aunque eso le costara a su hermanito.

Mientras los gemelos comenzaban a planear como proteger a Harry aunque perdieran su amistad, en la casa donde el pelinegro se encontraba acababan de desayunar y se dirigían a la sala de sangre, donde hablarían del colegio.

-Harry sé que te dijimos que nunca te impondremos nada, pero queremos hablar contigo de tu educación—comenzó Tom—comprendemos que no tuviste el apoyo que deberías para poder elegir las clases optativas, pero tomando en cuenta de nuestra historia, nos gustaría que dejaras la clase de adivinación, esa materia solamente debe ser tomada por aquellos que tienen el don, por lo regular es por medio de sueños u otros signos, Trelawney a pesar de tener antecedentes familiares con el don, no creemos que ella tenga el don, así que una vez que escojas la nueva materia te ayudaremos a que te pongas al corriente con tus compañeros en la clase y también nos gustaría que dejaras de limitarte, no debes permitir que las personas te digan que debes o no debes hacer,

-No debes permitir que te limiten Harry, nadie debe hacerlo—termino Severus—ni siquiera nosotros

-Lo entiendo—dijo bajando la mirada, ellos estaban defraudados y aquello le hacía sentir muy mal, no quería que sus padres se sintieran así, no quería que lo abandonaran

-Harry, pequeño te amamos sin importar que—exclamo Severus tomando la barbilla de su hijo—te decimos esto, no porque nos decepcionen tus calificaciones, sabemos cuál es la verdad, hemos visto tu verdadero potencial, pero nos gustaría que no permitieras que los demás te manipulen y decidan por ti

-Las personas deben quererte por quien eres, por tu verdadero potencial y no por lo que idiotas como Dumbledore digan—Harry asintió mirando a sus padres, él quería demostrarle a ellos que era su digno hijo y haría todo lo posible por hacer que estén orgullosos de el—sin importar que, estamos orgullosos de ti

-¿Cómo…como que clase debo tomar en lugar de adivinación?—Harry recuerda que Percival Weasley le había dado un consejo, pero Ronald le había hecho desecharlo y lo manipulo para escoger las clases que el

-Elije la que gustes—exclamo pasándole un lista, así como también sacando algunos libros para principiantes de esas mismas materias—la que gustes de esta, tendremos un mes para que puedas ponerte al corriente de esa materia –el chico asintió con una sonrisa tomando la lista—nos organizaremos para poder compaginas las clases que ya te estamos dando,

-Mejorare en mis clases padres, lo juro

Así Harry se dedicó a ver las materias que algunas artimancia y runas eran las que más les llamaba, así que comenzó a ver los libros de esas materias, después de un rato les dijo que materia seria la que remplazaría la materia de adivinación. Con aquello comenzaron a preparar un horario para poder abarcar las clases que quieran darle al menor.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

_**Agradezco el apoyo de Trinity Riddle en las correcciones del capítulo**_

_**Lamento subirlo hasta ahora, tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora**_

Severus observó a su hijo platicar con su madre en el cuadro respecto al cambio de clases, mientras ellos hablaban de cómo podrían ayudarle con las clases durante este último mes, Severus se dirigió con Tom al estudio de este último, entre los regalos de Harry estaba un espejo de doble vía, este había sido mandado por Sirius Balck y tenían que hablar con Harry respecto a eso.

Tom observaba el espejo, era antiguo rodeado por runa y de un color plateado, además que en la parte posterior se podían apreciar los famosos apodos de dicho cuarteto, suspiro no era extraño que los Black tuvieran este tipo de objetos, si bien eran valiosos y muy útiles, en ese momento no eran más que una amenaza para ellos.

-¿Qué haremos cuando Black quiera hablar con Harry?—Cuestiono Severus mirando con molestia el objeto, por suerte o de forma inconsciente, Harry no se había acordado de los últimos bromistas

-Nos apegaremos a la versión que le manejaremos gemelos, yo lo encontré, lo traje a mi casa donde le estoy proporcionando lo que el por estupidez no puede y yo solo quiero lo mejor de Harry contratando a los mejores y entre ellos está el más sexy pocionista que existe

-Si Black te escucha decirme sexy se volverá loco—exclamo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras su esposo lo abrazaba

Debido a culpa de muchos Severus no se creía guapo, pero para Tom Severus tenía una belleza, si bien no en era común o bajo el estereotipó típico, era una belleza que él había descubierto, una belleza inexplicable, enigmática, eso sin contar el poder que tenía.

-En gustos no hay nada escrito—respondió este, mientras tomaba posesión de aquellos labios que lo tenían adicto-cuando Dumbledore sea destruido haremos la prueba de paternidad de Gringotts para evitar que crean que la falsificamos, seremos felices como la familia que somos.

Severus simplemente negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su esposo, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de este, dejándose embriagar por la magia de este, y aunque quería quedarse ahí, no podía, así que no le quedaba más que separarse de aquellos brazos que amaba.

-es mejor que me prepare para ir a spider End—dijo mientras sonría ante la mueca que hizo Tom

-Sigo sin comprender por qué tiene que ir a esa casucha—Tom conocía la historia de esa casa y también sabía que era el lugar del homúnculo, lo que le molestaba era que su príncipe tuviera que ir a ese lugar

-Dumbledore tiende vigilar a sus peones y quieras o no, yo soy uno, así que no tardara en ir a verme y amargarme la existencia, así que durante dos días no estaré en casa

-¿Por qué? —interrogo Harry entrando, lo que había escuchado era algo que no le había gustado

-Tengo que ausentarme por Dumbledore—exclamo Severus acercándose a su hijo y tomar su rostro—serán solo dos días y llamare todas las mañanas y noches

-¿no es peligroso?—cuestiono pensando que Dumbledore podría dañar a su papa

-Se cuidarme Harry, lo hecho durante mucho tiempo, serán solo dos días, regresare e iremos por tus útiles y a donde tú quieras.

-solo quiero que regreses a salvo papa—exclamo mientras lo abrazaba, cosa que Severus sonrió y beso la cabeza de su hijo

-Serán solo dos días—exclamo mientras Tom sonreía—los llamare dos veces por día, ¿les parece?

Harry hizo un puchero, pero asintió mientras seguía abrazado a Severus, Tom también asintió sabiendo que no podría hacer cambia de opinión a su esposo.

-Bien que te parece si vemos alguno de los inicios en runas para que puedas tener una idea de lo que vas a trabajar—exclamo Tom mientras tomaba los hombros de su hijo y besaba su coronilla

-Está bien

Severus sonrió mientras se retiraba y dejaba a la ambos para irse a preparar para ir por aquellos dos días a pesar de ser solamente dos, Severus sabia como era Dumbledore, quien tendía a lanzar "ligeros" hechizos de espionaje, para ver la fidelidad de su espía, aunque el anciano tendía a olvidar que él era una serpiente, una de las más importantes.

Unas horas después Severus había terminado de hacer su maleta y había mandado a Huj a su casa en aquel barrio para que se hiciera cargo de que la ese lugar pareciera haber estado habitado desde finales de junio. Cuando regreso a la oficina donde pudo ver los avances de Harry quien había demostrado que tenía una mente rápida, ya que había aprendido lo básico de runas y ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro de un segundo curso de runas.

La cena fue tranquila, aunque la actitud de gatito tierno de Harry y la manipulación de su esposo hizo que Severus se quedara esa noche e irse a primeras horas de la mañana, aunque siendo sinceros no es que el pusiera mucha defensa a aquellos "ataques" dado por sus dos amores.

Después de darle un beso de buenas noches a Harry ambos entraron a su habitación, Tom no dudo en besar aquellos labios que había sido su perdición, sabiéndose correspondido con pasión por su esposo, los últimos días había sido estresantes para ambos y no habían estado como esposos, así que en ese momento Tom comenzaba a acariciar a Severus por sobre la ropa, mientras que este repetía sus acciones.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cama, donde esa noche se amaron como no lo habían hecho en catorce años.

Al otro día Harry despertó temprano, él no quería que Severus se fuera, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo por protección de ambos, así que fue a la habitación de sus padres esperando que estos aun durmieran y para su alegría a si fue, abrió ligeramente la puerta para ver a Tom Ryddle abrazando por la cintura a Severus Snape, quien lo usaba como almohada ignorando que sus torsos no había pijamas.

Con sigilo cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina, quería prepararles algo y así después convencer a los dos elfos pudo prepararles el desayuno, claro que estos no le quitaron un ojo y apoyándolo cuando este se los pedía.

Severus despertó al sentir un rayo de sol ante él, así que se fue moviendo hasta hallar el rostro pacifico de su esposo, había extrañado noches como la que habían tenido y despertar así, habían sido duros todos esos años, sueños que parecían reales, sueños que terminaban en pesadilla, ahora tenía miedo de moverse y despertarse en aquella fría casa, estando completamente solo, su esposo en quién sabe dónde y su hijo siendo lastimado por aquellos seres, un beso en la frente lo saco de sus pensamientos depresivos.

-Buenos días amor—saludo y después beso a su esposo con una pasión que le dejo sin aliento

-Buenos días Tom, hay que levantarnos, debo partir a Spinder End—fueron las palabras después de recuperar el aliento

-Gracias por fastidiarme la mañana—exclamo con un bufido y Severus lanzo una ligera sonrisa.

Ambos se levantaron para ducharse y que Severus pudiera irse, así que una vez listos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver que Harry ya estaba ahí y en la mesa había lo que parecía ser un exquisito desayuno.

-Buenos días padres—saludo con una sonrisa Harry al verlo

-Buenos días príncipe—exclamo Severus besando la frente de su hijo y Tom se acercaba para besar la coronilla del joven

-El joven amo Harry les preparo el desayuno—exclamo Huj, provocando un sonrojo en el joven un pensamiento negativo en los padres, que no muestran y que desaparece de forma rápida

-Bueno hay que disfrutar del exquisito desayuno hecho por nuestro niño.

Aunque Tom y Harry quisieran alargar más el tiempo de Severus con ellos, sabía que no podían, el intentar que el pocionista se quedara, era ponerle en peligro. Así que con algo de amargura ambos se despidieron de Severus.

Una vez que se quedaron solo, se dirigieron a la oficina de Tom donde este escribiría una carta y Harry continuaría con sus estudios en runas y posteriormente en pociones, quería mejorar en la materia a pesar de que parecía haber heredado el don de Severus.

Severus no tenía mucho de haber llegado y estaba checando sus reservas de pociones que mantenía en ese lugar, la casa era más una bodega para pociones bastantes básicas, cuando el flu sonó, Dumbledore acaba de llegar.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del príncipe de los mortifagos, debía ser una excelente serpiente, por lo que sus escudos de oclumancia estaban en lo alto, dejando que el anciano simplemente mirara algunos pensamientos recurrentes.

-Severus mi muchacho—fue el saludo que el anciano dio, mientras que con su magia se encargaba de escanear con su magia la casucha donde se encontraba

-Director—exclamo con la propiedad y frialdad que le caracteriza.-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Solo venia visitarte, saber que estas bien, tomando en cuenta de que no tienes familia cercana.

Severus hizo una mueca, ante las apalabras del anciano y comenzó a hacer la rutina que siempre llevo cuando no estaba con su familia, con algunos comentarios del anciano, todos con un trasfondo de obtener alguna reacción de su espía, pero siempre teniendo muy vagas reacciones.

Después de dos horas el anciano se fue indicando que tenía otras ocupaciones. Se despidió dejando una estela de magia, que había sido provocada por los hechizos de espionaje que dejaba siempre.

Una vez que el anciano se había ido, el dueño de ese lugar se dirigió a su laboratorio donde se pudo calmar un poco, ya que en ese lugar no había ningún tipo de hechizos.

-Pronto será tu caída viejo, y la disfrutare como no tienes idea.

La noche cayo en Londres y en la casa de la familia Ryddle-Snape se encontraba en la espera de la llamada de Severus, cuando las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron, el rostro de Severus apareció, aunque su rostro mostraba una sonrisa por ver a su esposo e hijo, también se podía ver cierto cansancio.

-Tom, Harry, buenas noches

-Papa—exclamo con felicidad Harry-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Excelente, a excepción de la visita de Dumbledore con su constante brillo, pero pude adelantar algunas pociones y ustedes ¿Qué hicieron?

-Estuvimos estudiando runas, jugamos ajedrez, he mejorado mucho en eso, duro más de quince minutos y los abuelos me contaron algunas anécdotas.

-Las anécdotas de ellos son únicas—respondió con una sonrisa Severus—y con el ajedrez, me alegro mucho de tus avances Harry, en cuanto regrese espero una partida

-Claro que si papa.

Harry y Severus platicaron un poco más, Tom por su parte sonreía, y aportaba algo cuando creía conveniente, parecía que ambos tenían mucho tiempo en no verse, y habían sido solo unas horas de separación, pero los entendía él también se sentía así, además comprendía a su esposo, ya que esta solo en una casa que le traía malos recuerdos y necesitaba aferrarse a que Harry ya estaba con ellos

-Tom—llamo Severus sacando al mencionado de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa Sev?

-Estaba pensando que Harry debe aprender oclumancia—aquella idea había estado rondando en su mente, aunque estuviera prohibido, Dumbledore no se tentaba el corazón en utilizar legemancia con los alumnos, sobre todo aquellos que estaban dentro de sus planes y para mala suerte de ellos, Harry era uno de ellos

-Si tienes razón, esta misma noche iniciaremos con los ejercicios—no necesitaba leer a su esposo, él había sufrido de las entradas a su mente por parte Dumbledore, por suerte Abraxas le ayudo a aprender oclumancia

-¿Qué es oclumancia?

-Es una forma de proteger tu mente, hay magos como nosotros y Dumbledore que saben legimmens, que le permiten ver tus recuerdos y pensamientos, la oclumancia lo impide—fue la respuesta que le dio Severus

-Y para protección debes aprenderlo, es lo mejor

-Este bien—exclamo con seriedad Harry, le encantaba aprender cada cosa que le interesaba y lo que mencionaron sus padres lo parecía

-Bien me tengo que ir, los llamo mañana temprano

-Hasta mañana Severus

-Descansa papa

El flu se apagó dejando a Tom y Harry solos, Harry miro a su padre y Tom le sonrió, mientras le indicaba que se sentara con él y llamaba un libro, no iniciarían las lecciones de esas habilidades, pero si le explicaría a grandes rasgos e incluso le quitaría alguna materia para poder centrarse en la oclumancia.

-Como te mencionamos la oclumancia es proteger a tu mente, ponerle barreras para evitar que vean cosas que no quieras, para muchos sangre pura es más que nada el evitar que conozcan los secretos familiares o los pensamientos que tienes, en este caso que ya sabes la verdad es peligroso de que alguien entre a tu mente y descubra de quien eres hijo

-¿Cómo empezamos?

-Hay muchas técnicas para hacerlo, pero todas tienen como base fundamental la meditación, entrar en un estado de relajación y concentración, y posteriormente la creación de las barreras en la menta y como mantenerlas siempre levantadas, aquí en casa Severus y yo podemos relajarnos y dejarlas caer, pero cuando salimos las levantamos; veremos dos opciones para ver cuál te sirve a ti, una de las opciones será poner tu mente en blanco, no pensar en nada, solo en algo blanco la otra opción y en las que muchos les es incluso un poco complejo es buscar una imagen y en ella colocar todos tus recuerdos

-¿Cuál usaron ustedes?

-A Severus le funciono poner en blanco su mente, a mi ambas; durante una semana practicaremos con que mantengas tu mente en blanco, después con la otra opción, lo que debes hacer antes de irte a dormir es vaciar tu mente, no pensar en nada, así se inicia

-Suena complicado

-Lo es de ahí que la meditación es tan importante para poder aprender esta disciplina, como muchas cosas Harry será difícil y te frustraras, pero valdrá la pena ya que podrás proteger a los tuyos—Harry asintió—Harry eres consiente que Severus y yo seremos duros en este caso ¿no es así?

-Lo soy padre, sé que serán duros, pero porque es por mi bienestar y por nuestra protección.

Tom beso la frente de su hijo, después lo mandar a lavarse y bajar para tomar una merienda, después de tomarla, tomaron asiento en el sillón y Tom le conto algunas de sus aventuras en el colegio, Harry termino dormido en su regazo, provocándole una ternura que nunca se imaginó.

Severus y Harry eran su mayor tesoro, por ellos haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerlos, aquel pensamiento le hizo tener un amargo sabor de boca, ya que por un simple desliz suyo su hijo había vivido un infierno y su esposo había vivido solo y bajo el yugo de Dumbledore, pero haría pagar caro a esos malditos.

Cargando a su hijo lo llevo a su habitación, donde lo acostó y cubrió. Miro a la lechuza que se encontraba ya dormida, así como también a Jalil que estaba ya acomodado en su terrario, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que Nagini hacia aquello hasta que descubrió que él era más cálido.

Salió de la habitación donde después de darse una ducha, se preparó a dormir, ya una vez recostado se quedó mirando a la nada, pensando en los movimientos que haría en ese momento, todo para destruir a Albus Dumbledore, pero sobre todo proteger a su amado esposo e hijo.

Era consciente de que no dormiría mucho ante la cama vacía y fría, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su esposo, pensando que él había soportado aquello por catorce años, así que él podría soportar dos noches sin su esposo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y/o compañías, mi uso es simplemente para entretenimiento, no gano nada con utilizarlos.**_

**Aclaraciones: **_contiene m-preg, relaciones chico x chico_

_Esta historia comenzó como parte a la respuesta del_** desafío Harry Ryddle Snape de PIKWIK en la página de Slasheaven, misma que se ha alejado de la petición de la misma.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* **Cambio de escena.**

****Parsel****

_***/* Flash back*/***_

_**Agradezco el apoyo de Trinity Riddle en las correcciones del capítulo**_

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina, leyendo la misiva que Molly Weasley le había mandado, indicándole, que las lechuzas habían regresado sin sus cargas y como se había ido a presentar a la casa, para encontrarla vacía.

Frunció el ceño ante las noticas que le reportaban, los Dursley se habían ido dejando al chico mal herido, como él se los había ordenado, las vacaciones como siempre habían sido pagadas por la bóveda del chico, pero el hecho de que el chico no estuviera en esa casa era preocupante. Cuando aquellos despreciables muggles regresaran, se encargaría de que supieran cumplir sus órdenes como deben ser.

Había visitado también al semigigante que haba ayudado para tener a un subordinado mas, le había indicado que la lechuza de Potter se había recuperado y había partido una semana después del chico, debió haber ordenado que le rompieran un ala a la maldita ave.

Se recostó sobre su sillón, la mujer ya le había dicho que su hijo le había escrito exigiéndole que le diera una respuesta y que fuera a la madriguera, ahí ya verían como organizar un accidente, donde el chico termine con la deuda de vida.

Había hecho un gran trabajo haciendo que el chico fuera un ignorante de la cultura mágica, así que podía moldearlo como quisiera y cuando este matara a su padre, se encargaría de decirles a todo que el chico se volvía oscuro y poder eliminarlo para que él pueda continuar gobernando a los magos idiotas que había en Londres.

Había esperado un movimiento de Voldemort durante el torneo, más porque el mocoso había sido involucrado en este, y después de ver la marca siendo invocada durante los mundiales, aquello había parecido ser una señal de que volvería, más al ver que el Moody que apareció no era el verdadero sino un impostor, mismo que había metido al mocoso.

Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello comenzó a pensar en las distintas variantes que pudieran suceder en el torneo, por más que lo pensaba lo único que se le venía a la mente era un ritual, de carne, hueso y sangre para que Tom volviera, un ritual con el cual podría volver el enemigo en cuestión, con el impostor convirtiendo en traslador la copa y el reforzando dicho hechizo, había esperado un final bastante trágico para el torneo, con la muerte de alguno de los campeones, en especial de imbécil Diggory, con el idiota Potter gritando que había vuelto, pero no, los chicos había regresado como si nada y entrando a sus mentes había descubierto que habían sido llevados a un páramo abandonado, o el impostor había puesto mal las coordenadas o el maldito de Tom no había hecho movimiento.

Pero algo en él, una especie de intuición, le decía que este regresaría pronto o que ya lo había hecho, lamentablemente no tenía forma de demostrarlo al mundo mágico, pero podía comenzar a hacer otros movimientos, para preparar todo para el gran enfrentamiento final.

Aunque estaba más seguro que este no atacaría al niño, al fin y al cabo es su hijo, si Tom regresaba debía evitar que hablara con el muchacho, así que debía usar a los idiotas de Lupin y Black, para que siguieran asegurando que es un Potter, el glamour de sangre* estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Por el momento ambos estaban lejos, y les había sugerido/ordenado no mandarle cartas al chico después del torneo, que necesitaba un corrección por lo que había hecho.

Aunque ninguno creía que había sido él.

Hasta el momento no le quedaba más que seguir pagando a algunos de Gryffindor, manipulando a otros, solo de esperar para poder deshacerse de algunos de ellos.

Con un suspiro cansado se recostó mirando los cuadros de los antiguos directores, algunos mirándole con reproche otros desviando la mirada y algunos más, sobre todo los Slytherin mirándole con odio, pero no le importaba, lo único que necesitaba era una nueva guerra y tendría lo que se merecía, el dominio total del mundo mágico. Solo tenía que modificar un poco sus planes. Pero la segunda guerra iniciaría.

Pero debe ser paciente para poder obtener lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Se levantó de su silla, para poder irse a ver a Snape, aquel imbécil que le servía debido a la culpa por la muerte de los Potter, de no ser porque necesitaba un espía en las filas de Voldemort ya se hubiera desecho de él, aunque lamentaría la perdida de pociones gratis, despreciaba con todo su ser a las serpientes.

Mientras el desaparecía, el fénix trino una melodía triste, mientras que un cuadro que se encontraba oculto entre los demás, comenzaba a tomar forma y una silueta desaparecía del lugar, su intención era simple avisarle a los demás de lo que había escuchado, porque Dumbledore sabía que al ser el director del colegio los cuadros no podían traicionarlo, por lo que le encantaba decir sus planes en voz alta.

En la madriguera los gemelos había visto a su madre mandar una carta y ordenarle a Ron que le escribirá a Harry con la intención de exigirle que pasara unos días en la madriguera, en un principio habían decidido evitar que la carta llegara a su destino, pero lo pensaron mejor, si Harry aceptaba ir a la madriguera, cosa que no querían realmente, lo mantendrían aliado de su madre y los menores, aún estaba decidiendo si le decían a los mayores o no, lo que habían descubierto.

Pero no debían preocuparse de eso por el momento, ellos ya estaban realizando algunos de sus experimentos, tanto para su mayor sueño que era aquella tienda que desbancaría Zonko, así como también para proteger a su hermanito, ese era el plan que tenían.

Se encontraban realizando algunas anotaciones para futuros experimentos, cuando una lechuza apareció provocando su sorpresa, ya que en verano solo Jordán les escribían y para evitar que su madre sospechara de ellos no habían vuelto a escribirle a Harry aunque lo desearan. Intrigados por el ave, decidieron tomar la misiva.

Una carta elegante y formal les fue entregada y mientras ellos miraban sorprendidos la carta, la lechuza se posicionaba junta a su nueva mascota en clara señal de esperar una respuesta, intrigados abrieron aquella misiva, al leer lo que estaba escrito, se miraron y releyeron la carta un par de veces.

La carta era una invitación formal para encontrarse con ellos y hablar de sus productos, indicando que de convencer a la persona que mandaba dicho documento los financiaría e invertiría en sus productos. La lechuza esperaba la fecha que ellos dispusieran para tener una mejor preparación.

Después de discutir sobre la carta, sobre si era una broma, si era verdad, dispusieron de encontrarse con el extraño en una semana, misma donde se prepararían y lanzarían hechizos a los pocos productos que llevara, así como también para pedirle a su hermano Percy ayuda de forma sutil, para formular un posible contrato.

Mientras en una lujosa mansión, un hombre de cabellera de un rubio platinado, así como también de vestimentas de gran calidad, releía la carta que le había llegado el día anterior.

El como todos aquellos que habían seguido a Tom Ryddle, sabían que había vuelto, pero que no los había llamado debido a algo, los susurros entre sus compañeros era que estaba muy débil otros que no quería verlos creyendo que lo habían abandonado.

Aquel pensamiento, era solo para los novatos, por que aquellos que pertenecían al círculo interno, sabían que debían hacer en cualquier tipo de contingencia, él había seguido las órdenes que se le dieron, así como también de aquellos que eran familia como los Lestrange.

Por no contar de aquellos que sabían sobre el Príncipe, esposo del Lord, y quien también se había dedicado a dar las distintas ordenes en los últimos años.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al recordar a su amigo o más bien hermano del alma, aun recordaba como lo había encontrado en aquella casucha, como al tenerlo en sus brazos simplemente llamaba a su esposo e hijo, durante casi un mes lo había tenido en la mansión, donde con ayuda de otros intentaron sacarle de aquel pozo, gracias a su dragón salió, pero lo hizo para convertirse en el prisionero, de forma metafórica, de Dumbledore, se deshizo del homúnculo y tomo aquel lugar, por suerte el vegete se había "apiadado" de su espía y ya estaba fuera de azkaban cuando Severus salió de la mansión a "tomar" su lugar.

Durante los siguiente años, su amigo estaba bien, sonreía solo para ellos y cuando debía hacer algo como el príncipe lo hacía tal y como antes de la tragedia que vivieron, pero siempre con aquella tristeza en los ojos.

Despejo su mente de aquellos momentos, para mirar de nuevo la misiva, el reconocía la letra de la carta, era del Lord, lo que significaba que realmente había regresado, cosa que le alegro, aunque dejaba muchas preguntas que responder, mismas que serían respondidas cuando se vieran.

La fecha estaba dicha solo tenía que esperar para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando y cuáles eran las ordenes a seguir.

Pero estaba ansioso de poder ver de nuevo a su amigo y saber de los planes para poder encontrar y recuperar al heredero de la oscuridad.

-¿todo bien Lucius?—cuestiono un hombre que se hallaba en el cuadro detrás de el

-Si, padre, Tom ha vuelto y me ha citado para reencontrarnos dentro de dos días

-Me alegra escuchar esas noticias—respondió el hombre con una tuene sonrisa, al saber que su viejo amigo ha vuelto—eso explica por qué Severus no se ha comunicado con nosotros

-Si, y me alegra saber que ambos ya están juntos, solo falta el pequeño y serán la familia que siempre debieron ser

-Ese niño deberá tener ya la edad de Draco ¿no?

-Así es, debe tener la edad de Draco, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, solo que sería bueno que Draco comenzara a saber de su nuevo puesto entre las familias oscuras, si hace bien sus movimientos, el seria la mano derecha del heredero de Tom

-Draco es consciente de que en el momento en que yo llegue a faltar el tomara mi posición en todos los aspectos que hay, incluyendo mi posición entre los mortifagos, así que no me preocupa eso

El hombre ya no dijo nada y Lucius lo tomo como señal de poder retirarse, no le diría nada a su amada, por el momento dejaría que tanto Narcissa como Draco disfrutaran un poco más su verano.

Por algunas calles de Londres un perro de color negro caminaba, algunos lo veían de reojo sin importarles nada realmente y otros simplemente le ignoraban.

Pero había algunos que jadeaban al verlo, poniéndose pálidos, como si hubieran visto un fantasma y el susurro incomprensible para sus acompañantes o personas que pasaban a su alrededor.

El Grimm, era el susurro y decidan alejarse rápidamente sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

Aquel perro negro simplemente continuó su camino hasta una zona residencian.

Una pequeña niña le diría a su madre que había visto a un perro desaparecer entre las casa once y trece de su calle, su madre simplemente sonrió ante la imaginación de la menor.

El canino que había entrado a aquella extraña casa, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la concina donde se dejó caer por el cansancio, odiaba el lugar, pero en la zona más segura en la que podía estar sin preocuparse, antes de irse de su antiguo refugio, lugar de donde mando un hermoso espejo, también había mandado una carta con la esperanza de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

Con la ilusión de ver de nuevo a sus seres queridos se quedó dormido, mientras que sin saberlo era vigilado por una criatura mágica que había sentido la vibración de las barreras y ahora veía al nuevo habitante, para después aparecerse a un cuadro que se hallaba tapado.

-¿Quién ha entrado a la casa Krecher?

-El amo Sirius

-Vigílalo y sigue como siempre

-como ordene ama

El cuadro fue ocultado de nuevo, pero la magia residual de quien fuera la Lady de los Black, esperaba que la entrada de su hijo descarriado a la casa familiar, fuera para mejor y así la familia retome el lugar que le corresponde en el mundo mágico.

Mientras en una pequeña y descuidad cabaña se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños ya salpicado por las canas, el hombre miraba la carta que le había sido mandada, misma que le tenía confundido debido a que hasta donde el sabia la persona que le había mandado la carta ya no debía encontrarse en el país, releyó la carta y suspiro sabiendo que Sirius Black le había mandado la carta, el hombre había desobedecido a Dumbledore.

Con un suspiro dejo la carta mientras se acostaba con la intención de descansar, la luna llena como siempre le había agotado, más al estar lejos de los últimos integrantes de su manada, el lobo quería estar cerca de ellos.

Ahogando un sollozo ante el ramalazo de dolor que le ataco, lamentablemente había utilizado su ultimo vial de poción para el dolor, por lo que intento simplemente vaciar su mente, con tal de olvidar el dolor, después de descansar pensaría en que hacer, aunque estaba seguro que cumplirá la petición de la carta.

Severus en ese momento se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que tenían en aquella vieja casa, hasta el año anterior estaba un mes en ese lugar y después se trasladaba a la mansión Malfoy donde estaría hasta ser llamado al colegio donde se quedara la última semana con la fachada de juntas para que Dumbledore se dedicara a engañar a sus compañeros y a él con la intención de ponerlo aún más en contra de Harry.

Casi siempre fingía que ponía atención y su rencor al hijo de Potter así como su la culpabilidad de la muerte de Lily aumentaban con cada palabra que el anciano decía.

Pero ahora que su familia había regresado su estancia en esa casa, a pesar de ser solo dos días, estos estaban siendo demasiado pesados. Ansiaba con todo su corazón estar con su hijo y esposo, pero no querían arriesgarse a que Dumbledore descubriera al homúnculo, en el pasado no lo hizo, pero él era consciente de que el anciano no confiaba completamente en él y que no era más que una pieza descartable en el maldito juego que había iniciado.

Sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría a fastidiarlo, decidió relajarse un poco con la lectura de aquel libro, esperaba que Tom hubiera comenzara a entrenarlo con la oclumancia, sabía que aquello sería difícil para todos, más cuando el regresara a casa, pero era para protección de su hijo y esperaba también que para poder ayudarlo con lo que los Dursley le habían hecho.

Las barreras de su casa comenzaron a parpadear, sinónimo de que el anciano había aparecido para amargarle el dia.

*hechizo inventado


End file.
